The Life of Sea and Cedar
by ALadyE
Summary: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!** It's been almost a decade since Becca Black has seen the moody grey skies of the Quileute reservation, and nothing but her sister's impending marriage could get her to come home. Embry and the packs have kept things pretty quiet since the red-eyed vamps left, but Becca's return and mysterious new enemies will change their world forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Becca

**I've been fiddling with this story since I wrote it two years ago. I've never shared it, but I'm putting it out there for the world now. **

**I've tried to stay as close to canon as possible, but let me know if you see anything that doesn't make sense in SM's world. **

**I don't own Twilight or any of these characters. When I get stuck in my own writing, I find inspiration in the world that SM created. That's how this story was born. **

**Please follow and review. I appreciate your feedback!**

Chapter 1 – Becca

Hell is cold, did you know that? It's true. According to Dante, the ninth circle of hell is made of cold wind born from Satan's massive beating wings and people frozen in ice.

There were precious few people on this earth I would go to hell for, and one of them was my twin sister Rachel. So, there I was, sitting in the passenger seat of Rachel's sturdy commuter car as she observed every speed limit warning on the curving roads from Seattle to La Push, our reservation. When the big yellow sign said "Speed Limit 25", I don't think they actually mean it, but try telling that to my sister. As we staggered deeper into the forest, the fog stopped pretending to be a ceiling and enveloped our car so we were driving in a cloud. A cold cloud. Leading us into my personal hell.

The road to the reservation wasn't usually icy that time of year, but late summer could sometimes feel like mid-winter. Compared to where I was that morning, it was an ice field. At least I was able to squeeze one final kayak on Kealakekua Bay before I left. That's where I was these last nine years, well on and off. Me and my … I guess he's my ex-husband now … we based ourselves on the big island of Hawaii, but we traveled everywhere, chasing the pro-surf tour so Sunny, that's his name, the ex, could compete for his precious titles, and more truthfully, to keep his sponsors. Come to think of it, Hawaii was warm and it still ended up being like hell. Maybe hell was following me, or I was following it.

My people, the Quileute, don't really have a concept of hell, so it wasn't relevant, but it was easier thinking about Dante than it was to listen to my sister's carefully moderated voice as she white knuckled those turns at well below the speed limit. Oh my god, drive already! Not that I was anxious to get there, I just wasn't used to so much stillness.

It was good to see Rachel though. She'd changed a lot. Her shiny black hair was styled in an efficient bob, she wore more makeup, the kind that erases all of your features and then draws out the good bits, and her nails were perfectly polished. She had a fancy job as a lead computer programmer in Seattle. She mostly worked from the Res, but she rented a room in Seattle and stayed there during the week when things got busy. She was a fancy career woman now, but she was still my Rachel, and if I knew one thing, it was that I'd always be her Becca.

The road straightened and Rachel finally stopped strangling the steering wheel. We were at the last stretch of highway before the turn off to La Push. She touched her crisp white collar and then, as if she'd sensed my thoughts, her eyes flicked to me. "You're not listening to anything I'm saying, are you?" she said. I didn't have to answer, she knew. I expected her sigh, but not what she said next. "Becca, I need you to be prepared. A lot has changed since you've been gone."

I laughed. Nothing ever changed in La Push. They were still telling the same stories, doing the same work, living the same lives that they had been for centuries. I didn't think the Quileute even had a word for "change". People were born, a few left but most stayed and got married and had babies, and then they died. Sometimes they died too early, and those left behind had no choice but to leave because staying hurt too much.

That's what Rachel and I did after our mom died. We left as soon as we could. Rachel went off to college in Seattle, but unlike me, she moved back. I still couldn't make any sense of it. Why she would want to marry Paul and live here was a mystery to me, but she'd always been the stronger twin. Not physically, I was a couple of inches taller and more athletic. She was trim and had a runner's build. But emotionally, she was reserved, focused, and goal-oriented. She wouldn't let anything, not even the world-shattering loss of our mom, get in the way of something she wanted, and what she wanted was Paul. So there I was, ready to help plan the long-time-coming wedding.

The truth was, I had nowhere else to go. Hawaii and Sunny were now nothing but another pathetic chapter in my life. But as Rachel made the final turn into La Push, all I could think is that I'd rather be anywhere but here.


	2. Chapter 2- Embry

**Here's the first chapter from Embry's POV. I hope you like it. Please follow and review. **

Chapter 2 – Embry

Memory is a funny thing. Some things I know happened, but my recollection is fuzzy. I know I graduated high school, for instance, but I don't really remember anything about that day except my mom taking an embarrassing number of pictures. I guess it wasn't her fault; my graduating was pretty iffy since I snuck out most nights and barely went to school. Still, the importance of that moment means little, so the memory is more of a logical conclusion than something I recall with any depth.

Some memories are crystal clear, like in a fight when everything slows down and each move matters, or when you hold on tight to each detail because the moment is precious and ethereal. Those ones become worn like a photograph that gets pulled from its wallet too often. The edges are tattered, but the essence, the feeling of the paper in my hands won't leave me.

Sometimes memory is just a smell, like the homey scent of blueberry muffins cooking at Sam and Emily's, the stingingly sweet stink of battle, or a trace of vanilla that makes me long for the impossible.

It might be a sound that brings something back: a bark of laughter, rain drops sounding like tears plopping on rock, bird song and the gentle rush of the creek in a spot I keep to myself.

Cold mossy rock between my hand and hers, vanilla and sunshine, footsteps coming to meet me, a brave smile through tears. Those are my most precious memories.

Bang! The door slammed closed, ripping me out of my reverie.

"Need to get that hinge fixed," Jake said as he frowned at the screen door.

"How was work?" I managed to stutter out.

Jake grunted as he threw himself into a chair at our worn oak kitchen table. "Mr. Stanley is as much a pain in the you-know-what as ever. Arguing about his invoice as if we didn't meet the quote dollar for dollar. I told him to take his wife's Beemer to Dowlings if he wants to be ripped off. He got nicer after that."

I smiled absently. Jake had been very proud of himself since he became a small business owner. In partnership with Quil, his other best friend, and Paul, his future brother-in-law, Jake now ran Wolf Auto Body on the western edge of Forks, a small town near our reservation. It was the perfect job for those who knew a lot about cars and had the "extra skills" to get things done fast and well.

I turned back to the counter. What was I doing? There was a piece of bread and a knife in my hands. An open peanut butter jar sat neglected in front of me. Oh yeah, I was packing my lunch.

"Quil and Seth on patrol?" I asked, hoping to mask my dazed and confused act.

"Yup."

Something must have tipped Jake off, because the next thing I knew, he was standing cross-armed next to me in our small kitchen.

He lifted his chin a bit. "What's up?"

I tried to make my face blank, but I'd never had a good poker face. "Nothing. Just getting ready for work," I said. In fact, I'd be late if I didn't leave right now. I threw my sandwich together quick like, stuffed my lunch, hospital scrubs, and tennis shoes into my backpack, and went to the door.

Jake was blocking me. "What's. Up."

It was nearly impossible to hide anything from my brothers, but evasion was a skill I had perfected. "Jake, I have to hightail it to work as it is. I don't have time."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Jake's eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to remind you that I'm having dinner over at my dad's tonight _because Becca is back in town_." He emphasized that last part on purpose. He was trying to get a rise out of me. I don't know how he knew about my feelings for his sister Rebecca (I never thought of them myself), or what he knew about what happened between us before she left (which was essentially nothing), but not much got past him.

"That's great," I said, trying to act like a robot. Robots don't have feelings right? "Tell everyone I said, 'Hi'."

I met Jake's intense stare with my own. We just stood there staring at each other having a silent conversation that I really did not want to have.

I was hoping he wasn't thinking over-protective brotherly thoughts, but it looked like he was. There was something else there, too, wariness, fear, not just for Becca but for me as well. Was he worried? Upset? Even after almost a decade of sharing his thoughts when we were in our other form, I couldn't exactly tell. I don't know what he saw on my face, but I didn't have the time or desire to figure it out.

"Spell you later," I said, pushing past him and letting the screen door bang on my way out.

"Don't forget about tomorrow night," Jake said as I shifted into my other form. He didn't yell it, but I heard him. No, I would not forget about the bonfire tomorrow. If I were very lucky, I would catch the scent of vanilla and sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Becca

Chapter 3 – Becca

Mom was a painter. She was beautiful and smart. She was the center of our world. With Dad's dry wit and her boisterous humor, they built a home with laughter, stability, and love. Then she died and took everything with her. No, the love was still there, but it was an echo with no one to hear it. Too lost in our own grief, we—my dad, sister, brother, and I—fell away from each other and ourselves.

There was laughter now though. I could hear it through the hollow bathroom door as I freshened up. I wasn't hiding, not really. It's just that someone, Rachel probably, had hung some of Mom's watercolors in the tiny family room and the family pictures that we took down after Mom's death were back up. Mom's pots and pans sizzled on the stove and her favorite music trilled on the radio. Dad used to pick her up and dance her around the room while she cooked dinner. I'd watch from the hallway when he'd look at her like she was the center of his everything. She would kiss him and forget the stirring spoon in her hand as it dripped sauce on the linoleum floor.

The poorly constructed but heavy-duty star magnet I made for her birthday one year boldly held a thick stack of coupons on the fridge. She had laughed when I gave it her and called me her star. And I had called her mine and it was everything. I was complete. Now there was nothing but useless memories and a broken Becca.

I splashed my face with cold water, dried it with a fresh green and white patterned towel—clearly Rachel's influence again—and opened the door.

Down the little hallway I could see half of the small yellow kitchen. I heard Dad laugh at something Jake said while Paul frowned and Rachel hid a smile. They were all sitting around the circular yellow Formica kitchen table. Our family's table. I plodded down the hall not stopping until I made myself comfortable on the sofa in the warm spot next to the radiator. I propped my feet on the coffee table and leaned back like I was unaffected by the scene, but that lasted about three seconds.

"There's a seat right here, Bec. Come sit." Dad patted the seat next to him. He had barely stopped looking at me since I'd walked through the front door.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm good," I said, no inflection in my voice. I was just glad it didn't crack. Thankfully he let it slide and they all went back to whatever they were talking about, leaving me to what I did best: observe.

Jake was the biggest human I think I'd ever seen. I could not wrap my mind around how our two average-sized parents had produced such a big person. When I hugged him he was so warm; it was a welcome change from the cold air. Jake's baby face was long gone, replaced by chiseled features on his mocha-colored skin. His eyes still twinkled mischievously like Dad's, but there was an awareness now, a heaviness, and, I don't know, an almost regal air to him. He looked like a warrior from our legends. He caught me staring at him and winked. I rolled my eyes.

Dad looked okay. Old and sick, but as feisty as ever. I remembered him as a vibrant, physically powerful person. He was still that, but these awful years of grief had aged him and the diabetes had taken its toll. In my youth he hadn't been in a wheelchair, not that that had slowed him down any. No, it was smaller things that marked the change. His voice was still top-of-the-mountain powerful, but it had a hoarseness that was not there before. His long braids were more white than black, his brow was excessively lined from years of outdoor work. His creamy brown skin was tinged with gray, and he'd lost weight. Jake had taken good care of him, and Rachel had too, more recently, but their care hadn't been enough to keep that steady light bright in his eyes.

Suddenly my cheeks tingled. I felt my stomach turn as I was awash with the familiar war between unbearable grief and irredeemable guilt for not being there for any of them. What was I doing here? I was ill equipped to deal with anything beyond my own issues, and I could barely manage that. I was so caught up that I didn't realize Paul was staring at me until it was too late.

"I forgot how much you and your sister do _not_ look alike," he said in his typical lazy-lidded way. He was never my favorite person. Growing up, he always said whatever he was thinking and talked over other people. He never noticed anything unless it had to do with him. But, I thought as I took a deep breath, he loved Rachel. That fact was indisputable. It had been a long time since I'd seen anyone look at a woman the way Paul looked at Rachel. Not since … well, I wasn't going there again. It was deep, visceral happiness. It was true love. It was home. Anyone who loved Rachel like that was worth his salt. I had to give him a chance.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p" sound in the word. "Good for me, since there's no chance you'll get us mixed up." It was my attempt at a joke, albeit a lame one, but Dad and Jake laughed like Chris Rock had just walked in.

I was never good with outsiders. With my family I could be myself: quiet but adventurous, rarely afraid, a little silly and a lot happy. With strangers I clammed up. Rachel was the same way. We had each other and our family. We liked everyone else well enough, we just didn't need them. It was the very rare person who could draw us out. My parents and Jake were never like that. They would make friends with a rock if there was no one else to talk to. Speaking of rock, Paul continued his brilliant observations.

"So, you're divorced huh? That sucks. Should be interesting to see what happens when you're roaming around this summer. We still have a few 'eligible bachelors' if you know what I mean."

Jake didn't even try to hide it when he punched Paul hard in the arm. Neither Rachel nor Dad objected.

"Dinner," said Dad, his wheelchair squeaked on the linoleum as he rolled to the stove.

The tension dissipated as we all tucked in to Dad's "famous" spaghetti. Jake had made garlic bread and Rachel had made a salad, so it was a pretty good meal. Jake and Paul each had three helpings. I went for seconds myself, thrilled by the idea of someone else cooking for me for once. I didn't move to the table though. I muttered that it was crowded and they let it be.

As we ate, they caught me up on the tribe. I knew most of the news from Rachel's detailed emails, but hearing it from them was better. On the surface, little had changed; people still worked, got married, had babies, and died. But each story was like a deep breath, helping me delve deeper into the ocean of our community. My family was part of a rhythm, a continuity I had never appreciated when I when it swaddled me. I listened to Dad speak with pride about Jake and Paul's business and Sam's guided fishing tour company. Jake bragged about his and Embry's "sweet bachelor pad" they rented on the eastern edge of the Res. Even though I'd seen pictures, I was still awed by the house Paul and Rachel had built on the northern edge of the reservation. I giggled along with Rachel while she recounted the recital that the school kids had put on at the start of summer. I fought tears when they remembered Old Quil's funeral.

Before I left I would have been bored to tears at the description of Sam and Emily's son Levi, or Michael Clearwater's angina, or Tiffany Call's store remodel. Now I felt a strange longing. It seemed that things _had_ changed in my absence. The tribe had grown stronger and more tightly knit. They were more reliant on one another. They had survived and moved on. It was a shock when I realized that the village had been more resilient than I had.

I stood suddenly and squeezed behind the table to start cleaning up. Dinner wasn't over, but I needed to do something. I was too much in my own head. It happened a lot, especially this last lonely year.

"Paul's on dish duty, Bec, you don't have to do that," Rachel said. Paul had chores here? How strange.

I turned on the faucet to fill the sink. "I don't mind."

Paul clearly agreed with me. "Let the girl do it … Ow!"

In a flash, Paul took the plate I was washing away from me with a thin smile. I turned to see my family staring expectantly at me. The three of them sat there waiting for me to sit at the open seat at that table. I risked a glance, and my heart sunk. The yellow top had faded a bit, but otherwise it was just as I remembered it.

There was the nick on the metal siding of table that I had made when Mom was teaching me to crack crab.

A tiny melted hole on the far end of the table was the only remaining casualty from the glue gun incident of '02.

That big scratch where Dad always sat, that was from the day we heard about the accident …

"I need some air," I think I said before I bolted out the door.

I cursed the cold weather as I walked in no particular direction trying to calm myself down. It's not like I didn't know what to expect. Of course the table would be there. Of course being in the house, sitting with Dad, would be hard. I thought I had prepared myself, but the vicious absence that had filled my life before I left, that gnawing beast that had been tightly caged in the eight years I had been gone, was rearing its monstrous head. I couldn't control it. I felt outside of my body. I wanted to scream and tear my hair out and rage and _change_, but I couldn't breathe and so I sat down on the first thing I saw, which was in a cobwebbed corner of an unfamiliar dark shed.

Rachel. I was here for Rachel. I would walk through icy hell for her. And Jake, and Dad. The thought of Dad brought on a fresh wave of tears and I curled in on myself, not moving because maybe the pain would go away if I just stayed still. My heart, so tightly bound for so long, had been ripped open again. It beat ferociously, as if it was taking its revenge for years of imprisonment. A few hours in hell and I was failing already. It served me right for allowing myself to feel something. Wasn't I stronger than this? I had thought so, but that other me, the one that didn't shed a tear as she left the signed divorce papers on that other empty kitchen table, she felt like a stranger now.

"You ride a bike now, right?" It was Jake, standing in the dark opening of the shed. I squinted, trying to make out the outline of his hulking form. His head ducked as he came closer. I couldn't see or hear anything until a shop light clicked on. I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted. Jake's smile was different now, part of his more grown up nature, I supposed. He was calmer, like he had every happiness in the world. I both envied and resented it.

"Bec? Do you ride?" he asked.

I was confused. "Jake, I learned to ride a bike when you were still in diapers."

He tilted his head to the thing I was sitting on. It was a motorcycle seat propped on a low workbench. "Oh, you meant motorcycle." I concentrated on steadying my voice. "Yeah, I learned that summer we were in Australia, well, it was winter here, but … never mind."

"Ah, you and good 'ol Solomon, you mean," Jake said. Sunny didn't like his full name, which was why Jake always used it the rare times his name came in to conversation. Most people called Solomon "Sol", but I called him Sunny and he called me … never mind. It wasn't worth thinking about.

I didn't flinch. "Yes, Sunny, Sol, taught me how to ride because it was usually easier to get to the beach on a bike." It was also a total rush and just way beyond fun. I became a pretty good rider that summer. It wasn't just a great way to avoid the randoms, I'd ride anything that could get me to the beach faster. I loved the beach. No matter where we were, it made me feel connected.

Jake was just sitting quietly, not waiting for me to talk or pretending to do anything. He was just there. I wondered where he learned that, how he knew it was exactly what I needed right then. My heart was still beating heavily, so I tried matching my breaths with his. I stared at nothing and thought about nothing except Jake and breathing. After a long while, I was calm.

"The beach," I said after a long while. My voice was scratchy. "I was thinking of going to the beach tomorrow, maybe do some exploring."

"Doesn't Rachel want to talk wedding stuff with you tomorrow?"

"Yes." I smiled. It was an echo of my most wicked smile, but he caught on.

"Well then, you'll need a getaway car, or bike." He walked over to the far corner of the little shed and patted the seat of a rusted old red motorcycle that looked like it had seen its share of dirt and asphalt.

Jake narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Don't look like at her like that. This girl's a beaut. She was a friend's but she doesn't need it anymore. Anyway, let me tune it up for you tonight and you can have her, if you show her proper respect."

"Really? Jake, that would be amazing! Wait, I'm the big sister, I should be giving you a gift."

"You already have," Jake said, his lips in a tight smile. "You came back."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I grabbed a torque wrench and settled myself in front of the right shock, which clearly needed some work. Together we tuned it up to excellent working condition.

We talked sporadically. Jake told me about his job and his house, his friends. He mentioned that Embry was doing really well. He was going to school to be a nurse and worked as a medical assistant at the hospital. I was more curious about Embry than Jake knew, but I didn't let on. He didn't ask me about Sunny and I didn't pry into his love life. I bragged shamelessly about my new amazing surf skills (in truth, I was barely average), my one experience bungee jumping (terrifying, and never again), and the time I saw a waterfall more beautiful than I could have imagined (no embellishment needed). "That was in Brazil," I finished.

"I've been to Brazil," he said.

That surprised me. "You have?"

"Yeah, well, my friend, her family travels a lot, and usually I go with them. I've been loads of places."

"_Her_ family? Jake, who is she? Is it serious? Is this the girl who owns this bike?"

"Whoa, twenty questions. You'll meet her at the bonfire tomorrow. And no, this is not her bike. It was another girl's."

"Jake, you dog."

He barked a laugh. "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4 - Embry

Chapter 4 – Embry

I could hear Dr. Cullen's soft, confident voice speaking to a patient in the other room as I pulled myself together for my shift. I clipped my badge on my shirt and scrubbed my hands, then pushed the doors open to the main exam room. It was lined with medical bays and, to my disappointment, only one of the curtains was closed. It was going to be a slow night.

"You'll be fine, Ms. Clearwater. We'll just run some additional tests to be sure." Dr. Cullen pulled back the curtain and smiled at me.

I nodded back, hiding my smile. "Oh, hi Liz. Back again?" Leah and Seth's aunt nodded wistfully and turned her attention back to the doc. I left them to it and went to check the labs to see if anything needed to be done. Liz had reoccurring heart palpitations. They may have been real, or her frequent visits may have had something to do with Dr. Cullen. The good doc received her attentions in stride and always gave her every test she requested.

There was no harm in it; the hospital and the tribe had a good arrangement thanks to Dr. Cullen. The board agreed that Dr. Cullen could provide free medical treatment for the whole tribe, no questions asked, in exchange for his gift of some new state of the art medical equipment for the hospital. The hospital didn't hesitate, Dr. Cullen got to sate his endless thirst (pardon the pun) for knowledge, and those of us with crazy DNA could get the workups and treatment we needed under the radar.

It was just one of the many ways our lives were way better off with the Cullens in town. Not that everyone saw it that way. After all of these years, there were those in our tribe that still refused to get treated at the hospital, ignorant idiots that they were. I considered everyone in the Quileute nation my family, even though I'm only half—my mom's Makah and my dad's, well, he must be Quileute. Anyway, just because the Quileute are my family doesn't mean I agree with that superstitious faction that still lit a sage torch at the mere mention of a Cullen.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Edward said, coming around the corner.

_I didn't speak_, I thought, smiling. It didn't bother me that Edward read my mind. I had nothing to hide … mostly. To Edward's credit, he didn't react when an image of a certain girl popped in my head.

I made my voice high like the front desk girls who swooned every time he came by. "Besides, Edward, you're not a devil, you're an _angel_." He laughed.

Edward came around every now and then just to check if any of the hospital staff were getting suspicious. So far the power of suggestion had done its job for a decade. If even one person suspected that Dr. Cullen was more than he seemed, the Cullens would leave, and Jake would have an impossible choice to make. So it was in everyone's best interest to protect the Doc. I did what I could to redirect any conversations I heard about the ageless doctor, but Edward was the best at sniffing out the more observant humans.

"Any problems?" I asked.

He spoke in a low voice. "That lab tech Kristina is perceptive. You might see what you can do to distract her." I'd helped out before. Sometimes it was men, but it was usually women who observed that the doctor never changed. Edward would point them out and I'd make an effort to make friends, build trust. I'd eventually work in that I knew the family well and mention that Dr. Cullen just has good genes. Their suspicions, thus far, had invariably gone away.

I liked helping to keep the Cullens here. A few of my new female friends even became girlfriends. Eventually, I had caught on though.

"Are you serious this time, or are you just trying to set me up?"

He shrugged. "Both."

I thought about it. I really did. But when I tried picturing Kristina's curly brown hair it darkened into a deeper color, her pretty heart shaped face softened and grew longer and her blue eyes became large and brown.

Edward couldn't resist this time. "Who is the girl?" He wasn't prying really. We were friends. Good friends. Still, I couldn't tell him. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He nodded in understanding.


	5. Chapter 5 - Becca

Chapter 5 – Becca

Wedding planning wasn't terrible. It wasn't great either, but I did like feeling useful. The community center on the westernmost point of the reservation was simple but beautiful. It was nothing more than a large room with an impressive pergola out front, but it was right on the ocean. It would do nicely for Rachel and Paul's wedding reception.

Rachel was breaking with Quileute ways for her wedding. In our tradition, the bride's family hosts a potlatch, which is a great feast that lasts several days. People come from all over and there's lots of dancing and chanting with masks and elaborate costumes. We have bonfires and storytelling and drumming. It's really magical. I love it, even though I'd only been to a few. Anyone who has any kind of craft, which is a surprising number of us, brings their talent. Carvers trade with weavers, fishermen trade with cooks, and everyone is generous in celebration.

Rachel wanted all of that, but her time living in Seattle had given her a taste for weddings like those her new friends had. The city guests would come for a walk-down-the-aisle ceremony conducted by Sue Clearwater on the beach at sunset of the second day. Instead of a multi-day feast, the reception at the community center would follow the ceremony and would include a big wedding cake, toasts, and hokat (non-Native American) type dancing. I was actually looking forward to it all. Except the toasts. The speaking part, I was dreading. Still, overall, it was going to be fun. Sort of a blending of new and old, and perfect for Rachel and Paul. The more traditional aspects of bonfires and the like would be reserved for the days before and after the ceremony.

Rachel, true to form, had given me a to-do list a mile long. I was doing my yoga breathing to hold on to my sanity, but I wasn't complaining. I just wanted her to be happy, and it's not like I had anything better to do. Still, I wondered why she didn't want to plan the grand event herself. It was the kind of thing she lived for.

The question didn't upset her exactly, but she squirmed in her seat as she drove us home. "It's not that I don't want to do it, Becca. It's just that I promised Paul, absolutely committed to a wedding this summer, and I'm already late. I know people think I've been dragging my feet, but it's just that the timing was never right. No one we know has ever had a career like I do, away from the reservation. I'm managing entire projects at work, and, Bec, I really like it." She looked over at me guiltily. I waited for her to finish. Rachel didn't need placating.

"Anyway," she continued, "I have a real chance here, an opportunity to make my mark, maybe get a promotion. But it means I have to stay in the city during the week a lot more often than usual. It's a sacrifice, and it means I need to rely on you a lot, but I think it's worth it, and Paul agrees." She took a deep breath. "I know our people don't really do that, or at least, no one ever has, but it means something to me."

"Rachel," I said, dumfounded. "Are you under the impression that people in the village judge you for your ambition?"

"It's not just an impression, Bec. Kevin Littlesea told me I was acting above my place. Ugh, if he only _knew. _And the Quepha sisters gossip openly about how Dad has let his girls run wild."

"Well," I said. "I won't deny that's true in my case, though I don't think Dad had anything to do with it. In your case though, I'd say to the wind with them."

She rolled her eyes, but her pursed lips told me she liked my derision.

"So what if you have more brains in your little finger than their line has had in twenty generations combined?" I said. "You're awesome, Rachel. If Paul can wait for you, who cares if the wedding has taken a bit longer to happen? As far as your career, that's no one's business but yours." She gave me a suspicious side eye, so I continued. "Don't stop Rachel. You're different, and you're inspiring. Think about little Claire. She can grow up to be like you."

Rachel squinted at the sun. "I almost believed you until the inspiring bit. Laying it on a little thick, Bec."

"I mean it. You are inspiring. You inspire me. I'm inspired by my little sister. Is that pathetic?"

"I'm your little sister by three minutes." She took a deep breath. "But thank you. I needed that."

I was totally nailing this maid of honor thing.

So the wedding planning hadn't been completely terrible, and combined with hanging with Jake and tuning up the bike, I had been nicely distracted for most of my first twenty-four hours in hell.

Now I was making my way to the one place it I had thought about more often than any other since I'd left. This spot had been a respite from grief and a refuge from painful reality. The power of beauty and truth there never failed to awe me.

The day grew warmer as I made my way through the ancient forest. The dense canopy allowed only the thinnest rays of sunlight that illuminated dust motes dancing in the air. The thick forest lawn muffled my footsteps. Squirrels scurried about and I could hear the songs of sparrows, wrens, and jays. A woodpecker hammered on a nearby tree and two robins played high above me. A wolf howled, and it was a welcome, lively sound. The rich brown and green palette calmed me, as did the smells of the gorgeous cedar trees and the bracken sea air. Being here was like sliding into a favorite pair of slippers. It just fit.

As I walked, I looked up at the trees. A haunting memory of my mom singing our ABC's song echoed through the leaves. "Ash, birch, cedar, dogwood, elm, fir …" The memory didn't hurt, not here.

As I got closer, I looked for signs that this place had been visited or discovered by someone new, but it was as untouched and otherworldly as ever. I passed into the meadow with the fir tree that had grown to look like a moose. Its bended trunk and fortunate branch growth had always amused us. There was the hill of boulders that blocked the view of the ocean and a sheer cliff drop beyond, the last landmark before the thick copse of pine trees ahead.

It was easy to get turned around in this little forest within a forest. Ferns grew dense on the ground. The trees were uniform and the branches intertwined so that only the most stubborn sun rays peeked through. The ground declined slightly, but if you came out in the wrong place you could end up walking off the side of a mountain.

Navigation was important here, so all those years ago my friend had built trail guide markers along the way. Basically you pile rocks in certain ways to tell a hiker which way or how far to go before the next marker. You could even note warnings, like a sudden drop. I think most people call them cairns, but we call them ducks because sometimes that's what they look like. I smiled, walking on, as the warm memories flooded over me.

A lifetime ago I had been sitting by myself on our front steps, head in hands. I was a miserable and lost thirteen-year-old, missing my mom so badly I couldn't move, even when a small shadow crept over my shoes. "You wanna see some ducks?" he'd said.

I don't know how he'd known I liked birds, but I'd shrugged and followed him into the forest. Since then, I'd often thought about why I followed him that day. I don't have a clear answer, but I think I followed him because I had no one else to follow, because of the alluring promise of ducks in winter, and because I wanted to believe him, even though I knew it had to be a lie or a trick.

I'd grown wary as he led me deeper and deeper into the forest, this small quiet boy I'd never talked to, but he kept moving steadily on.

We didn't talk as we passed the meadow, or the moose tree, or the big boulders. I'd hesitated before the thick pine grove, but he'd unselfconsciously grabbed my hand and led me through. On the way he'd point to the little rock piles telling us to go left or right. I noticed one that was a clear warning.

Finally, we broke through, as I did now. The wonder of this place would never diminish for me. It was as heartbreakingly beautiful now as it was that first day and every day after that. Huge boulders created a little pond that trickled into a small waterfall, feeding the creek below. The cedar trees on the far side of the pond were blanketed by thick moss and the crisp smell of the ocean below was invigorating. It was unearthly. It was magical. It was as if I had stepped out of the normal forest and into a fantasy. I could almost see little sprites and fairies dancing in the air and lounging on the mossy rocks. It was peaceful but so alive and vibrant and everything I would have put into a dream. I couldn't drink the sight in fast enough.

That first time I'd clambered up a boulder and plunged my hands into the little pond. The cold water bit but I'd splashed it on my face anyway. When I looked up again, my little guide had settled on the boulder opposite me. His bronze skin and charcoal hair fit perfectly with the thick mossy cedars behind him. I actually checked to see if his ears were pointed, but he was real. He had brought me to this place.

I'd settled into a spot across from him where two boulders met to make a perfect seat. I looked around, I listened, I breathed and smelled and I didn't think about the world down the mountain that seemed so very far away. I'd shyly studied my companion, but he seemed content to sit and observe just like me.

I was the first to break the silence. "Where are the ducks?"

He'd smiled then, a smile I'd never forget as long as I lived. It wasn't one of those wry side smiles, it was a dazzling show of all his teeth, joy and mischief and adventure in one big expression. "I showed them to you," he'd said, "on the way in." He waited for me to get it, and finally I did. Those little piles of trail guide rocks were the ducks.

Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself laughing. And he was laughing too. He had been at the funeral, he'd known my mom and he knew the pain my family was going through. Still, he laughed, and he gave me laughter and so much more.

I scooped my palm in the little pond and splashed him in retaliation. He splashed me back. By the time we headed out of the forest, we were soaked to the gills and freezing. Our laughter died as we passed the meadow and the moose tree and crept back into the valley where our village and problems waited. But for a moment, we had been free from the cold dark world below.

Sometime along the way we'd christened the pond the duck pond, even though there never were any real ducks. It became our spot. I was there always, either in my head or in reality. Sometimes he was there, sometimes I could tell he had been there from the little messages he left. The first one, a little wooden carving of a duck, sat waiting for me in the seat between two boulders. I picked it up, studying it. The next thing I knew, my head hurt and I was digging parts of a pinecone out of my hair.

"What was that for?" I hadn't yelled, but it sounded loud in the dense forest.

His voice came from above. "I told you to duck." His head peeked out from the high boulder above me. I laughed it off, and we lapsed back into our comfortable companionship.

The game continued over the years. Sometimes we'd leave charcoal pictures on the boulders as messages to each other (I'm a crappy drawer, but he knew a tree when he saw one, and he met me halfway up a tall cedar), or an initialism the other person would have to figure out (MMaB was Meet Me at Boat, but by the time I figured that one out, rain had set in and we couldn't go out). Sometimes it would be a code with rocks and pinecones and forest detritus, or a message that only we would understand. A goose feather meant, "Have a joke ready for me when I get there." Acorns hidden under rocks (so the squirrels wouldn't get them) meant, "I'm bringing snacks." It was silly, but it meant a lot to me. We'd climb trees and swim. Sometimes I'd bring a book and he'd bring a comic and we'd swap. Often we'd follow the creek down to the ocean. It led to the tiniest little cove protected by a great jumping cliff on one side and a small peninsula on the other. We spent a lot of time on the beach and in the sea, enjoying the beauty of our little world.

When we talked, we talked about unimportant things; the best ice cream flavor, easiest way to finish our cultural history projects that were due each year at school's end, cars we'd have when we could drive legally, favorite Quileute legends, dream jobs, best memories. Sometimes more important things would come up. Sometimes I'd cry, but the frequency of tears eventually lessened and the duck pond with no ducks became a place I could think about my mom without pain. My friend never pitied me, he'd just hold my hand or smile, and I'd find a way to smile back.

No one knew we were friends, but sometimes I felt like he was closer to me than my own family.

In all the years we met at the duck pond, I never did ask why he was there. Was he running, just like me? If so, what he was running from? His mom was nice enough, if a bit tough. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he just liked it there. I couldn't believe he was coming here just for me. It had been his place first and I'd never asked him why he'd shared it with me. It should have been strange, this little boy my brother's age, comforting me. It's possible he didn't know it, but that's what he did. It really didn't matter that he was four years younger than me. He was small, but he was strong, and I needed a friend.

Those were my best memories of the life of sea and cedar.

The last code I'd left him was a rock eye, a pine needle, and a hawk's feather. He must have figured out that I meant, "I need to fly." It was the only warning I gave anyone that I was leaving. The last one I'd seen from him wasn't finished. It looked like an upside down j, or half a heart. I'd left the next day.

And now, as I stood on the edge of the thick copse of trees, I could almost feel the ghost of that sad little girl and the brave little boy who held on tight to her hand. Our spot hadn't changed in the years I'd been away. It was all there, the duck pond, the little waterfall, the creek, the large moss covered boulders that made up his seat and mine. But as I looked closer, I saw something new; a message, right in the spot where two boulders met.

Little sticks were carefully stacked log cabin style to make a house with a pine needle roof. A charcoal circle for friendship surrounded the sculpture.

Embry was welcoming me home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Embry

Chapter 6 – Embry

No one had ever known we were friends, so no one knew she broke my heart when she left.

I hadn't visited the duck pond much in the past eight years. Partly because there had been a lot going on, partly because I didn't want my scent to lead anyone else there, and mostly because it hurt too much to look at her seat between the two boulders knowing she might never sit there again.

I clung to memories of our hands barely touching, her intoxicating scent, the wonder and joy on her face each time she emerged from the pine trees, the soft sound of her laughter.

And now, after eight long years, I would see her again. As I sat calmly on my back porch waiting for night to fall, I wondered if she had seen my message. I wondered if she was okay, how she had changed, if she thought about me at all. I wondered if we were still friends.

As the sea swallowed the sun, I pushed thoughts of her to the back of my mind where my brothers wouldn't read them. Then I jumped off the porch, changing from two legs to four in an instant, and ran to meet up with my pack.

Nothing in the world was better than running on four legs. I almost flew, running so fast that if a human saw me I would be only a blur. Nothing was blurry to me though. My senses were heightened so that even at this speed I could make out dewdrops a mile away. I could pick up scents from across the forest and hear the flap of a hawk's wing hundreds of feet above me.

I hadn't loved being a wolf at first. Back then I'd felt trapped by a confusing fate and isolated from my best friends, Quil and Jake, who hadn't changed yet. I'd hated finding out I wasn't human and having to change my entire worldview. I'd hated how little control I'd had over my own body. I'd hated being a dangerous monster. I'd hated having an enemy; one that I'd never believed existed if I hadn't smelled the stink of them myself. Most of all, I'd hated relinquishing my free will.

But now, I was grateful for the change because it gave me purpose. That same instinct that compelled me to follow the orders of my alpha drove me to protect my tribe. There was nothing more important, and I felt honored to have that burden on my large inhuman shoulders. The change also gave me a big family, something I had never had. It'd always been just my mom and me, and suddenly I had three insta-brothers. My family had grown over the years as more of us changed. It continued to grow as some of us chose mates either by supernatural bonding called imprinting or the old fashioned way of falling in love.

My heart beat faster as I crested the mountain above the lumber mill where I was meeting my pack mate Quil as well as Jared and Collin from Sam's pack. The packs always coordinated patrols, but since the whole tribe would be in one place tonight, we could tighten the perimeter and fewer of us needed to be on duty.

A few miles away, Quil's chocolate brown form stood atop a tall rock overlooking the valley below. I could see a brown wolf and a dappled reddish brown wolf below him, Jared and Collin.

_Sorry I'm late,_ I thought to Quil.

_No problem_, he replied. _Jared just phased to human form to let us know that they'd take the inner perimeter and you and I can take the outer line._

I was disappointed. I'd have to wait longer than I thought to see that thing I wasn't going to think about.

_Relax_, thought Quil. _The next team will take over at ten. Jake said he'd save some hot dogs for us._

Well, that was some consolation. I just hoped that the thing I was not thinking about didn't go to bed too early.

In my head, Quil laughed. _Real sly, Em._

_Whatever. Let's go. _I didn't stop as I flew past Quil on the rock, taking the northern curve of the outer perimeter. I could hear the other wolves bolt to action, and from then on the world consisted of only the forest and the darkening sky and me running, flying, doing what I did best: protecting my tribe.

I was having so much fun in my little neck of the woods that I almost missed the strange scent.

_Quil! _I raced back to the spot, communicating in images of what I needed him to do. It wasn't a vampire, not exactly. It was something new. It smelled familiar, like one of my own, but with a stingy sweet scent mixed in. It had to be fresh because it wasn't here minutes ago when I last passed this spot, but the smell was muted, almost non-existent. I focused, heightening all of my senses. There was no one out here, nothing that could have left this kind of a mark.

Within moments two more wolves joined me: Jared and Quil. Jared phased immediately and so did I. Being from separate packs, we couldn't talk to each other in our heads.

I quickly explained the situation as Quil sniffed. Jared phased quickly in and out to do his own sniffing and to alert Collin, who was now patrolling the southern perimeter on his own.

"It's nothing to worry about," Jared said.

I disagreed. "I think we should let Jake and Sam know. They might want to have one of the Cullens come check it out."

Jared spit on the ground. "Filthy bloodsuckers."

I was toe to toe with him in half a second. "Say that again, Jared."

Quil pushed his big chocolate brown body between us, and I backed off. I hated how much of the tribe—the ones that knew about the Cullens and us—still distrusted our allies. All these years later, after the countless times they've aided us and vice versa, the connections between our families, and still, idiots like Jared held on to those antiquated prejudices. It drove me nuts.

But Quil had a point. I wasn't going to fight one of my brothers. I was proud of my loyalty and commitment to my tribe, my pack, my brothers, and to my family, which included the Cullens, but being super-loyal had its downside, especially when there was conflict between those I was loyal to.

"Quil," I said to the wolf beside me. "The next team is on in a few. I'm going to let Jake know about this and he can decide what to do. You keep patrolling the northern perimeter." I phased back without a word to Jared and leapt over the gorge to the south, running as fast as I could toward the bonfire. It wasn't long before I heard Jared behind me, obviously panicked that he'd get in trouble for not telling Sam about the problem that he did not think was a problem.

I stayed in wolf form and crept to the edge of the forest. It looked like most of the tribe, hundreds of people, had turned out for the event.

I could have howled, but I didn't want to send a Code Red right now, not when everyone was having fun and the strange scent might turn out to be nothing. Instead I let out a low whine, something I knew few would hear. Thirteen heads turned and stared right at me, and one by one, their large forms weaved through the crowd toward me. No one else noticed. The tribe was protected as always.

I ran about a half mile east just to be sure we had some privacy and then I phased to human form. Jared was right behind me and in moments so were the rest of the packs, fifteen of us in total not counting Quil and Collin who were still out on patrol. Seth and Brady phased to wolf form so that Quil and Collin could hear what went on in our little meeting.

I explained as fast as I could. Every face was puzzled. Then Sam said, "Everyone shift so we can get the scent."

Leah and Jess groaned and stalked deeper into the forest. They hated being the only girls.

Jake was shrugging back into his jeans moments later. "I don't think this is an emergency, but let's double the patrol tonight anyway. Seth and Leah, relieve Quil and Embry. Bobby, Chris, and Josh, you're on, too. Don't raise suspicion when you leave the party. I need to take Renesme home. I'm going to bring one of the Cullens back with me so they can check it out."

I couldn't help it. I gave Jared a big smile. He sneered back. At least he didn't spit this time. Sam gave his pack orders and we dispersed.

I should have gone home to put on some clothes so I could make a proper entrance, but the pull of the bonfire was too strong. The idea that the thing I hadn't been thinking about all night was right there, mere yards from me, breathing and talking, maybe smiling shyly, compelled me forward. I could think about her now that I was back in my human form. Becca. The pull of her was too great.

I ran to a stack of large boulders that bordered the cliff. I had a clear view of the fire from here. There were hundreds of people milling about, settling in after a good meal. The stories would start soon. I hoped she wasn't too cold. But she wouldn't be cold next to the fire, which is where I found her. She sat huddled in a blanket on a thick log next to her sister on one side and Renesme on the other. She was smiling shyly at Renesme as she and Jake said their goodbyes. I kept watching as Sue Swan and Liz Clearwater came over to greet Becca.

I wished I could hear what she was saying, but the roar of the sea and the crackle of the fire and the sounds of hundreds of voices drowned out her words. It looked like she was uncomfortable with all of the attention she was getting. Sue and Liz eventually moved away and I got a better view as the firelight illuminated her face.

I sucked in a breath. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was long, and wisps of it fluttered around her oval face. Her skin was perfect dark honey, her full lips tilted in a wide smile and her cheeks glowed copper. She shone. She was a beacon. I knew she couldn't see me from here, but still I willed her to look up so I could get a better view of her eyes, and then, mercifully, she did. Of the three Black kids only Rebecca had inherited her mother's eyes. They were big and round and beautiful. They saw everything. Those eyes scanned the coastline, and then for an instant that turned into an eternity, those eyes found mine.

The world changed.

Fire raged through me as if I'd been struck by lightning. I stared into her eyes and was awash with a sense of completeness. I had been a cluster of random molecules in the world until now. I coalesced into the person I was meant to be, Her Protector. Her eyes were so bright it almost hurt to look at them, but I didn't want to blink. There was no atom or cell or being that existed that was not connected to her. It was the closest I'd ever come to godliness. Tectonic plates crashed together and fell away from each other as the world reformed. This girl, this woman, was everything. My desires, passions, loyalties, none of that mattered compared to the celestial being that was now my sun, the only star in the universe.

I grasped the edge of the rock, afraid I would fall now that everything had been undone.

Slowly, logic returned. I wanted to run to her, but I didn't have clothes, so I shifted, scrambled down the rocks, and sprinted to the edge of the bonfire. She was even more beautiful through these eyes. Eyes that grew wider as she saw me: a huge gray wolf just beyond the firelight. I wanted to run to her, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to scare her. I felt my pack mates' questioning thoughts as they wondered why I was back in wolf form. I had no choice; to protect my star I had to get out of there, so I bolted. I ran far enough from the fire that I could shift to human form. I didn't stop running until I was home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Becca

Chapter 7 – Becca

I was crazy. There was no other explanation for what I had just seen. A few minutes ago I'd imagined a naked man on the side of the cliff, and just now I could have sworn I saw an enormous gray wolf prowling just beyond the fire circle. This place was getting to me.

I shook my head to clear it and tried to focus on the story Dad was telling. It was a classic, the one about Bayak, the Raven, and Pakad, the Skatefish. Poor Raven always got tricked in our stories. Through his follies, we learned to be patient, to be ourselves, to return the kindnesses of others, to use only what we needed. In this story, Raven challenged Skatefish to a fight and because he bragged so much, he lost.

I'd heard the story a hundred times, and Dad's resonant voice lulled me into comfortable stillness. It was a welcome respite from such a social evening. I had been a little worried about the amount of attention I would get after being gone for so long, but it hadn't been so bad. There was no big announcement, just people coming up to Rachel and me in twos and threes to say hello. They'd ask about my travels, I'd tell a quick story and then redirect the conversation back to them.

I looked around at the dozens of faces that had gathered close around the bonfire as we sat in this timeless place doing what our people had done for thousands of years.

It was an amazing thing to be part of such a large community. It was like reentering the hive after being out in the wind too long. I'd missed these faces I'd known my whole life, and I'd enjoyed seeing some new ones, too.

Renesme was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life, and that's saying something. I'd lived in the pro surf tour world. Beautiful people flocked to the bikini lifestyle and over the years I thought I'd grown immune to beauty. Renesme wasn't the tan beach type of pretty though, she was hokat in the truest sense of the word. She was even more pale than her aunt Bella, who I had known as a kid. She was soft spoken and kind, and she made my brother happier than I'd ever seen him. Seeing them together painted a fuller picture of adult Jake, as if he'd been only half there when I'd seen him before. I now understood his peaceful, regal demeanor. It came from his being with her.

Actually, a lot of couples here were like that. I had laughed as Paul brought my sister a plate of food and she looked like she wanted to eat him for dinner instead. Sam and Emily, while playing with their little boy Levi, shared a look so raw and pure that I'd had to look away.

There was so much love in this little world. How lucky they all were.

That love was the only thing all night that had made me feel like an outsider. I'd never known love like that. I'd never wanted to. It seemed suffocating to me, to be tied to a person so completely, to risk being shattered when they inevitably left.

But my sister and brother were happy. I couldn't see the appeal of Paul, but for someone like Jake, Renesme would be easy to love. She was a gentle soul and she looked so familiar—something about the eyes I thought—that it was like I already knew her. She'd laughed at my story of her aunt Bella and Rachel and me going on a disastrous fishing trip when we were kids, and the conversation flowed from there. I did get a sense that she wasn't being totally up front with me, but I didn't pry. I hardly knew her. Still, some things she'd said struck me as odd.

Like her tiny hesitation when I asked about Bella. "My … aunt mentioned that she knew you," she'd said. "She hopes to see you soon, after you, you know, get adjusted to things." I didn't know what that meant.

And she was so mature, so adult, that I was surprised at her answer when I asked her how old she was. "Seventeen?" she'd answered as if it were a question. Stranger was what she said next. "My birthday is in September, I'll be fully mature then."

An eighteen year old dating a twenty-four year old? That was quite an age gap. I guessed it depended on the couple, though. I'd married a twenty-two year old when I was eighteen and it often seemed like I was the only grown up in the relationship.

She must have read my mind because she'd said, "I know it's strange. That's what you're thinking right? I wish I could explain properly. It's just … magic."

Magic. Sitting here on this ancient cliff, it wasn't hard to believe. I could picture Daskiya the terrifying monster creeping over the cliff face, or Raven trying to trick Bear into giving him his dinner, or a man's soul inhabiting the body of a wolf, which was the story Dad was telling now.

The story was different this time, though. As Dad's majestic voice recounted the legend of Taha Aki, the Great Spirit Warrior, he added details that I was sure were not part of the story before. The warriors could talk to each other in their minds from great distances when they were in wolf form. They were faster than lightening and more deadly than any creature in our world. I could almost hear the inhuman snarls as he described their brutal fighting techniques. The crowd hushed when, with sorrow and pride, he described the burden of protection all future warriors shouldered.

The energy of the gathering heightened as Dad began the tale of Taha Uta and his fight with the Cold Ones. Again, the story seemed scarier than before. He added details about our enemies' terrifying talents and invincibility that I'd never heard. The crowd hissed and groaned in all the right places like they always had, but there was an added ferocity to their reactions. It was as if these weren't just stories to them anymore.

I studied the faces of my tribesmen. Anger and sadness, ferocity and fear were plain on their faces, and I wondered again at how much had changed while I'd been gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - Embry

Chapter 8 – Embry

Jake tore open the screen door an hour later.

"I fixed the hinge," I said, as the door hissed closed behind him. I'd been pacing since I'd been home. I'd dressed, planning on going back to the bonfire, but then I realized they'd be telling the wolf stories by now, and it was best if I stayed away. I'd thought I could go stand in the shadows just to see her again, but then I thought I should stick around here in case anything happened with the strange scent I'd found. I'd been going in circles, and had just decided to go back to the bonfire for the hundredth time when Jake stormed in.

"What the hell, Embry?"

I swallowed, ready to confess, but chickened out. "Any news?"

Jake shook his head and spoke fast. "I took Edward, Bella, and Alice to where we found the scent, thinking that between them they'd be able to pick up on anything we couldn't. Jasper came too because he goes anywhere Alice goes. I'm not real popular for escorting four vampires on our land, but screw 'em. Anyway, no dice. Nothing. Carlisle said he'd do some research but basically we're no better off than we were an hour ago."

"Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe," he'd said, though neither of us believed that. "What happened after I left the bonfire?"

"Nothing."

Jake stood tall and crossed his arms. I sat down, trying to look calm, but that lasted less than a second. I was pacing again.

I could feel Jake's anger across the room. He was really protective of his sisters. He'd made peace with Rachel being tied to Paul, but he'd always felt like those that were imprinted upon lost their free will as much as we did when we changed. It was why he was so careful around Renesme. Sometimes, to his detriment, he even tried to stay away just so she knew she had a choice in the matter.

"Do I have to order you to calm down?" Jake thundered. A hint of the alpha voice came through.

I stopped pacing and blurted it out. "I imprinted on your sister."

"I know."

"You know? Why aren't you punching my lights out right now?"

"I know what you think happened. I need to know _how_ it happened."

"What do you mean? You've been through it. It just … happened."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Embry." I'd seen Jake angry lots of times, but his icy stare had never been turned on me before. "Our kind imprint to have the best chance of making stronger warriors in the future. So it is_ not possible_ that you imprinted on my sister."

I'm half Makah. No one knew who my dad was, but everyone who knew about the packs knew it had to be Sam's dad, Quil's dad, or Jake's dad. I knew I didn't really deserve to be a part of these legends, that I was only half the warrior the others were, but Jake had never thrown my parentage in my face before now.

Jake's quiet voice stilled me. "I've always known how you felt about her. I was glad you kept it a secret so that people wouldn't talk. When she came back I hoped it was just an old crush and you wouldn't make a play for her. I did not expect you to go to such lengths."

I tensed, understanding what he was thinking. I answered back just as calmly. "You think I made this up. I didn't. I know that I'm not good enough for her, that I'm not even full Quileute …"

"What are you talking about?" Jake's demeanor changed in a blink. He was openly frustrated now. "It's not the Makah side I'm worried about. It's the Quileute side!"

"You've lost me."

"Embry, we imprint so we make strong future generations. You can't have kids with my sister since she's your sister, too! You have not imprinted on her, so either you're making it up, or you've truly convinced yourself of a lie."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He'd lost it. My best friend and pack leader was cracked up. "Why would you think I'm her brother?"

"You're not?"

"Jake, I'm not her brother or yours. Billy is not my biological father."

Jake paced for a full minute before he sat down hard on the couch. "Huh," he said. I made my way to the black leather recliner across from him.

I sighed. I've owed him this conversation for a while. "When I first started working at the hospital, I asked Dr. Cullen to run a DNA test on me. He said he'd already analyzed your blood, so he just needed a bit of mine. Anyway, we're not brothers in the biological sense."

"Huh."

We sat there in silence for a long time. At length, I asked, "Why were you so sure Billy was my father?"

He shook his head. "A conversation I had with him a while back. We'd been talking about how relationships that seem perfect from the outside still have issues. He seemed sad about it, like it was personal to him, like he was talking about him and Mom. Then right after that he started talking real wistful-like about how some brief relationships are more meaningful than longer ones, and it sounded to me like he wasn't talking about Mom. They were married for fifteen years, which is hardly short. Then for some reason he started talking about you and your job. He's really proud of you, you know. Like a father would be."

I smiled at that. Billy had been more like a father to me than anyone.

"Anyway," Jake continued. "I lost some respect for him, but we never talked about it again. I was upset that he cheated on Mom, but I chose to remember how happy they were together. I figured what's done is done. She can't be hurt by it, so why should I be? I was happy even, at the idea of having a brother. I thought you knew, too."

"Nope."

"Huh," Jake said again. Then after a long while he asked, "So, who is your father, then?"

"I don't know."

Jake laughed.

"No, I really don't know. I never got around to stealing Quil's or Sam's hairbrushes, and eventually I realized it didn't matter."

I leaned forward, the leather chair creaking beneath me. "Do you believe me now? About the imprinting?"

Jake scrubbed his hand over his face and nodded. I hated the wariness in his eyes and the heavy slump of his shoulders.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"No one, as far as I can tell. I only got a glimpse of what you were thinking, but I know you well enough to guess what happened."

That was a relief.

Jake let out a low whistle. "So. You and Bec, huh?"

"Are you going to punch me now?"

"No punching." Jake said, a sad smile on his lips. He leaned forward and steepled his fingers. _Here it comes._ I thought.

"Em, here's the deal. She's been through hell. Mom's death changed her. She's been running forever, and she just got rid of that douchebag she was married to."

I nodded. "I know."

"She doesn't know the stories are true. She's a skeptic by nature. She wouldn't believe you if you told her, and I'm not sure she could handle it if you did."

"I know."

"And she gets a choice in the matter. You will make sure of that."

"I know."

"She'll bolt, Em. If she gets scared or overwhelmed, she'll leave."

"I know." Jake could not know how much that possibility scared me. Even before tonight, the idea that Becca would leave us again was painful.


	9. Chapter 9 - Becca

Chapter 9 – Becca

I didn't realize when I came back to help Rachel that they'd think I was back for good.

It started at breakfast the next morning. Dad, Rachel, and Paul sat around the kitchen table and I sat in my spot near the radiator as we shared the gossip we'd heard at the bonfire.

"Your Aunt Jane is retiring from teaching at the tribal school," Dad said as he gave me a look like that should mean something to me.

"Mrs. Hughes had two vacant houses she's trying to rent," said Rachel too off-handedly to be convincing.

"Aunt Nora predicted that you'll be a grandfather within a year," Paul declared to Dad. When Rachel objected, Paul laughed and said, "Don't worry Rache, Auntie Becca will watch the kids while their mom works."

As if I'd be here then. In a year. Even if I didn't have the money I'd earned from teaching in Hawaii, my photography hobby-slash-side business, and my generous divorce settlement, there was no scenario that would make me stay here. The sky was still dark from last night's rain, making the family room feel smaller than usual. I itched to get out of there. I could almost hear Jake's bike calling me from the little shed.

But instead of bolting, I changed the subject. "What's with the wolves?"

Three simultaneous coughs indicated I'd been heard. In the moment before they recovered, Rachel's face whitened, Paul stared hard at me, and Dad's deep forehead wrinkles made an appearance. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was hiking yesterday I heard a wolf howl and then last night I thought I saw one, only I think my eyes must have been playing tricks on me because it looked huge. I don't remember seeing wolves around. Did they just move here?"

Paul said, "What color was the wolf?"

"Gray, it was a big gray wolf."

"Hmm."

Rachel's voice pitched unusually high. "You know, I've noticed a lot more wolves around lately, too. They don't howl often, though."

Dad still looked sad when he said, "Yes, Rebecca, the wolves are a new addition since you've been gone."

It was Rachel's turn to change the subject. "Anyway, now that you've seen the reception venue, we can start planning the decorations, staging, timing, and the rest of it. The community center doesn't have a wedding coordinator, but I know someone who would love to help."

"Who?" Paul asked.

Rachel smiled at her betrothed. "Renesme's Aunt Alice." She turned her attention to me. "Jake can get you her number."

Paul gripped his fork too tight and Dad's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Is Alice dangerous or something?" I asked, trying to make light of the tension.

"No," Rachel said firmly at the same time Paul said, "Yes."

I'd meant it as a joke, but I guessed it wasn't funny.

Rachel went on as if her fiancé wasn't fuming next to her. "She's very talented. You should have seen Renesme's birthday party last year. I almost died it was so gorgeous."

Paul stood. "Rachel, can I speak to you for a sec?" He stormed off down the hall and went into the room I was staying in. Rachel followed calmly, as if she'd been expecting this reaction.

I could hear whispering in the room. Dad looked like he was watching a pot boil over and couldn't turn the heat down. He answered my unasked question. "Some people, Paul being one of them, have issues with Renesme's family."

That was strange. How could that be when Jake was so close with them? I didn't get a chance to ask though, because right then Paul stormed back into the family room. "Becca, you can work with Alice, but you need to meet somewhere public. Under no circumstances are you to go to their house, and Alice certainly can't come here. Do you understand?"

I crossed my arms. "Since when do you make the rules, Paul?"

Rachel stood beside Paul. "Becca, he's right on this one. I'd love it if you would work with Alice." She glanced at Paul. "But you need to be careful, take precautions. Make sure Jake is with you. Or Leah. She's a bridesmaid. You could have Leah go with you."

It sounded like more trouble than it was worth, and I'd decided to "forget" to call Alice when Rachel walked across the room and hugged me. "I wish I could explain."

That was the second time someone had said that to me. What was so hard to explain? I found myself withdrawing. I didn't do drama. I didn't care about little squabbles between families. I didn't have to get involved.

Rachel gave me her sweet, innocent look that no one was immune to. "Promise you'll call her this week?" Damn, she knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

"Sure, sure." I was suddenly very warm. I needed air, fast air pushing past me as I rode far from this.

I grabbed Jake's leather jacket off the hook by the door and shoved my arms through the sleeves. Dad wheeled to the door, blocking me.

"Becca, you're grown, but you are still my daughter and you will listen to me. You be careful on that bike. Wear your helmet. It's stopped raining, but the roads are still slick. Do not go off road. Do you hear me?"

"Yup," I said, and edged around him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 - Embry

Chapter 10 – Embry

Work was good, but it was a tediously slow day at the hospital and no matter how hard I looked, there was nothing to do. I liked studying, but the new semester didn't start for a couple more weeks. Dr. Snow had a nice library in his office that he let me use whenever I wanted, so I grabbed a medical text from the gastroenterology section and went to the main exam room to read and wait for a patient. I'd take a splinter, a headache, anything to get out of my own head right now.

It didn't work. As fascinating as the lower intestines were, I couldn't concentrate.

No one knew. It was rare to keep a secret in the pack, but I hadn't been on duty since it happened and Jake had had enough experience being around Edward to be able to control his own thoughts. I wanted to be in my wolf body to run, but I couldn't do that without betraying my secret.

I needed a plan. I'd see her soon enough, and when I did I couldn't be a lovesick puppy. Jake was right. Becca had been through enough. Jake had always said she married Solomon just so she could get out, but that didn't mean she hadn't loved him on some level. She needed time, and I could be patient. She needed a friend, so that's what I would be.


	11. Chapter 11 - Becca

Chapter 11 – Becca

My brother was the very best brother in the entire world. The bike was awesome. I tore through the woods, ignoring Dad's mandate to stay on pavement, and made my way up to a spot Jake had suggested. I went off of the clearing though, on to paths that could barely be called trails. The ground was damp and the bike wasn't meant for the terrain, but it did well enough. I wound westward through the brush, hoping to get a glimpse of the ocean along the top of one of these ridges.

I dodged a small log, then a bigger one, screaming with joy as I powered on. I pushed farther, up up up the ridge. I laughed and grunted with exhilaration, grinding the gears for maximum torque and speed.

I was a bird. I was flying. I was free.

Finally, I crested the top of the hill. Panting, I turned the engine off, took off my helmet, and gazed at the view below. It was gorgeous. Better than I remembered. The fog had burned off earlier that morning so I could see the ocean to the west and the strait to the north. I could even make out a fuzzy landmass that was the edge of Canada. The world was so big up here; anything seemed possible.

A wolf howled in the distance. It should have been creepy, a wolf howling with me alone in the woods, but it wasn't. It was comforting somehow.

I looked south at a hill that jutted out to the sea. In a clearing at the hillcrest, a wolf stood watching. It was massive and gray, but thinner than the wolf I saw last night. Suddenly the animal started sprinting towards me. It ran faster as it reached the beach below me, blurring in impossible speed. The wolf grew larger to my eyes and didn't seem comforting any more. As soon as I saw the creature begin to climb my mountain, I kicked the bike back to life and yanked the handlebars toward home. It was harder to maneuver downhill. I came close to going over the handlebars more than once, but I managed to stay on the bike.

I could hear the pounding of wolf paws on the bracken earth, or that may have been my heart pounding in my ears. I sped up, gripping the handlebars with all of my might, willing the bike to stay under my control. The highway came faster than I was prepared for. I screamed and tried to gain control of the bike on the wet cement, but it wobbled beneath me. Before I knew what happened, I was skidding into the forest down the side bank of the road, my entire left side taking the brunt of the fall. I screamed in pain, and then suddenly I was still. The bike had come to a stop, halted in its unforgiving inertia by an old tree that had lent its strength for my life.

I moaned in pain. The wolf howled again. I couldn't stay there, not with the wolf so close. I don't know how I found the strength, but I managed to push the bike up to the roadside. Shaking, I bit down on my lip so hard I drew blood as I kick started the bike. I hauled myself back on and drove as steadily as I could down to Forks. I needed help, as much as I hated to admit it. I'd seen enough accidents from surfing, biking, and cliff diving in my day. I'd always been the one to make sure people got to the hospital, and I'd take my own advice now.

Dad was going to be furious and stressed and that was the last thing he needed. I groaned with regret and pain. Maybe I could keep this from him. The damage didn't actually feel too bad. My arm, under Jake's leather jacket, would be fine, though Jake probably wouldn't be too happy about the tear on the elbow. I had definite road rash on my hip and knee. Hopefully they weren't bleeding too much. If nothing was broken, I was in the clear, but there was only one place I could find that out.


	12. Chapter 12 - Embry

**Enjoy Becca and Embry's first meeting! As always, please review. This story is a labor of love and I welcome your feedback. **

Chapter 12 – Embry

"Excuse me, I need some help." I heard a woman's voice in the lobby. I peeked through the window to see who had come in, and then bolted upright when I saw that it wasn't just any woman, it was _her_. I cursed my possessive thoughts. She wasn't mine, not yet, maybe not ever. She did actually have a choice in the matter. I frowned when I noticed how heavily she leaned on the desk. She was injured.

Jason at the front desk was just about to hand Becca a clipboard when I appeared next to her. "Becca, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just …" She looked up at me and stopped talking.

Our eyes met, and once again I had that feeling, that complete-happy-strings-tying-myself-to-her feeling. I mentally shook myself. She was in pain. That needed to be fixed now, and I could fix it.

"Jase, I'll handle this," I said to the front desk guy, and then to Becca I asked, "Can you walk?" She winced. I ran to the other side of the room, probably too fast, grabbed a wheel chair, and wheeled it over to her.

"No. I can walk," she said.

I wasn't going to argue with her. "Okay then, just lean on me and I'll take you back." She did. I was too focused on her pain to revel in the fact that she was touching me. She smelled like vanilla and sunshine and sweat and blood and adrenaline.

I half carried her back to an exam bay and helped her get up on the bed. I knew I was disobeying protocol, but I had to fix her that minute. Assessing her body quickly, I saw that she had epidermal abrasions on her left side. Her knee bled through her jeans and she held her left arm delicately. Her vitals seemed fine, but I'd have to use the equipment and not just my senses to be sure.

"Were you on a bike?" I asked, not masking the worry in my voice.

That must have annoyed her, because she pursed her wide, ruby, heart-shaped lips and said, "Do I know you?" She crossed her arms, and winced.

Yup, definitely annoyed. But at least she couldn't be seriously hurt. A part of me was bothered that she didn't recognize me, but I was mostly relieved that she wasn't seriously injured.

I leaned in close to her and her eyes widened and grew darker. I'll be honest; I know I'm not bad to look at. I'd never used my looks to my advantage before. I hadn't ever wanted to. Sure did come in handy now though. "Yes, we've met," I said in a low voice. "Where are you hurt? How did this happen?"

It took a moment, but eventually her pupils returned to normal. She took a shallow breath and clenched her jaw. I shouldn't have been thinking about how attractive her stubbornness was since she was hurt and all, but I couldn't help it.

"Fine," I said strapping a blood pressure cuff to her right arm and starting the machine. "I'll tell you how we know each other if you tell me where you are injured."

She relented. "I think my arm's just bruised, but I definitely have some road rash on my leg and hip. I just came here to make sure nothing was broken."

"How did you get hurt?" I could guess what had happened, but I wanted to hear her voice. I took her pulse and then ripped the cuff off.

Becca shook her head. "You said you would tell me who you are."

"I said I would tell you how we know each other, and I will. I live on the reservation, too. I've known you forever, and I'm very glad to see you again. Welcome home, Becca Black. I'll get the doc for you." I gave her my best smile and then turned away.

Before I was out the door, she called, "Embry?" I chuckled in response.


	13. Chapter 13 - Becca

**Please review and give me your feedback on this scene. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 13 – Becca

Embry. Freaking. Call. My my my, how he had grown. I sat motionless on the hospital bed. The quiet of the hospital—I must have been the only patient—rang in my ears. The pain along my left side had dulled, and all I could think about were those kind, knowing eyes and that beautiful full smile. I'd recognize that smile anywhere, but his laugh had changed, now throaty and full. Gone was the soft, sweet voice of a child, replaced by a manly, deep tone. It was still gentle, but stronger, more confident. He was huge, as big as the other guys at the bonfire, and he was beautiful. His skin seemed to shine in the florescent light of the room. His face was chiseled like a sculpture of a Greek god and his black hair fell perfectly just above his midnight eyes. His lips, I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but his lips were absolutely kissable. I blushed, thinking how strange it was to think about little Embry Call romantically, but how could I help it? He was gorgeous. I resisted the urge to fan myself even though the room had grown warm.

"Rebecca Black?" Another voice, gruffer this time, interrupted my thoughts. "I'm Doctor Gerandy. Embry's just informed me that you had an accident on your motorcycle?"

I hadn't told Embry that, but I guessed it was obvious.

I nodded. "I think my arm's just bruised, but I came because I wasn't sure if anything was broken. Although, I've had broken bones before, and this doesn't feel broken, still, I thought I should … check. Also, I think I have some scrapes on my leg, but I can fix those later."

I was babbling. I didn't know why. I was strangely nervous. Was Embry nearby? Could he hear me?

"Can you take your jacket off? I need to assess the damage."

I shrugged out of Jake's jacket, and suddenly Embry was there, easing my left arm out of the sleeve. His touch was so gentle I could barely feel it, but my cheeks warmed. Was he ridiculously hot? Warm, I meant warm. His entire body seemed to radiate heat. I wanted to draw closer to him, and I felt the loss when he laid my arm gingerly across my body and stepped away.

Doctor Gerandy's touch felt cold and brittle next to Embry's, but he quickly assessed the damage. When I didn't flinch at any of the movements he put me through, he nodded.

"I'm fairly confident there is no break, but we should take an X-ray just to be sure. Now your leg. I'll have someone come help you out of your jeans and get you changed in to a gown." I couldn't help it. I was staring at Embry. He stared back with a challenge in his eyes.

"I'll get Gail," Embry said with a mischievous grin. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," the doctor said. "I'll have the tech ready the room."

Embry was back in a moment with a friendly nurse named Gail and a horrible hospital gown with little paisley prints on it. He shrugged, "I tried to find one with little ducks on them, but this is the best I could do."

He remembered. "The ducks." I laughed breathlessly.

He smiled that big smile, clearly pleased that I had remembered. I really liked making him smile.

"Let's get those pants off," he said with a wink. Then he stepped back and closed the curtain in front of himself, leaving me alone with Nurse Gail.

He hovered. His large shadow fell on the curtain. "It's usually not that easy to get my pants off, you know," I said to him. "You must be very proud of yourself, Em." Nurse Gail looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.

Embry chuckled. "Oh, I don't think anyone who knows you would call you easy."

I rolled my eyes but sucked in a breath as the nurse pulled my arm through my shirtsleeve. She was trying to be gentle, but my damned arm just plain hurt. She put the gown on me then helped me lay down so we could get my jeans off. This was not going to be fun. The jeans came off my hips easily enough, but when she tried peeling them from my knee, it hurt. Bad. I could feel the raw skin and congealed blood pulling away with the fabric. I must have moaned or something because Embry was now standing just behind the curtain. He stuck his hand through the opening near me. I took it and squeezed.

I could tell the nurse felt bad. "I could cut them off?" she said.

"No, no. I love these jeans."

Embry chimed in. "No offense, but I think they might be goners."

"Nah, they've seen worse. I'm an expert at getting blood out of things."

"Really?"

The nurse just continued her work. It hurt, but I had Embry's hand to hold on to. I hoped I wasn't hurting him. At long last, the worst was over. "Okay, I'm decent," I said. The curtain slid open immediately.

The warmth of his big hands was comforting as he saw to my cuts and bruises. I needed only basic first aid, no major injuries, thank goodness. The anesthetic stung, but just a little. As I watched him work, I couldn't help but be impressed by how good he was at this. Embry the fixer, the caregiver. It fit perfectly with how I remembered him.

At last, he was done. "Let's get you into X-ray. You okay with the wheelchair this time? I'll get in trouble if you walk." I shrugged in assent.

I got through the X-ray without assistance. I was feeling better, but I had to wait a long time for the doctor to appear. Through the little window in the room I could see Embry pacing in the hallway.

I heard his phone ring and then he swore. His voice was muffled, but I could hear well enough.

"Yes, she's here," he said. "No, nothing serious, just a few scrapes. She just wanted to check if anything was broken." He paused, listening to whoever was calling. "Calm down, Jake. Nothing is broken. I'm looking at the x-ray right now. ... Yes, I'm allowed to do that. They let me do lots of things here … I would if I wasn't patrolling with you all hours. ... No, calm down. You can't come here. How would you explain how you knew she was here? … I'll bring her home. When's dinner? Yup. No, probably best not to. Sure, sure."

Embry came in to the room acting like the call hadn't happened.

"Nothing broken?" I asked.

"Nope, you're tough as nails, you are." He helped me back in to the wheelchair.

He zoomed us down the corridor back to a curtained bed. Once he was satisfied that I was properly settled, he wheeled a stool next to my bed, sat down, and took my hand. Something was bothering him.

"What's up?" I said. "Is my heartbeat irregular or something?" I hoped he hadn't noticed that it sped up when he touched me, but he probably had. _So, what?_ I thought defensively. It was a perfectly normal response.

"No, you're fine. I just wanted to tell you that, um, I called your brother. I hope that was okay."

Why was he lying to me? "That's funny," I said. "Because I heard your phone ring, so I think it must have been my brother calling you."

I waited for a response. How did Jake know that I was here? Had he driven by and seen his scratched up bike in front of the hospital? If so, why didn't he come in? And why would Embry lie about it?

"Well, he thought, and you probably agree, that Billy wouldn't be happy to hear about this. I mean, it's not safe. You should have someone ride with you, if you go."

He didn't answer my question, but I was distracted by the protectiveness in that statement. I scowled, waiting for my answer.

"Anyway," he continued. "If you don't want Billy knowing what happened, I could cover for you. I offered to drive you home, if you want. Jake can come get the bike later."

I thought about protesting, but I was too tired. The adrenaline had finally left my system and I was crashing. Letting Embry cover for me was my best option.

It was stupid for me to come to the hospital in the first place. I didn't even have health insurance. I'd have to pay out of pocket and hide the bill from Dad.

The doctor returned with the news that nothing was broken, which we already knew. He signed my discharge form and assured me there would be no charge for today's visit. I was shocked with relief when he gave me some samples of high dose ibuprofen and sent me on my way.

Embry muttered something about "special privileges" and produced some hospital scrubs out of nowhere.

"Can you put these on or do you need help?"

"I can do it." The pain was already subsiding. "Can you just, um, undo the back ties to this fabulous gown?" He swallowed and then nodded. I barely felt his feather-light touch as he pulled the ties loose.

Minutes later, I was limping out of the hospital on Embry's arm. I thanked the stars that Embry had taken Jake's Rabbit to work. I didn't think I could climb back on that bike right now if my life depended on it. Miraculously, I would still make it home in time for dinner with an alibi and an ally.

I let him help me into the passenger seat. I didn't need his help, but I liked his little frown of concern as he buckled my seatbelt for me.

His big form looked so out of place in the driver's seat of the little car.

"No Dodge Viper?" I asked, pleased when my memory of his dream car made him smile.

"Don't really need it," he said. "We don't get out much."

"We?" I asked. Did he and his girlfriend stay in all of the time?

"Um, me and the guys, you know." For some reason he stuttered at the words. "We don't really have a need for cars, since we're pretty much here all of the time."

"Huh," I said, parsing out all of the strange things in that statement.

"What about you?" he asked. "No Ducati for you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never stayed in a place long enough to get a bike of my own." Strange how I'd forgotten something that used to mean so much to me. But the motorcycle was just a symbol of my freedom. Back then, I'd wanted out so bad that even Dad's old pickup would have sufficed.

"Well, I'm relieved. Apparently you don't have a very good track record on motorcycles."

"Hey," I said, swatting at him before forgetting that my left arm still hurt. "Ow," I murmured.

He smiled at me in sympathy and then grabbed my hand as unselfconsciously as always, squeezing it in comfort. I stared at our linked hands. His was much larger than it had been when we were kids, mine had a new scar just under my thumb from fishing a couple of years ago, but they were the same hands. I could feel the same ridge of callouses he'd always had on his palm.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, comforted by the familiar and constant. I ignored that little alarm in my head warning me about the danger of the permanence of some things.

Just when I thought the day could not get weirder, we stopped at Rachel and Paul's so I could borrow some clothes. Rachel and I were nowhere near the same size, but I was sure I could find something that would work.

As we pulled up to their house, I was struck with both the hominess and grandeur of the place. The outside was just like the postcard-like pictures Rachel had sent me. Her and Paul's two-story shingle-style home was hunter green with freshly painted white shutters and a big wrap around porch. It fit perfectly in a large grove of pine trees and had a beautiful mountain vista as a backdrop.

Inside, the house was decorated with clean, rustic elegance. The barn wood floors were stained a dark cherry and a painted brick fireplace was topped with a beautiful copper hood. Large windows framed the main room so it felt light and airy. The room was decorated for comfort, with plush couches and warmly lit reading lamps. The walls were dotted with lots of pictures of Rachel and Paul and their friends, two of mom's paintings, and, to my surprise, three prints of some of my better-selling photos. The room opened into the bright white kitchen with its top-of-the-line appliances and granite countertops. Still more pictures lined the shelves in there.

I didn't explore much, but I did go into Rachel's closet upstairs, which was bigger than the last house I lived in. I'm not much of a clotheshorse, but now that Rachel had money, she clearly was. I admired the organized shelves and racks, then realized I had taken up too much time and pulled on the first things I could find that would work. I rolled her gray sweats up to my knees so they wouldn't be floods and put a pink hoodie on over a plain white t-shirt.

Embry raised an eyebrow as I emerged from upstairs. I guessed pink really wasn't my color. We left the Rachel's and before I knew it, we were speeding up the dirt drive to my house.

Embry parked and then turned to me. "Your lip," he said.

I touched my mouth. Sure enough, inside my bottom lip was raw. I remembered biting it and drawing blood when I kick started the bike after the crash. What an idiot I was.

When I looked over at Embry, he was staring at my lip. His intense dark eyes made my stomach flip.

Jake came bounding out of the house, breaking the spell. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

My brother opened my door and eased me out of the car. He helped me stand, but his hands were shaking so he let me go. In a split second, Jake was on the other side of the car speaking to Embry so low that I couldn't hear, but it was clear that he was angry. They were almost nose to nose. I could see that Embry's hands were shaking, too.

"Guys?" I asked, confused. Neither of them responded. I limped over to them. "Jake, why are you angry?" That made them stop.

Jake stalked over to me. "Which is the side that hurts?"

"The left."

He ducked under my right arm and helped me walk up the ramp to the front door. Before going in he turned to me. "Becca, I'm sorry." His eyes flashed to Embry's. "I'm not used to thinking of you as someone who needs to be taken care of."

"I'm not."

"You clearly are. No more riding without someone with you."

I felt compelled to remind him who he was talking to. "Who made you the boss?"

He laughed without humor. "It's complicated."


	14. Chapter 14 - Embry

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading! **

Chapter 14 – Embry

Dinner was quiet. I spent most of the time making sure Becca wasn't in too much pain and glaring at Jacob.

If anyone had the right to be mad, I did. If I had known Jake had given Becca the bike, I would have … I don't know, made sure someone was watching her? Gone with her? Stopped her? We were supposed to be protecting our loved ones, not endangering them. What had Jake been thinking?

And how could he be mad at me? I'd done nothing wrong, except maybe talked a little too loudly about secret stuff within Becca's earshot. If he was going to be mad at anyone, he should be mad at Leah for freaking Becca out in the woods.

Besides, we all needed to be on the same page right now if we were going to protect Becca from the truth. She was way too observant, and she'd pick up on any small mistake. It didn't feel right, lying to her. I understood more than ever the reasoning that any imprinted upon person could be privy to the secret, but I knew with certainty that she was nowhere near ready to hear the truth. Like Jake said, she'd bolt.

Becca sighed in to her enchiladas. She was losing steam, tired after such a crazy day. The effort of keeping her accident from Billy further exhausted her. She should sleep, her body needed to heal. I needed to get her in to bed as soon as possible. I think I blushed for no reason.

I tried to focus on Rachel's sporadic comments about wedding planning. It seemed like a lot of work for just one day, but I guessed they had waited so long that it was worth the effort. I perked up when Rachel reminded Becca to call Alice.

Becca looked confused for a minute, her round eyes unusually droopy, and she then nodded. "Will do. Tomorrow," she muttered.

Billy looked worried, but Jake just rolled his eyes like Bec was just being dramatic.

"Why does she need to call Alice?" I asked. It's not that I didn't trust Alice, I did. I just thought we were trying not to give Becca any more clues that would unravel the secret, and now she was supposed to hang out with a vampire?

Rachel answered in a clipped tone. I got the feeling that she had had this conversation before. "Alice is the perfect person to help with the decorations." Paul scoffed the word "person" but Rachel ignored him. "I know she would love to help, and I've already told Becca that she needs to meet Alice in public and not at their house."

It made sense. I admired Rachel. She was the definition of Type A and she got things done. It was one of the reasons she and Paul hadn't tied the knot before now. Rachel had a plan for everything, and heaven help you if you defied her edicts. She was determined to be well established in her career before they married. And she had done it. She was a force to reckon with.

Rachel continued, "And besides, we all love Alice, right?" She looked meaningfully at Jake, who nodded because he was supposed to.

"You need someone to go with you?" I asked Becca. She looked up, bleary eyed.

"Yeah, I guess. You wanna go?"

I smiled. "Sure, name the date."

She chuckled, then sighed and relaxed back in her seat on the couch. She was beat.

"Okay, it's time for bed, duckie." I said, leaning over to scoop her up, being extra careful with her left side. She was too tired to object. She felt perfect in my arms, strong and solid and alive and here.

She laughed. "Duckie, that's cute, Em." She patted my face as I carried her to her room.

"Do you want pajamas?" I said, laying her carefully on the bed.

She sighed. "I'm not changing again."

I pulled her meds from my pocket. "Here, take these. They'll help." The water glass by her bed was empty, so I slipped into the bathroom, filled the glass, and was back before she could blink. I should have slowed down, moved at a human pace, but when it came to meeting her needs, I couldn't help myself from doing everything I could. She didn't notice, she just smiled at me with those full lips and swallowed her pills. She was so beautiful it hurt. I knew I should get out of there, let her sleep, but it was hard to leave her now that I was by her side. I cleared my throat. "I'll come and check on you tomorrow. Call me when you know when you're meeting Alice."

I stood slowly, wanting to prolong my time with her. She said, "Thanks, Em, for today. You're … it was so good to see you."

"'Night, Bec." It was harder than it should have been to close the door. I had to get a hold of myself.

Which was more necessary now, because the group in the kitchen was staring open mouthed at me. All except Jacob, who looked like he couldn't decide to be the protective brother or the happy best friend.

There was no need for an explanation. Everyone in the kitchen knew what was going on. And damn it, Paul would be sure to blab it everywhere.

I shrugged. "So, yeah, um. That happened. At the bonfire." I looked to Billy. "I hope that's okay with you, sir."

Jacob and Paul snorted, which made Rachel hit Paul on the back of the head. But Billy nodded. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were bright, which made me uncomfortable.

Paul said, "Well I guess that answers that question."

My protective instincts flared. "She doesn't know anything, Paul. You will respect that. She's seen a lot of change lately, and she hasn't been here to see the changes that have taken place here. I'll tell her soon, about me certainly, and depending on how that goes, about us. Until then, we need to keep the secret. It won't be easy, but we have practice."

Paul smirked. "Well, I'm sure my wolfish grin won't betray anything."

I crossed my arms. "If it takes me asking Sam to issue an order, Paul, I will."

He backed down. Paul hated being told what to do more than most.

Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat. The Blacks were good secret keepers, but this one would be harder than most. "Rachel, I know you guys are closer than anything, but you have to see this is what's best for her, for now."

"Yes, yes of course," she said. And then, "Oh, Em …" she covered her mouth and her eyes were as bright as Billy's.

"Yeah, well." I studied my sneakers. This was all so new and complicated. I didn't know what else to do, so I turned to Jake. "I'm on in a bit. I'll spell you later." Jake nodded, solemn.

I could feel their whispers as I walked and then ran from the house, fearless on four legs. It was a relief to be in this form again. I repeated her name to the rhythm of my gait.

_Rebecca. Rebecca. Rebecca. Rebecca. _


	15. Chapter 15 - Becca

**Thank you so much for reading! Please add your reviews! **

**Here's a long chapter with some heat and an appearance from Alice! **

I woke early. Thank goodness Dad hadn't noticed that I was injured. I didn't want to stress him out and I really didn't need a lecture. I felt bad that I hadn't said goodbye to my sister last night, but I'd see her on Friday.

I stretched in bed, realizing I had a whole week with mostly free time before Rachel came back for a report. I did need to meet the mysterious Alice. Damn, I'd forgotten to get her number from Jake.

My cell phone buzzed. I didn't know anyone who would call me so early except Rachel, so I answered without looking. "What?" I said into the phone. "Did I forget to do something already? I've only had a few minutes of consciousness."

A tinkling bell laugh answered me. "Becca? Hi, this is Alice. I saw that you were going to call me, so I just figured I'd call you."

My brain is slow in the mornings, so it took me a second to respond. "Oh, Alice. Hi. Thanks for calling." Then I thought about what she said. "Wait, how did you know to call me? You saw it?"

That laugh again. "Oh no, I mean, ah, Jake told me. So I thought I would call. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"How are you feeling? Um, Jake said you crashed that bike yesterday?" Her tone was disapproving.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've certainly had worse."

"Yeah, well. That bike has some history." She hissed something under her breath. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like, "humans … insist … risks."

I let that go. "Anyway, I was wondering, well, my sister was wondering, if you could possibly help with some ideas for her wedding? She's getting married in just over a month?"

A squeal. An adorable bell-like squeal. "Oh, thank you so much for asking. Of course, I saw, I mean, I thought you might ask me. Jacob said, of course. Um, hold on a sec."

She apparently covered the phone because it sounded muffled, but I distinctly heard, "I'm not used to … No, I know. Sorry, okay?" Another pause, and she was back. "Sorry about that. Jake's being silly. Anyway, do you want to meet? There's an adorable little diner in town. Well, by adorable, I mean the only diner. And by diner, I mean truck stop, but still. Do you want to meet there today?"

"Sure. I can meet anytime. Oh, but I'm supposed to, that is, Embry said he wanted to come. You know Embry right? I need to check his schedule."

"Jake says Embry's free until sunset."

"Oh, okay." I had the distinct feeling that I was being handled, and I didn't like it.

"So, how about we meet at noon at the diner? You can tell me all about the location of the wedding. Oh, and bring those pictures."

"Sure, yeah, sounds great. Wait, how did you know about the pictures?"

"Um, Jake told me."

Jake certainly was talkative today.

"Alright, well. I guess I'll see you later?"

"See you then! Oh, Becca, I'm so excited to meet you. Thanks for asking me to help."

"Sure, no problem?" I said it like it was a question.

I texted Embry the news. I had some time, so I went for a walk to the beach. My leg was healing nicely. The scabs were stiff but the bruises were already fading and my arm only hurt when I twisted it. I'd always been a fast healer.

The salty air worked better than a cup of coffee to wake me up. The beach was just as I'd left it. Multi-colored rocks clattered under my feet as I walked past oddly shaped driftwood, dewy seaweed, and barren fire pits. Seagulls flew above me calling out and then diving to the sea. The light wind brushed against my face, urging me on.

The tide was high so I walked along a thin strip of beach until I came to a sturdy piece of driftwood. I sat down and counted the waves as they came in. True to form, every seventh wave was the biggest one. Some things you could always count on.

After making my way home, I grabbed an apple and sat in the warm spot by the radiator. About a half hour before Embry was supposed to pick me up I realized that I should probably get ready. My stomach flipped as I dropped the apple core into the compost bin and ran to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was showered, dry, freshly bandaged, and on my third outfit. It was ridiculous. I never did this.

I had on jeans, chucks, and a bra when the knock came. I threw on a green sweater and ran to answer the door.

"You're early," I said as I opened the door. His dark hair was pushed to side like he'd made an effort to comb it. His dark blue thermal shirt and jeans hugged his form enough to hint at a well-shaped body. His boots were brown and sturdy.

"Couldn't wait to see you," he said.

I laughed. "Well, don't worry. Your patient is perfectly fine."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Did you change your bandages?"

"Yes."

"Have you eaten?"

"Embry, we're going to a diner. I'll eat there." What was with the interrogation? That's when I noticed he was hiding one hand behind his back. I swiped at his side, but he was too fast. He spun around me and backed into the house. He grabbed two spoons from the drawer, raised his eyebrows in a challenge, and went to sit on the couch.

He nodded at the space next to him. "Come sit."

"What are you up to?" I said, trying to pretend like I didn't enjoy the game. I sat next to him with my legs folded under me.

"Close 'em."

I grimaced in suspicion, then shook my head and closed my eyes. I heard the scrape of spoons and the sound of a jar opening. His gentle thumb pulled my chin down so my mouth was open. Then I tasted summer and wind and the sweetest of memories.

"Tom's," I said, once I'd swallowed the most delicious ice cream I'd ever tasted. It was our favorite flavor: rocky road. "How did you get it?" It was a rarity, this treat. Tom was a mysterious and temperamental artisan who sold ice cream to Embry's mom's store whenever he felt like making some cash. We'd go months without a taste, and then Tom would deliver and Embry would leave me a message at the duck pond. I'd run from our spot and scramble up the old elm tree behind the store. We'd eat a whole pint together high up in the tree.

Embry scooped a big bite with his spoon, leaving a big marshmallow chunk in the middle for me. He closed his eyes and grunted his approval, just like he always did. I took another bite, being careful to leave him the almonds since they were his favorite.

"Real spoons. We're moving up in the world," I said around the ice cream in my mouth. Back then we'd had to make due with the flat wooden sticks from his mom's store.

"Only the best for my girl."

The spoon stilled in my hand. _His_ girl? That was … too complicated to think about. I changed the subject. "So, you didn't answer my question. How did you get it?"

He shrugged. "This batch may have been hidden in my freezer."

"For how long?"

His eyes were guileless. "I knew you were coming back."

"Please tell me this ice cream is not ten years old."

He laughed. "No, only a couple of months."

I smiled, relieved. "Well, I still admire your discipline. I couldn't have resisted."

"It's worth it to see your reaction. Seriously, do they have sugar in Hawaii? Are you on some sort of pleasure-denying diet?"

It had felt that way. I shrugged and took another bite. "I guess I just forgot how much I like it. And nothing is as good as Tom's."

He was quiet for a moment, savoring his bite. "You know," he said eventually. "I took a pint of Tom's pistachio ice cream to Seattle once. We were up there for a car show Jake and the guys wanted to see. It wasn't the same. It's like it actually lost flavor on the trip."

"Time and place," I said, completely understanding what he meant.

"Yup."

I scooped the last bite. "Why did you buy pistachio for the road trip?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, but he answered. "Because it's my favorite."

I gasped. "Since when?"

"Since always."

I put my hand on my heart. "Do you even like rocky road?" My dramatic tone was only half-pretended.

"Of course I do. It's just that you like it more, so if we were sharing I always got rocky road."

It was silly, but I felt like I'd just found a worm in an apple. Something that was picture perfect had a hidden slimy flaw.

"Hey," he said, resting his hand on my knee. "Don't do the clown frown."

My face went blank. I was a pro at hiding my emotions. I'd become a very good liar over the years, but Embry was truthful to a fault.

"You've never lied to me." I said hearing the lie in my words. "I thought that you hadn't ever lied to me. Never mind. It's just a dumb little untruth, I know."

"Becca," he paused for a long moment. When our eyes met, I saw the conflict and uncertainty in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "That's the only lie I told you back then. I promise."

I couldn't figure out why those words sounded false, but I knew I wanted to distance myself from whatever emotion was bubbling up inside me. "We should go," I said, grabbing his spoon. I stood and went to rinse our dishes in the sink.

He helped me into Jake's jacket, taking care with my left arm. Someone had sewn up the tear in the left elbow with careful little stitches. I'd have to thank Rachel for that.

The diner was busy. A pretty brunette sat at the counter eating a veggie burger, a table by the front windows was filled with high school students in letterman jackets, and two truckers sat at tables by the door. Embry gestured toward a table toward a windowed section in the back. He touched my back lightly as we wound our way through the room. When we reached our table, he pulled a chair out for me and then sat across from me against the back wall.

I didn't know what to say, so I grabbed the menu propped against the condiment rack and studied it.

I was surprised when a figure appeared right next to me at the table, but Embry wasn't.

"Hello, you must be Becca. I'm Alice." She stood at the edge of table with a dainty smile on her lips. She was perfectly still, but she seemed like a ball potential inertia. I couldn't quite figure it out, but she felt powerful? Intimidating? She was tiny, pale, and gorgeous. Her cropped hair was styled smooth and flat against her face with a little curl on her cheek like a flapper from the 1920's. Her eyes were a color I'd never seen before, light brown with a bit of yellow sprinkled in. She used her tiny frame to her advantage, wearing a gauzy lavender and tan patterned top, a short cream colored skirt, and knee high tan boots that probably cost more than Jake's car. She was striking.

"H-hello. Nice to meet you," I said, trying not to stare.

"Please, sit down, Alice," Embry said, gesturing to the chair next to him. Alice rolled her eyes and sat next to me. Out of nowhere, she produced a tiny laptop. She tapped some keys and the next thing I knew I was immersed in hundreds of pictures of everything from bouquets to table decorations to favors, each with its own notes. She had song lists, parking plans, schedules, and a program already outlined. I decided right then that Alice was my new best friend.

I'm shy. I'm not good with new people. I'm not proud of that fact, and over the years I've worked to overcome it. So I ignored that voice in my head that urged me to lean away from Alice. I was stronger than my social inhibition, and this was important to Rachel. I wasn't going to be afraid to talk to Alice. Instead I leaned in and immersed myself in the genius of this harmless little person.

The waiter came. Alice said she had already eaten, I ordered a burger, and Embry ordered the same.

He was staring at me. I don't think he'd stopped staring at me since we sat down. I tried not to notice, but it made me self-conscious. Did I have ketchup on my lip? Was he still worried if I was in pain? Was I that interesting?

Every few minutes I'd realize I was winding my hair around my finger or biting my lip. I'd stop fidgeting and glance at Embry, who just kept watching me with an absent look on his face. Who was I kidding? He wasn't looking at me. He was just bored to tears. I had to pull myself together.

I know Alice noticed. I don't think she missed much in general, but she was kind enough not to comment on my obvious distraction. She just glided through every detail as if it were a dance, as if sitting in a diner planning a wedding for someone she barely knew made her happier than anything else she could be doing right now.

"The great thing is that your sister sent the invitations out weeks ago, so we aren't that far behind," she said. "You already have the venue, the guest list, the timing, the officiant, and the wedding party, and Rachel could not have done better with her choice of a color scheme."

I nodded. "Green is her favorite color, and with the white and some silver mixed in like you suggested, it will look great with the forest backdrop at the community center." I paused, trying to keep the details organized in my head. "Oh, also, the R.S.V.P. cards have started trickling in. We've had forty two accepted and nineteen declined so far." Suddenly I wondered why Alice and her family were not on the guest list. I colored with embarrassment, but recovered fast enough. Time to change the subject.

"Okay, so we've decided that the centerpieces and the main decorations will be geraniums, peonies, and freesia. Mostly white linens with hints of silvery green, and twinkle lights, 'everywhere.'" I made air quotes with my hands.

Embry perked up. "Alice does mean 'everywhere'. I've been to enough of her parties to know."

Alice laughed. I really liked her laugh. It was so sweet and honest. "Yes, 'everywhere'." She mocked my air quotes. "If it's okay, I'll arrange for you two to go cake tasting at this little bakery in Port Angeles. They do the best cakes in the area. You can narrow cakes down for Rachel and Paul and then get samples of ones you think they'll like."

I looked to Embry who nodded. "Sure."

I said, "Thanks, Alice. Don't you want to come?"

"No, I'm not much for cake, but thanks for the invitation." She smiled wide and something about her perfectly straight white teeth made me cringe.

I blinked to clear my head. There was one major factor we hadn't discussed. "The thing is, Alice, we are operating on a strict budget. We need to make sure to keep that in mind."

"I know that we're still within budget. You can borrow the lights from me, I have a ton of them," she winked at Embry. She had a plan for everything. She'd use her discount at the flower mart and arrange the flowers herself. The cake shop would give her a discount, and we were under budget on food since the tribe was making most of it.

"Rachel's getting her dress in Seattle, and she's already approved what the groomsmen are wearing." Alice tapped her computer screen, proudly calling up a scanned image of a drawing she had done of a handsome man that looked suspiciously like Embry in a Hawaiian style shirt and khakis. "All that's left is the entertainment, which I have some thoughts on, and a few other odds and ends that won't cost a thing except time, and we have plenty of that."

"We only have a month."

"I don't sleep much."

I laughed. She could make light of the tight timeline all she wanted, but my to-do list, albeit shortened, was still a mile long. Still, we'd accomplished so much in one hour I was dizzy. Alice was a godsend.

"Okay, so what's the next step?" I said, happy to let her take the reigns.

She paused and seemed to steel herself, as if she were about to say something delicate. I frowned in anticipation.

She tilted her tiny head and spoke softly. "I think there are some opportunities for you to do some research about your traditions. Can you find out more about the potlatch? Is there a traditional dress or a part of the ceremony that we should incorporate? These are things I can't find out. It's not on the internet, and I'm not one of you. Is there someone you could ask?"

_My mother_, I thought, realizing why Alice was being so careful. I waited for the gnawing absence in my chest to start burning, but it was more of a sting this time. I looked in Embry's eyes before the pain set in. His warm hand was holding mine. He was breathing big deep breaths, so I watched him and tried to copy him. My arms felt numb and my heart fluttered, but I looked into those warm brown eyes and found strength.

"Yes," I said, not taking my eyes off Embry. "We'll figure it out." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

My eyes stung so I made a show of looking in my bag for something. When I turned back, both Alice and Embry were standing. At some point Embry had paid the bill, so I grabbed my bag and followed Alice out of the restaurant with Embry behind me.

Her arms, when she hugged me goodbye, were hard and strong, which surprised me, but not as much as how cold she was. Her body was like stone in winter, and her hug made me shiver. It was odd, but not as odd as when she turned to leave and I could swear I saw the faintest sparkle on her cheek. It was like her skin reflected the sunlight. Was she so rich that her makeup was made of diamonds?

I was about to ask Embry, but he distracted me by grabbing my hands and asking, "Wanna see some ducks?"

**Please please please review! Type something down in that little box that lets me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Embry

**Things are getting real for Embry and Becca. Enjoy! **

Chapter 16 – Embry

"Thanks for lunch," Becca said as I drove from the restaurant.

"My pleasure." It was. She was the most entertainment I'd had, well, ever.

As the girls had chatted at the diner, I'd taken the opportunity to study Becca. She blinked her long eyelashes each time she spoke, as if she were surprised to be sharing her opinion. Her shoulders were strong, but her posture was just slightly slouched, as if she expected to be rejected at any moment.

She wasn't the type of girl that normally cared about place settings or the cornelli for the cake, whatever that was, but she held her own with Alice. They seemed to be friends at first sight. It didn't surprise me. Alice had been on her best behavior and Becca was easy to love once she let you in.

As they'd chatted and laughed, I picked up bits and pieces of their conversation, but mostly I watched the way Becca touched her neck or coiled a strand of her hair around her finger as she concentrated, then realized what she was doing and stopped herself, or the way her teeth kept worrying her bottom lip. She seemed distracted, wistful, and almost sad at times. It reminded me of our quietest moments at the duck pond. When tiny lines between her eyebrows deepened it used to mean she was trying not to think of her mother. I wondered if it still did.

Alice had noticed my distraction of course. When Becca turned to thank the waiter for taking her plate away, Alice whispered too low for Becca to hear. "Can you please concentrate for a second, I can't get any work done with you ogling her." She was teasing, but it made me worry that the whole world would know about the imprint before I had a chance to say anything to Becca.

I whispered back, quickly. "Sorry, but Alice, please do me a favor and don't say anything. Not yet anyway."

She nodded in assent before Becca could figure out that we'd been talking.

Then Alice had asked Becca a question and those frown lines deepened. I could feel Becca's pain. I grabbed her hand and willed her to look at me. She did. She watched me for the longest moment, and it was so hard not to be happy with her looking at me like I could help her, like I could be her strength. Her shoulders rose and fell and after a long while, her rough voice said, "Yes, we'll figure it out." I could have flown, lifted a mountain, run across the country when she used the word "we".

But I had to be on my guard. She wasn't suspicious yet, but that was because Alice had been on her best behavior. Unlike this morning during her disastrous call to Becca. Jake had told me Alice almost blew it so many times it was like she was making mistakes on purpose.

Our lunch meeting was almost over, we'd left the restaurant and were almost in the clear, when two things happened at once: Alice hugged Bella and the sun came out. I heard Alice's breathless oath as she turned and tried to walk casually away. Becca had looked at Alice's retreating form as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle, and I knew we were screwed.

I had to distract her, so I said the first thing that came to mind. And that's how we found ourselves walking to our little duck pond without ducks, together after almost a decade apart.

"So you didn't get your dream car," she said as we crested the first hill. She paused to drink in the sight. Hawks often flew around here, and Becca loved hawks. She smiled as a beautiful red-tailed hawk swooped through the valley below. "You did find a dream job, though. Being a nurse really suits you, Em."

My cheeks warmed. "Thanks." She knew me so well, and yet she didn't know me at all. "I'm actually not a nurse yet. I have one more semester of online classes and I still need to do my clinical internship at a teaching hospital. It's been tough finding time." I wished I could explain why. "But once I sit for exams I'll officially have the dream job."

"Tough finding time?" she asked.

Damn it. The La Push she knew was a quiet seaside village. I couldn't tell her how much had changed. I couldn't lie to her, but I was good at evasion. "Well, not all of us can take pictures and call it work."

To my relief, she laughed. "Hey, that's just a side-job. I did other work too, you know." Her voice trailed off at the end, and I knew her thoughts had turned dark. Dream jobs or not, it was clear that neither of our lives had turned out like we'd imagined all those years ago.

We passed the rest of the walk in silence.

Once we reached the duck pond, we settled ourselves into our spots. I sat with my arms around my knees on the wide moss-covered flat on top of the large northern boulder, and Becca sat cross-legged on the south end of the little pond in her spot between two boulders.

She looked down at the spot we usually left our messages. "You didn't reply."

She'd left me a drawing of a little game piece from the game Sorry. There was too much I wanted to say, so I hadn't responded. Now I asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"For leaving?"

"Are you sorry you left?"

"No, I guess not."

"Bec, what happened?"

"I just had to go."

"No, I know that. I always knew you were going to leave. What happened to make you come back?"

"Rachel's wedding," her voice wavered.

"Don't, Bec. Not with me."

Her eyes met mine. Her voice was soft when she said, "Em, please don't."

I leaned forward. "I'm here. It's me, Bec." I tried to make it sound how I meant it: that I had always and would always be here for her, that she had a safe place, that I'd never judge or pity her, that I could be strong when she couldn't.

She didn't move, but she did start talking. "I don't do permanent. I've learned that about myself. It's a good thing, not to be tied down. The lifestyle Sunny and I led didn't allow for it. We based ourselves in Hawaii, and I tried to make a go of it there. I made friends. I did odd jobs. We had a cute little house on the edge of a coffee plantation. The best part was that every couple of months we'd take off to some corner of the world to have a new adventure. It was perfect.

"Eventually we'd come back and get settled again. I'd get a new job, catch up with friends, take some college courses. I got my degree, did you know that?" I shook my head no. She smiled. "It took six years, but I did it.

"Anyway, two summers ago, Sunny got hurt and I knew he'd be recovering for a while so I accepted a teaching job. It was just part time, but I loved it. Then half way through the school year Sunny was invited to join a tournament circuit in Indonesia. I didn't want to be away from him for three months and we'd always agreed to keep moving, to not be stuck in one place. I hadn't felt like myself, being almost settled. The timing wasn't great, but I quit my job and went with him."

She swallowed. Her eyes were focused on some far away memory and I knew without a doubt that she hadn't talked about this before. "Indonesia didn't go so well, for Sunny or for our marriage. I was restless and Sunny needed more time to train and get on form, so I went back to Hawaii. When he came home, I hadn't really missed him. I still wanted to travel, but I suggested that he start going to the longer tournaments without me. I'd visit him, but it didn't happen as much as we'd planned.

"I knew it was over when I'd look forward to when he was gone and dread when he came back. Like I said, I don't do permanent. We'd made a good go of it, but we both knew the end had come. This spring he got an opportunity to move to the mainland to help run his friend's promotion business in So Cal. We agreed he should take it. I thought about going, but settling in L.A. was unimaginable, so we just sort of … ended. Then Rachel called and I hopped on a plane."

She hadn't shed a tear through the whole story. She was talking about someone she'd spent the last nine years with and she wasn't upset that it was over. It sounded so callous and aloof. Not like my Becca at all. My Becca cared about people more than she could bear sometimes. I knew I could reach her though. I just needed to find the right chord.

"You liked teaching?"

She smiled. "Loved it." There it was, a little spark of emotion.

"Think you'll get a teaching job here?"

She smirked. "Nah, I'm rich now. Didn't you hear? Divorce settlement." When I didn't take the bait, she sobered. "I'm on my own for the first time ever. I don't want to settle in the first place I land. I need wind on my face. I like to go forward, run." She smiled. She'd really convinced herself of that.

"Did you love him?"

Her face closed off and I knew I'd hit the wrong note. That was all I'd get from her. It made me sad that she could go to a place inside herself even I couldn't reach. Back then I knew she'd needed to take some time away from this place to heal. I hadn't imagined she'd turn running into a lifestyle, or that she'd think actually caring for something or someone was akin to sacrificing herself to inevitable pain. The truth was that she hadn't healed at all. There was no scar tissue, just a flimsy bandage.

But she was still in there. She was still kind and compassionate and smart and strong. She still cared about her family and about me.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you settled down?"

"Not yet, no. But I hope to eventually."

"Haven't found a girl yet?"

"Oh, I've found plenty of girls," I said, giving her my full-watt smile. "But I've only ever wanted you."

**What did you think? Please review! Just a little note in that box would mean so much!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Becca

Chapter 17 – Becca

One of my favorite memories is the sound of our laughter—Embry's and mine—bouncing off the trees at the duck pond.

Kids' laughter is the best. Getting a kid to laugh until they make that "kee kee" sound in the back of their throat is a triumph. Tickling usually does the trick, but so does a funny face at the dinner table, a prat fall, or a good game of tag.

It goes on forever. You have to coax a kid to stop laughing because they have so much joy, when their silly bone gets tickled they can't control themselves. And why would you want them to?

Back then I thought I'd never laugh again, but over time Embry and the duck pond helped me build protective armor around my raw heart. Here with him, I became strong enough to think about Mom, to be myself again, to laugh.

Our laughter bounced off the trees now. The sound had changed. It was deeper and louder and less free, but it was still a great sound.

We weren't laughing about Embry's declaration. That I hadn't found funny as much as I hoped he was just messing with me. Then he'd flicked some pond water at me and I splashed him back. Somehow I ended up in the pond, flinging as much water at him as I could generate with my arms and legs.

He was in the water now, too, trying to brace my arms and splash me at the same time. He wasn't playing fair, but neither was I. Once, when he'd had my arms trapped behind me, I scooped water in my mouth and spit it at his face. He'd pushed me under for that, but I tackled him and he went down, too. I was laughing so hard I probably I swallowed half the pond.

Eventually, we declared a truce and he gamely helped me back up to my seat. It felt so good to be ridiculous and playful. I panted through the smile that wouldn't leave my face.

He was so tall now he could stand in the pool and I could sit on the edge and we were even height. He looked down at my jeans. I don't know how he knew, but he said, "You're bleeding."

I'd probably busted a scab. He carefully rolled my jeans up past my knee and peeled off the limp bandage. The scab there was wet and mushy, but fine.

"It must be your thigh. We should get you home."

"Em, relax, it's just a little blood." I swung my legs over the boulder and prepared to drop to the ground. Embry was already there waiting for me. How had he gotten there so fast?

He helped me down the side of the rock. "I'm going to carry you."

"Over my dead body."

"That's not funny. You're injured, and I can get us there faster."

"Go ahead, I'll walk." I pushed past him and limped all the way down the mountain. He followed, hovered really, behind me the whole way. It took a bit longer than usual to make it home, and I was really wishing I had just let Embry carry me when I finally broke through the trees by my house.

"Embry," Dad said as we went in. "I'm getting tired of you bringing my daughter home hurt every night." I turned toward the bedroom before they could see the regret on my face. I knew it was too much to hope that Dad hadn't noticed my limp last night.

"Sorry, sir," said Embry. "Won't happen again. To be fair, though, she keeps injuring herself. It's not really my fault."

"Is too," I yelled from the bedroom, laughing through the stupid pain as I pulled my jeans and underwear off. I tore my wet sweater and bra off and put on new underwear and a loose-fitting sundress. Then I lay on the bed, trying to conjure the energy to get the bandages on the dresser.

Embry knocked and came in without permission. I didn't care. He was training to be a nurse, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, and it was just my leg. He had me set right in moments.

"Sorry," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For not being more careful with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Help me up. Let's go make dinner for my dad. I have a feeling I'm about to get a talking to, and you'll be a nice buffer."

Dad's scolding didn't last long, and honestly, I deserved it. I felt bad that he was worrying about me and I said so.

"I'll always worry about you, Rebecca," he said, and then rolled over to the coffee table to get my plate. Embry took it from him, and then I stood and took it from Embry, gesturing for him to sit back down at the table while I cleaned up.

Dad had the Marlins game on, so I didn't expect them to talk much. Still, he and Embry were unnaturally quiet. I'd turn around a couple of times, but it didn't look like they were silently talking behind my back.

Finally, Dad spoke. "What's your schedule this week, Rebecca?"

"Leah texted. We're supposed to hang out tomorrow. I have a million things to do for the wedding, but nothing really set in stone. Why?"

"You have time for dinner at Sam and Emily's tomorrow night? Fair warning, Aunt Nora will be there."

"Sure. Sounds great." I'd seen Aunt Nora at the bonfire, but I hadn't talked to her much. She was always good for a little crazy.

"What about you Embry?" Dad asked.

"Can't," he said. "Thanks though. I have work all day and then … stuff tomorrow night."

Stuff? I turned and looked at Embry. His face was carefully blank but his cheeks were pink.

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I should go. Thanks for dinner, Billy."

Dad laughed. "You cooked it."

I walked Embry to the door. "Enjoy your 'stuff'." I said, and then winced. I had no claim here.

"'Night, Becca." He stalled at the door. I tried to ignore the part of me that was sad to see him go. He stepped towards me as if to hug me, but he just gently skimmed his fingers down my bare arm, leaving a trail of warmth. His hand, when he squeezed mine, was so solid and warm that it was hard to let go. He took a deep breath, gave me a half smile, and walked away into the night.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please please review! Your thoughts mean so much to me!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Embry

**I've always felt like Leah got a bad rap. If I'd been through what she had, I'd be cranky, too. In this scene, Embry and Leah try to figure out the best way to help Becca. I think it sheds a little light on her perspective. What do you think? **

Chapter 18 – Embry

I was in so much trouble. A day away from her and I was missing her like I'd lost, well, like I'd lost my heart. I wanted to call or text her, but I stopped myself a hundred times. When I saw Jake at lunch it was all I could do not to ask if he'd seen her. Work was actually busy so it was fun, but once my shift ended I almost drove by Sam and Emily's to drop in and catch a glimpse of her.

Her scent lingered on my skin. Vanilla and sunshine stuck with me all day. Twenty-six hours since I'd seen her, and I was counting the minutes until could see her again.

Leah and I were on patrol that evening. As expected, she didn't go easy on me.

_Saw Becca today._ She thought to me almost as soon as she phased.

_How was she? _

_Good. _

_Did she –_

_Yes, she changed her bandages. She said you'd ask when I told her I'd see you tonight._

_You told her I was seeing you tonight? _

_Yes, for "stuff" as she put it. What the hell, Embry? _

_What do you mean? _

_You're lying to her. Becca's not dumb. _

_She'll leave._

_Yeah, she will, but not because of anything you do. _She sprinted off to patrol the northern border.

I sighed in my mind and took the southern perimeter. _So, how was your day?_

_Good. Great actually. We had some girl time._

I laughed at the image in Leah's mind. _You took her skeet shooting?_

_Us wilderness girls gotta stick together. _She flipped through more images of the day. Becca laughing somewhere in the woods, eating lunch at Leah's house, the two of them making funny faces in a mirror as they tried on ridiculous La Push First Beach tourist hats at my mom's store. It looked like a good day.

_She hasn't changed, _said Leah, concerned.

_I know._

_The rest of us, we've all changed so much. _I could hear her choosing her words carefully, figuring out the best way to broach the subject.

_She's been through hard stuff, but we all have. I am the poster girl for resentment, but I feel I've earned it after I became a wolf, had to deal with magic ruining my love life, and lost my dad. I mean, if there's a medal for Most Deserved Self-Righteous Bitterness, I win, right? _

I snorted. Leah was so self-deprecating, but I'd been in her head for years. I knew how strong she was, and how far she'd come.

She nodded mentally. _I have worked through it, but I've been here, dealing with it. Becca's been off traveling the world and _hasn'tcoped_. She needs to heal. She needs to talk about it._

_She needs to stop running, _I added. I could feel Leah agree. _Can you talk to her? _

_Embry, we both know that outside of her family, you're the only one she's ever talked to about anything real. _

_I tried. She shut me down. _

_Then try again. _

_When you lost your dad, _I braced myself for the pain I knew Leah still felt. _How did you move on? _

_You never move on. He'll always be with me and it will always hurt that he's gone. _Her mind flipped through thoughts too fast for me to process. _But I guess after a while I could think of him without pain. He's still with me. He's a part of who I am. He'd be proud of what we do, keeping the tribe safe. _

_But it's not what you would have chosen for yourself._

_Bitter poster girl, remember? _

_I thought it was a resentment poster and a bitter medal? _

_Both. I get both. I've earned them. _

_Okay, but you're working through that, and Becca's not bitter. _

_She's in denial and has isolated herself since it happened. Honestly, do you read, Embry? Stages of grief? She hasn't moved past the first step. _

_Oh. _I thought about the dozens of psychology texts I'd had to read for school, and realized that I was a complete idiot. I had all the tools I needed; I just didn't think to apply them to this situation.

_Embry, stop. _

I stopped in my tracks, wondering if Leah had picked up another new scent. The strange creature that was in our woods the night of the bonfire hadn't reappeared, but we were still on alert.

_No, not that, _Leah thought. _I mean, stop thinking you can fix Becca. You can't._

_But … _

_No. You will listen to me, Embry Call. She has to do this herself. The best you can do is be there for her as she goes through it. We'll all be there for her, if she lets us. _

_Jeez, counseling really has done a number on you_, I thought, butthe truth in Leah's words annoyed me. I'd imprinted on Becca; I was supposed to be whatever she needed. Why couldn't I just give her guidance on how to make herself better?

_Embry. _Leah thought my name with warning and annoyance in her tone.

I tried to look at the situation logically. I could tell Becca what she needed to do to get better, but that was assuming Becca knew she was broken and was willing to do the work. In the meantime, she'd probably resent me for pushing her. Or, I could wait for Becca to go through the grieving process. She was home now, in the real world. Maybe being here would draw her out. Maybe she'd get angry and bargain. She might get depressed and eventually accept her mother's death. Maybe she'd heal enough to make choices that made her truly happy.

I knew Leah was right. I'd have to let Becca go at her own pace. I'd talk to her and be there for her every step of the way.

_Great, _Leah thought, panting as she crested the mountain that was part of her patrol route. _Now shut up and do your job. _

**Hope you liked the scene. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**The next chapter is sweet and heartbreaking. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Becca

**Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this. This chapter is a little sad. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 19 – Becca

Sam and Emily's place was adorable. The carefully tended garden and the cheery kitchen were welcoming, but it was their happiness that made this a home.

Sam and I had grown up together. I'd always hung out with him when he and Leah were a couple, but I liked to think he and I were actual friends and not just friends-by-proxy. Sam was another one of the men who had become a giant in my absence. He gave me a very warm bear hug when I saw him.

I'd only met Emily a few times when she'd come from the Makah reservation to visit her second cousin Leah. The trio of scars on her face was jarring, but she was still as beautiful as I remembered. She was kind and very welcoming, and she and Sam seemed perfect for each other. Still, it was hard for me to reconcile Sam with someone other than Leah, even though everyone else, including Leah, seemed to be over it.

Their son Levi was probably the cutest kid I'd ever seen. He was a five-year-old ball of energy and joy. His mop of black hair bounced as he ran after the ball I kicked to him. Instead of kicking it to me though, he carried it back with such pride that I couldn't tell him we were basically playing fetch. His round face and warm brown eyes reminded me of Embry. Then again, lots of things were reminding me of Embry today.

Sam and Emily were manning the grill. Apparently I "haven't' lived" until I tried Sam's special marinated grilled chicken. Aunt Nora and I made a green salad with veggies from Emily's garden and Dad helped by staying out of the way.

"You're too skinny," Aunt Nora said, swiping a cracker in the clam dip she brought to every function and holding it to my lips. She always looked the same: long white hair coiled in a high bun, deep wrinkles in her face and neck, a short, hunched frame, the same flower patterned Mumu, brown knit sweater, and orthopedic shoes.

I put the gooey cracker in my mouth and managed not to wince. "Mmm."

I felt a tug on my linen pants. "Rebecca, I brought you a flower," Levi said. It was a dandelion. I took his hand and let him guide me to the front porch.

"Make a wish, and then we blow," I said. His little face was thoughtful. He closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded solemnly. Then he sucked in a big breath and blew hard enough to turn a ship. The thistles scattered in the wind. The joy on Levi's face was infectious and I smiled at the wonder in his eyes.

For a second, but only a second, I let myself remember my mom and I doing the same thing. I rubbed my chest where I expected the hurt, but little Levi was so happy, and the fact that my Dad and Sam, and even Aunt Nora and Emily were near gave me strength. I found myself making a wish in the wind.

Dinner was normal. Sometimes you come back to a familiar place and it feels strange, but other times you visit an old friend in a new place and it's just like you were never apart. I knew the rhythms of this house without ever having been here because I knew its people. They were my people. And I was at home.

After dinner, we sat on the back porch and watched the stars come out. There was no fog; it was going to be a gorgeous day tomorrow. Sam built a fire in his outdoor pit and we sat around and gabbed.

Levi settled in to my lap and held out a fist. He'd brought me another treasure. As he opened his tiny hand, I felt like I had swallowed hot coals. It was nothing more than a Douglas fir pinecone, but my throat closed when I saw the little mouse tail shapes in the cone.

"Tell the story," he said.

I coughed. "I … don't remember it." But I did. Of course I did. It was one of my favorites. Levi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Even he knew that every kid in our tribe had heard the Doug fir legend.

I swallowed. "Why don't you tell it to me?" The others around the fire had gone silent as they watched the exchange.

Levi crossed his arms. "You'll tell it better. Please, Rebecca?" Had his eyes had been any other shape or any less expressive, I could have resisted. As it was, it took me a full ten seconds of staring in to the fire before I could speak, and still my voice wavered.

"The forest is alive, did you know that, Levi?" He nodded solemnly. This was how my mom always began the story. She'd make us recite all of the living things in the forest, all of the birds and bugs, lions and mice. "Even the trees are alive," I continued. "They're the oldest living things in the forest, and they protect all things that live on the land." Here mom would tell us about the majestic cedar, the proud elm, the cheerful pine, and of course, the caring Douglas fir.

I was caught, hearing the echo of my mother's voice and my own: overlapping, gentle and rough, present and apart.

"Living creatures can speak to each other," I said. Levi nodded as if everyone knew that. I envied his faith. "A long time ago there was a Great Fire in these forests." I waved my arm around at the surrounding trees. The fire crackled on cue.

"There was a brave little mouse who smelled the fire and became worried for his family as the flames grew closer to his home. He ran from tree to tree, begging for help. 'Help, help!' he cried to Big Leaf Maple. 'Can you help my family escape this fire?' Big Leaf Maple was sad. 'No Little Mouse. I won't be able to survive this fire." Little Mouse patted the poor tree and ran on. 'Help, help!' he cried to Western Red Cedar. 'I'm so sorry, Little Mouse,' the tree replied. 'I cannot help you. I will be lucky to survive.' Little Mouse ran and ran, asking the trees to help, but not one of them expected to survive the Great Fire."

Levi clutched my hand, which still held the Douglas fir pinecone, and urged me on with his wide, round eyes.

"Little Mouse was scared and tired. His family found him, and they were all coughing from the thick smoke in the air. Little Mouse leaned on Old Douglas Fir, his thick rutted bark poked at his back. "Help, help.' Little Mouse coughed. 'Can you help my family?'

"'Do not be afraid, Little Mouse,' replied the old tree. 'My bark is thick and will protect me from the Great Fire. Come. Bring your family to the top of my branches. Climb into the scales of my pinecones, and I will protect you.' So Little Mouse and his family climbed high up into Old Douglas Fir, and when the fire was over, he and his family lived on."

I held the pinecone close to our faces and spoke softly. This was where I'd always curled up close to mom. "And if you look closely, you can still see the mice hiding in the Douglas fir's pinecones, because they know they'll always be safe there."

Levi sighed in relief. The story didn't mean the same thing to me as it did to him. Not yet, hopefully not ever. His eyes fluttered and I knew he was moments away from passing out in my arms. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement because he was keeping me warm. No one else around the fire was cold. I swear my people must have the thickest blood ever.

I didn't dare look at Dad. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes, or the pity. I stopped myself from rubbing my chest where the pain was only now receding. I'd dipped my toe into hell and survived. I could feel my heart slow and creep back into comfortable numbness.

Emily heard Levi sigh again and came over to me. She tried to coax him away, but his arms tugged at my neck.

"I could put him to bed?" I said.

"No, I got it," Sam said, pulling Levi from me. "You've got a fan here, Bec."

"Oh yes. The boys just can't resist me." I said, releasing my new buddy. Emily laughed and she and Sam took Levi inside.

"That's true from what I hear," Aunt Nora said in a raspy singsong voice.

"Nora," Dad warned in his commanding tone.

My aunt ignored her brother. "How'd you like the bonfire, Rebecca?"

"It was great." I wasn't sure where this was going, but with Aunt Nora, one rarely did.

"Notice anything unusual?"

"Nora!" This time Dad's warning was a harsh whisper. Why was Aunt Nora trying to upset him? My intuition flickered. What didn't he want me to know? For all her craziness, Nora knew me. She knew I wouldn't let something important go unobserved, even if she wouldn't tell me outright. What had I missed at the bonfire?

I remembered the shadowed naked man on the cliff and the wolf and how strange Dad's stories were, but there was more than that. Lots of people disappeared from the bonfire that night all at once. The ones that left were mostly bigger men, like there was an after party they all agreed to go to. Either no one else noticed or no one wanted to call attention to it. And it was still strange to me that many of our men were so big. What was Aunt Nora trying to get me to see?

She nodded as if she had her answer. Dad's face was red with anger.

I stared blankly into the fire. This was too much. I reminded myself that I didn't care. Family drama was not part of the deal.

Sam came outside just as a wolf howled. He stood at attention in the direction of the noise. Aunt Nora started cackling. The fire popped and hissed as a log fell, and my aunt threw her head back and laughed harder. Dad pushed past me. "Come on, Rebecca. We're leaving."

"Thanks for dinner, Sam." I barely got the words out as I chased Dad into the dark.

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Things get fun and steamy with Embry and Rebecca in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Embry

**Thank you for reading! As promised, here's some fun and a little steam. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20 – Embry

Just as the clear night sky had promised, it was a beautiful day. The sun was warmer than I could remember it ever being and the air was even a bit humid.

Becca was panting when she broke through the pine trees and hoisted herself up onto her boulder. "I was halfway here before I figured out your text, so I had to double back." She cupped her hand under the little waterfall and brought water to her lips.

She crumpled flat onto the rock and threw her arm over her face. "Seriously." She gulped air. "What is the point of writing a code in a text message?"

I leaned against the tall boulder above the pond. "You used to be able to figure them out. You're slipping."

"Am not." She flicked water at me, but it was a pathetic gesture. At least she'd heeded the message. She was wearing her bathing suit, as I'd clearly requested when I texted her "WYS" for "Wear Your Suit" this morning. I could see a deep blue bikini under her white tank top. Her board shorts ended high on her thigh and her legs were long, smooth, and deep caramel colored. "Sexy" did not do her justice.

At length, her heart settled into its normal rhythm. She rolled to her side and propped her head in her hand, one leg bent lazily over the other. She looked like a model striking a pose, but she didn't know she was doing it. "Are you trying to torture me?" I said under my breath.

"Is this what we're doing today, or did you have other plans?"

In answer, I gave her a big grin, jumped off the big rock, and took off into the forest. I heard her yelp and then her quick footsteps were right behind me. She knew where we were going so I let her pass me. Running behind her I could watch out for her and, if I was honest, I wanted to watch her run. I'd forgotten how fast and agile she was, for a human. She sprinted forward, ducking under tree limbs, bounding off of rocks, and hurdling over ferns and bushes. She didn't slow as we reached our destination. She just threw herself off the cliff with a scream, sneakers and all. I was right behind her.

We surfaced in the ocean moments later, laughing and hooting in our adrenaline-fueled rush.

"T-that was a shorter drop than I remember," she said as she leaned back to float in the calm sea. She was cold. I was next to her in one stroke. Floating near her, I put my arm under her neck, hoping that would warm her a little. She leaned in to me, but then her eyes popped open. She shook her head and swam to the shore.

She stood tall on a shallow rock at the edge of the ocean. With her wet hair blowing in the slight breeze and the cliff face behind her, she could have been from another time. "You look like you could spear a fish," I said as I swam ashore.

We picked our way back up the mountain and settled in a sunny clearing at the top of the cliff just like we used to when we were kids. We hung our wet t-shirts on a branch and lay down in the grass, warming ourselves in the sun.

She sighed prettily as she rolled onto her stomach and rested her head in her arms. I lay on my side. Her sunshine and vanilla scent mixed with the salty air and I wanted to pull her close to me.

Her body was beautiful. She was built like an athlete, not too skinny, healthy and toned, soft and curvy in all the right places. I couldn't help but touch her, just lightly on the back.

She jerked slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I ran my palm against her back, trying to calm the goose bumps that now covered her back. She breathed and relaxed, and I started tracing a picture on her skin with my fingertip.

"Fish," she said moments later.

"Yup." I had drawn an easy one to start with. Goose bumps came and went as she breathed deeply.

"Embry?"

"Yup."

"I need to tell you something." Her tone was ominous.

"Okay." I forced myself to keep breathing. It could be anything. It didn't mean she knew. It didn't mean she was going away.

"It's about the stories. I think they might be true."

**What do you think Becca is going to say next? Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Becca

**I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 21 – Becca

Embry must have thought I was crazy. His deliciously gentle fingers stilled on my back. He didn't say anything when I mirrored his pose, propping my head in my hand and laying on my side towards him. It didn't hurt to lie on my left side now. The scabs were gone and new skin was the only evidence of the crash.

I laughed nervously. "Not true in the sense that I think there are wolf people or anything, but the way people reacted at the bonfire, it was like there was truth hidden in the stories. It's not just that though. I've seen some things that are ... odd."

One of the things I'd always liked best about Embry is that he considered problems from every angle. He never judged or laughed at me. He never dismissed my thoughts. They always mattered to him.

I told him what Aunt Nora had said. I described what I'd seen at the bonfire and how strange it was. I even mentioned that Alice gave me a funny vibe and that Paul said she was dangerous.

Embry was quiet for a long time. I tried not to get distracted, but my eyes wandered along his beautiful body on their own accord. He was built so well, strong and sculpted, lean and lithe. In the sunlight, his brown skin glistened like honey. His face was as warm and open as always.

Finally, he spoke. "So either Aunt Nora is right and the stories are true, or she got into Emily's cooking sherry last night."

I didn't laugh. "I don't think it's an either-or scenario. I've always thought the stories are an exaggeration of the truth. Like our ancestors didn't actually turn in to wolves, they became wolf-like in battle. Or maybe they're all just metaphors for life. I mean, we know the Raven stories aren't true, but they teach us lessons right?"

"You want me to tell you the stories aren't true?"

"No," I laughed. "I know that. I guess I'm just wondering if you know if anything weird is going on." I studied him carefully. Embry was honest to a fault, which meant that he was a terrible liar and his emotions were usually plain on his face. The pained look I saw there now meant he knew he couldn't lie to me.

"First," he said. "Alice really is a harmless, kind person. Trust me."

I nodded. I did trust him. He might lie to me about his favorite ice cream flavor, but he would never lie to me about something like this.

"Second, it's true that a lot of people here have started taking the stories more seriously."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath. His screwed his lips and looked down. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "'Fiction is the truth inside the lie.' Stephen King said that."

"So there is some truth to the stories?" I shivered and leaned in to him, more interested in his answer than I cared to let on. He leaned closer, too. His big arm drew me to him, and I let myself go. My cheek was against his hard, smooth, perfectly formed chest. He was so hot—warm to the touch—I melted into him without a thought. I was closer to him than I'd ever been, but still I wanted to be closer. I wound my free arm behind his back and breathed in his scent: sea and cedar. Home.

He traced a new drawing on my back.

"Wolf," I said.

"Yup." He kept moving his fingertips in random patterns along my back, shoulders, and arms. It felt so good I shivered. My arm, still wrapped around his body, had goose bumps. I wasn't cold, but he pulled me closer.

I tried and failed to remember why I had to keep my distance. It felt so right, nestling into his warmth, having him touch me like I was precious, feeling so connected and free. It was also alien and terrifying, this feeling, and the tingling fear in my stomach is what eventually brought me back to myself.

It took all the strength I had to pull away from him, and even then I could only manage a few inches. "You're very distracting."

He smiled that big devious smile. "Nice to know I'm succeeding."

"Em, tell me the truth."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

He sighed and put his big hand over mine. "I'm protecting you."

"I can protect myself."

"I know. Can you also let me protect you?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I trusted him more than almost anyone. But he didn't need to protect me. It wasn't his job.

He read my dubious look. I didn't take my eyes off of him. Eventually he relented. "Okay, yes, something is going on, but it's fine. Really. And I promise that no one is in danger. Happy?"

He was crazy if he thought that would be enough. That must have been clear, because he switched tactics. "Becca, please trust me. It's nothing you need to worry about. You just got back. Worry about your family and the wedding. Let me handle the weird stuff."

"So you admit that there's weird stuff and you're involved in it?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to tell me what it is?"

"No."

"You want me to just trust you blindly?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yup. I trust you, Embry." I flopped on my stomach and buried my head in my arms. Earlier when I hid my head in my arms, it was because I was forcing myself not to look at him. He was too tempting. Now, I did it because I needed to think, and he was too distracting.

He lay on his back, looking up. He lay so close that our arms were touching.

My curiosity burned, but I stamped it down. It didn't matter that he didn't want to tell me what was going on. I didn't need to know. I wasn't going to be around long enough to have to deal with it myself. Embry had promised that no one was in danger, so I decided to let it go. It was not my concern. I wasn't staying.

What was concerning was the beautiful man next to me. He was my friend, but I couldn't deny the attraction between us. In my weaker moments, I welcomed it. I could see the devil dancing with delight on my shoulder each time I almost gave into the temptation of Embry Call. In those moments, I could see myself falling, Lucifer's wings beating cold wind, making goose bumps on my skin, inviting me down into hell. But so far, my better side had won out. The angel on my shoulder held me back, assuring me that I could still have my friend Embry and I didn't have to hurt him. I just had to be strong. I could do that for him, but I needed to make sure he understood.

"Embry?"

"Yup."

"Tell me the story about the wolf."

**Please, please review!**

**Things get super steamy in the next chapter. Hope you like it! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Embry

**Woo hoo! Here it is, some steam for your day. Keep in mind the story's rating and how kissing/sex is treated in the Twilight books. Let me know what you think! Also, I'm curious what you think about the Wolf and Hawk story metaphor. Please review!**

Chapter 22 – Embry

"Which one?" I said as calmly as I could. I knew she wasn't going to let it go that easily. She saw everything. We had all been so careless. I'd made so many mistakes.

"Wolf and Hawk," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. That story was harmless enough. At least she didn't want to dissect the warrior stories for hidden truths.

I settled in, remembering days just like this, and began telling the story.

"Wolf was sad he was born a wolf. He wanted to be a bird. All he could think about was flying. All day he watched birds playing in the air. He envied how they could fly so fast across the sky it was sometimes hard to track them. He loved how they could flit from place to place. He wished he could go with them when they left during the cold season. He tried to make friends with the birds, but they were afraid of him.

"His family was angry at him because he wasn't following his path. He grew so distraught that he went deep into the woods to talk to Pa'ahtikith, the guardian spirit known to help lost souls.

"Pa'ahtikith agreed to teach Wolf to fly, and Wolf was fascinated when the guardian spirit introduced him to Hawk. Hawk was braver than most birds, and was not afraid of Wolf. Hawk would flap his wings proudly, and Wolf would copy his movements. Hawk laughed, but Pa'ahtikith told Wolf, 'Don't flap your wings away from your body like Hawk. Flap your wings under your body. Use all four of your wings.' It took some practice, but Wolf desperately wanted to fly. He wanted to impress his new friend Hawk, who had helped him and was not afraid of him.

"Many days later, Wolf came to his friend Hawk and announced he could fly. He flew so fast that the forest blurred beneath him. Hawk was impressed and they flew together for a long time.

"Then one day Hawk said goodbye. 'The seasons are changing. It is time for me to leave.' He left. With Hawk gone, Wolf realized that he really could never fly. He was only running."

"Over time Wolf grew big and strong. He could protect the ones he loved, which made him happy. He came to realize that he could run faster than any other animal in the forest. He thought running was the best part of being a wolf, and he wouldn't have chosen to fly if he could."

I'd grown sad as I told the story, realizing why she wanted me to tell it.

She propped her head on her hand and faced me.

"I'm Hawk," she said.

"You're Wolf, too." Why couldn't she see that she belonged with us? Why couldn't she be happy here?

More importantly, if leaving is what she wanted, why couldn't I be happy for her? I'd imprinted on her. I was supposed to be supernaturally inclined to give her whatever she needed. It must have been my Makah blood; I couldn't even do imprinting right.

But judging by the way she was looking at me, I knew she was conflicted, too. She wanted me, but she didn't want to risk her heart. She didn't want to stay. She didn't want to hurt me. Then I realized there was a way for her to have what she wanted, and I'd give it to her.

Her pupils were dilated and her hand was inching toward me. I leaned to her, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I'm having a hard time remembering why I shouldn't be here with you."

"That's because there is no reason you shouldn't be with me."

She laughed breathlessly. "Em, I'm serious. I can't get involved with you."

"You're very confident, Rebecca Black. Who says I'd fall for you?"

"You wouldn't?" She was both offended and hopeful.

I laughed. "Nah, I would, in a heartbeat." I already had, but I couldn't tell her that. "I'm just suggesting that it's not an either-or scenario. I know you aren't ready for a relationship."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

God I wanted her, but I'd take whatever she could give and try to be happy with it. I swallowed as my confident swagger deserted me. "You like me. I like you, a lot." I ran my fingers along her thigh. She shivered. "We might as well have some fun while you're here, right?"

"What, like a fling?"

"Why not? We're both single adults."

She was still for a long time, minutes that felt like hours. She needed time to think, and I could be patient. She reached toward me. Her palm tentatively cupped my arm. She was breathing fast and I could hear her heartbeat stutter. She was staring at my chest. "You won't let me hurt you?" She swallowed, and looked in my eyes. The hunger I saw there made me ache.

"I think I can protect myself. You're just a scrawny girl after all."

"Hey –" she started to say, but I couldn't wait any longer. I closed the short distance between us and kissed her.

She kissed me back with unrestrained passion. Vanilla and sunshine filled my senses. Her body was strong and smooth and pliant beneath me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her as our tongues met and explored.

She was everything. Her hands roamed my body and I held her so close I worried that I would hurt her, but she pulled me closer still.

We were one in that moment, and I felt her desperation, her need heavy in my heart. The protective armor that kept her heart safe was gone. She didn't hesitate; she wasn't scared in that moment. She just let herself go and trusted I was there to catch her. My lips and hands and body betrayed me, and I knew it was no use pretending that I didn't love her.

It felt like I was always kissing her, that I'd kissed her forever, but when she gasped and I pulled away, I was surprised to see that the sun was still high in the sky.

She was panting heavily with her hand on her chest. Then she laughed. "I can't believe we just kissed. I just kissed Embry Call." She giggled to herself.

I smiled and kissed her nose, then lay down next to her, staring into the bright sky. _It's just a fling_, I reminded myself. It was part of my plan to bring her back to herself and help her heal, but right now I was so deep in a pit of lies I didn't think I'd ever be able to climb out.

We stayed on the cliff top until the sun set. Talking, telling stories, and kissing. Cliff diving, swimming, rock climbing, and kissing. We found some berries to eat. I left her for a bit and came back with a nice salmon that I didn't tell her how I caught. She thanked me by kissing me. We cooked it over a little fire and fed each other bits as the sky darkened. I kissed her. It was the best day I'd ever had.

"Billy will be happy I'm returning you in one piece this time," I said as she walked up the ramp to her front door.

"Thanks for a great day." She leaned over the rail to give me one last kiss.

A wolf's howl interrupted us. We both turned toward the sound.

I could tell she wanted to ask, but she stopped herself and waved her concern away. "Go handle the weird stuff," she said, and walked into the house.

I was on four legs and running toward the danger before her front door closed.

**The next chapter is more fun, and then the plot thickens and takes off from there. We're close to half way through the story. Please, please review! Just type something in that little box. I'd really appreciate it!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Becca

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I can see that there are a lot of you reading this and I hope you like it so far. I'd like even more people to find it. In order to get this story noticed, we need reviews. Can you please leave a comment on at least a few chapters? **

**Also, as I'm revising, I'd really like to take into account where you think the story should go. Your reviews will help me do that, so please, please review.**

**Thanks for your help and your thoughts! **

**This chapter marks the halfway point in the story, and, as you'll see, everything changes. I'd really like to know what you think. **

Chapter 23 – Becca

I've never had a fling. I've kissed three, now four people in my life, and the last first kiss I had was more than nine years ago, until yesterday. I couldn't help it. The angel had had such a tenuous hold on my control it broke with a feeble suggestion. Even though I knew it was a bad idea, I felt like I might die if I didn't kiss Embry on that cliff top. I wanted to kiss him again. Right now. I didn't think I'd ever get enough of him, but that was a dangerous thought.

I'm not the kind of girl who's person she's kissing, or flinging with, or whatever he is, anyway, I'd never let that person get away with not explaining what the hell was going on. That burning curiosity may have been tempered by more carnal thoughts, but it didn't go away completely. Maybe I was wrong about Alice, but something was going on with the wolves.

I had my theories of course. They would never trap or endanger the wolves, but maybe Embry's "weird stuff" was that some of my tribesmen were helping the wolves somehow. After some research I found out gray wolves had recently returned to Washington and they were endangered. Maybe Embry and his crew were tracking or studying the wolves on our land, or ensuring that their habitat was safe. We're pretty protective of our little corner of the world. It wouldn't surprise me if the elders had concocted a conservation strategy that went beyond the government-sanctioned plan.

But I trusted Embry, and he said it was nothing to worry about, so I figured I'd get my answers eventually. I could be patient. Well, I could pretend to be patient.

More concerning was the devil's bargain I'd made with Embry. We both knew that what was between us was more than a meaningless tryst, but I'd decided on that cliff top that staying apart from him meant hurting us both. It was a convenient truth, granted, but a truth nonetheless. I was Hawk; I would fly off some day soon. He was Wolf. He'd said so on the mountaintop. He was constant, a guardian for his mom and his friends, and most crucially, he'd made a life here that he'd never leave. I didn't know what was between us, but I knew that I'd risk the eventual ache of leaving him if we could be happy for a little while.

And I was happy. I settled into my temporary life fairly quickly. Rachel came home on the weekends and it was wonderful to see her on a regular basis. I'd impress her with my wedding planning progress and she'd give me a new list of marching orders every Sunday. We laughed a lot and talked about things that never seemed to come up when I lived far away.

I usually started my day with a walk to the beach. During the day I'd hang out with Leah, babysit Levi, or help Emily out at the school where she worked.

Embry had odd hours with work and whatever else he did, but we found time to see each other every day. Sometimes I'd go eat lunch with him at his work; our hands intertwining as we ate at the circular table in the hospital break room. Some mornings he'd bring me good coffee and he wouldn't tell me where he got it. The secret coffee earned him coffee kisses. We'd take long walks and talk or just hang out and watch TV. We settled into a comfortable and thrilling normal.

I went to Jake's shop and bought the parts I needed to fix his bike, despite his protests. It was a fun side project. Plus, fixing the bike in Jake's very tricked-out shop had the added bonus of more time with him.

Even Paul was starting to grow on me. He was a hard worker and once I got past how abrupt he was, he was actually nice. I'd take brutal honesty over a liar any day.

I often hiked alone in the afternoons, taking time to reflect and think. I was a solitary being by nature, and the tranquility of the woods felt like an embrace. Then I'd come home and make dinner for Dad and whoever else showed up. I was not known for my skills in the kitchen, but I was a fast learner, and no one seemed to mind when the lasagna was a little too crispy.

Even my idea of hell was starting to change. In order to survive these past years, I'd avoided all emotion, good and bad, to ward off bitter memories. But I was in hell now, and the coldness was unavoidable here. Every shelf or tree or person held a memory too closely linked to pain, so instead of rejecting it, I survived by embracing it. It's like when you put an ice cube on a bee sting, or dive into a freezing ocean. It hurts at first, but then your body adjusts, goes numb, and you can't feel the pain any more. It was a subtle difference from staunch avoidance to comfortable numbness, but it worked. The armor I'd had in place for so long was cracked beyond repair, but I had a new weapon now: a frozen heart. It was empowering, being able to look at mom's art or laugh with Dad without pain lancing through me. Positive emotions were blocked, too, so it made my time with Embry all the more safe.

I still wouldn't sit at the kitchen table though.

The one dark spot was how sick Dad was. He was slow getting around and didn't eat much, which worried me. He seemed to like having me here, though. I did what I could for him. I picked up his meds, ran errands, and made sure he ate. I never took him to the doctor though. For some reason Jake always wanted to do that. The guilt that had plagued me so often eased each day I spent time with him. I found myself being grateful for whatever path had let me home.

Today I was enjoying another beautiful day in this majestic place. It had been cold and rainy the past couple of days, but this morning the cloud cover was minimal and there was only a slight breeze in the air.

I picked Embry up in Jake's Rabbit for our cake-tasting adventure in Port Angeles. I kissed him senseless when he got in the car, and only his mumbled, "Jake's in the house," made me pull myself from him and shift to first gear.

It felt good to leave the village and town, and it was liberating to be able to go at a normal speed on the highway after Rachel's careful driving all those weeks ago. The curves in the road were especially fun. Embry found a decent rock station on the radio and relaxed in the passenger seat.

We chatted like the old pals we were. He couldn't hold my hand because I needed to shift gears so often, but he found ways to touch me. My stomach flipped when he pushed my hair behind my ears and wove it through his fingers. My neck tingled when he rubbed it. His fingers trailing down my arm gave me goose bumps. He was warm and so attentive and sexy and he wanted me. It was all I could do not to pull the car over and jump him.

The world was so vibrant. The trees were every shade of green, the black asphalt shimmered in the sun, the road was excitingly windy and the music viscerally good. The sun beat warm on my arm and the air smelled like home. It was so real here. How had I forgotten these things that were so important to me? It wasn't just the scenery, or the motorcycle, or the ice cream, or hugs from the most important people in the world, or—let's be honest—the kissing. Now that I thought about it, my mood may have had something to do with the kissing.

We were fifteen minutes late to our appointment because parking the car turned out to involve more touching than I realized. We hurried into the little bakery, straightening our clothes as we went. Beverly, the grandmotherly lady who owned the shop, was thrilled to help us. Apparently Alice was a very good customer.

Alice had impeccable taste. She had preselected our tasting menu, and everything we tried was heavenly. I especially liked the chocolate mocha with buttercream frosting, but Rachel would never go for it. My sister wanted a cake with white frosting, green accents, and "something extra to make it really pop". Whatever that meant. The best we could do was narrow it down to a few options and take samples of each for Rachel and Paul to try tomorrow.

I had never been cake tasting before. My wedding was a quickie in Vegas before Sunny and I headed off to Southern California for the national surf competition. This was a dream, someone else's life, and I was almost sad that Rachel and Paul didn't want to do it themselves. It was great fun with Embry though.

As we were leaving, Beverly hugged both Embry and I. "Best wishes my dears," she said. "I can just tell with couples. You two are great together." I opened my mouth to correct her, but Embry just nodded, thanked her for the cake samples, and steered me out the door.

Embry put the cooler of cake samples in the trunk of the car and then held his hand out to me. We walked along the pier and he bought me a bottle of water. "Cake tasting is thirsty business," he said. I half-smiled back and thanked him. I tried to pretend that Beverly's assumption didn't bother me, but it did.

I was happy in my temporary life, but it wasn't real. My icy heart had made me delirious. Sometime over the past three weeks I'd crossed over into thinking I could stay, that I could be happy in a permanent life here. In a fit of spontaneity, I'd even researched land to buy on the reservation. I'd conveniently let myself forget all of the reasons I left. I was doing a lot of pretending, and it was starting to make me itch.

I pulled away from Embry and curled my arms around myself. He didn't comment or push, but he knew what I was thinking. I tried to absorb the sudden chill in the air as we walked down Main Street.

The town had revitalized since I'd last been here. I remembered a dinky town with a movie theatre and a couple of half-decent restaurants. There was a strip of tourist trap shops then, but now the storefronts were freshly painted and filled with a steady stream of customers. I could detect new life in several blocks near the waterfront.

Embry paused in front of a dress shop and pulled my hand to get me to stop, too. "Should we take a look?" he said with an easy smile. "Research, you know, for the bridesmaid's dresses? We could knock that off the list."

"How do you know what's on the list?" I asked. He pulled a folded typed letter from his back pocket. It was printed on Rachel's company's letterhead.

"She's nothing if not thorough, your sister." He nodded toward the dress in the window. It was pretty; a long pewter colored satin number with a crisscross pattern on the back.

I shrugged. "It couldn't hurt, I guess."

We went in and looked around, but nothing but the dress in the window inspired.

"Try it on," Embry said.

"What? No, why?"

"I'd like to see what it looks like on you."

I raised my eyebrows in warning.

He held up his hands. "What? I'm just curious. And it would work right? With the wedding colors."

"I'm starting to wonder about you, Embry Call." I grabbed my size off of the rack and went in to the dressing room.

"Well?" he asked outside the dressing room door.

"Yup, it would work, definitely. We should take a picture so Rachel so can see it."

"Great. Come out and I'll take one."

"No, just take a picture of one on the rack." I unzipped the side of the dress.

Suddenly, he was in the dressing room with me. I was shocked, but I didn't want to scream and get kicked out of the store. I backed away as much as I could, but the room was tiny. The mirror was cold on my almost bare back.

Embry had a sad look on his face.

I frowned. "What? Is something wrong?" I quickly zipped the dress back up and flattened the front. When I looked up again, Embry had on his normal, teasing expression.

"No, it's just you look … terrible in that dress."

I laughed and turned towards the mirror. "It's not bad, right? It could work."

He stepped behind me, his big form filling the frame of the mirror. Our eyes met in the reflection.

"Hmm." He gently pulled my ponytail holder out and pushed his fingers through my hair so it fell down around my arms. He was so close and so warm. I closed my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself.

He grabbed my hips with his hands, and then looked at me, not my reflection. "It's nice to see you in something so pretty. Takes a bit of the edge off."

"Shut up," I said, and then I kissed him.

We never did take that picture.

I was quiet on the way home. Forget second thoughts, I was having eighth, ninth, and tenth thoughts about the choices I'd made since coming back. The road twisted and turned in front of me, and I felt like I was being rocked to submission. I mentally pinched myself awake. There was no future for Embry and me. I had to be stronger or I would hurt us both.

"Left here," he said as we were nearing Forks. "We're stopping at Alice's right?" For some reason, he wasn't happy about the detour. It felt odd, out of synch, when I couldn't guess what he was thinking.

I had to slow down almost to a stop to see the unpaved road. We wound through the forest for at least a mile before we reached the house.

"Wow," I said, gawking through the windshield. The house was magnificent. It was an historic home, built at least a century ago, and probably the only man made structure for miles. Ancient cedars surrounded the picturesque white three-story house. It was gorgeous. I couldn't wait to get inside, but Embry looked nervous as we walked up the porch steps.

He went in without knocking and I followed him into the main room. It was all white and framed by windows that revealed a lush forest on the back and right sides of the house. A beautiful staircase accented the wall on the left.

Alice was sitting on a sleek chaise lounge. She wore a green wrap-around dress with simple emerald earrings and a matching bracelet. Her black heels had red soles. I usually didn't think about stuff like that, but I couldn't help but wonder how much money her family had. It wasn't opulence. It was all tasteful and understated, but it was overwhelming nonetheless. I grabbed Embry's hand.

Alice was in front of me before I knew what was happening. I'd been so distracted by the house that I hadn't seen her get up. She hugged me and then pulled me over to the couch. If she was talking, I didn't hear her.

I was suddenly struck numb by the dichotomy of her hand in mine, and my hand in Embry's. One was cold as ice and the other was hot as fire. It hadn't occurred to me until this moment how utterly unnatural they both were.

I nodded and smiled as I edged away from Alice on the couch, but Embry was on my other side and he felt wrong, too. Alice flipped through the pages of a thick look book she had created for the wedding. I took the book from her on the pretense of getting a closer look, and then put it on the coffee table in front of us.

That didn't work because they both leaned forward to look at the pages. I felt suffocated, trapped. I looked into Alice's odd amber eyes and I knew without a doubt that I was in danger.

I leapt to my feet and crossed the room in an instant. My heart pounded in my ears. They both looked at me as if they could hear it, too. My senses were sharp, as if I was using a slow motion camera with a powerful new lens. I could see individual threads in Alice's dress and hear the swish of the fabric as she stood. Instinctively, I knew if I ran they could catch me.

It was irrational. On some level I knew I was acting nuts, but adrenaline flooded my veins and my only thought was _Get Out_. I didn't want to hurt little Alice's feelings, but suddenly she didn't look so little to me anymore. She looked like a pale, strong, demon. A worried demon, judging by the expression on her face.

Embry's lips barely moved, but I heard him say, "Should I leave so you can see?" to Alice. She shook her head. She didn't come near me. She just smiled without teeth, and handed the book to Embry.

"Bye, Becca," I heard her whisper, and then she was out of sight.

The last time I'd cried was years ago at the duck pond before I left. It had been so long that I didn't recognize why the room blurred and my nose stung with unshed tears. I needed to get out of there. I took a step toward the door, wondering if Embry would block me. He didn't. In fact, he didn't leave the porch as I ran to the car, turned the key in the ignition, shoved into first gear, and took off. Several glances in the rearview mirror reassured me that he hadn't moved. I was alone. I was safe.

**How will Becca react? Will she heal enough to think about staying in La Push, or leave it all behind? Can she and Embry find a way forward together? **

**Here's what's coming up in the second half:**

**More steam and drama with Becca and Embry (of course!);**

**A terrifying and mysterious enemy that will change the game for the tribe and the vampires ( I CAN'T WAIT to see what you think of this);**

**More Cullens (we need their help with the new enemy, right?); **

**New legends and new powerful magic (swoon!); and **

**An ending. I won't promise it's happy. **

**Again, I'll revise and post new chapters as the reviews come in. Please take the time to leave a note, even if it's, "I love it," or, "I hate it," (though of course I'd like to know why). **

**Also, favoriting this story or following me would be a lovely thing to do. :) **

**Sincerely,**

**-e **


	24. Chapter 24 - Embry

**Hi again! **

**Here's your first glimpse into the new magic in this world. I think it works with the canon, but I'm really interested in what you think. **

**I wanted to wait to update until more people reviewed the story, but the reviews have been slow coming in. **** Please leave a note below!**

Ch 24 – Embry

The vampire we killed last night was Makah, like me. His name was Daniel Olsen. It had taken the Cullens a day to find a record of him. He'd disappeared from his reservation six years ago, but the search for him wasn't highly publicized since there was some evidence he had run off to Canada.

He had the same scent as the creature I'd found during the bonfire, but this time his stink was undiluted. We didn't know how he had masked its scent. Our best guess was that he'd had some kind of shield talent, which was rare in the vampire world.

It was strange that a Native American from our area had been turned. Stranger was that there had clearly been two people in the woods at the time: Daniel and someone else.

We could see the evidence: two sets of shoe prints, branches broken as though they'd walked side by side, and a strand of long black hair right where we ran into Daniel, but he had short hair. There was no trace of the other person, either human or vampire. We hadn't seen anybody. There was no scent to follow. Alice, Edward, and Bella could not sense anyone else near, though they had been only a mile away when we'd ripped Daniel's head off.

Then very early this morning the patrol on the northern border of the res found similar shoe prints, a few more long black hairs, and no scent.

It was still dark out when we met at Wolfe Automotive, Sam and Paul, Jake, Leah, and me, Dr. Cullen, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

"Perhaps Daniel's shield masked the other person in the forest so we couldn't see him?" Edward said.

Bella shook her head. "The shield would have fallen once the wolves killed him."

I had another theory, one that I was sure was not going to be popular, but I spoke up anyway. "Maybe the Makah have their own shield talent." It's not like it's unheard of in our world. Over dozens of generations, the Quileute had developed a supernatural defense to a supernatural predator. What if the Makah had as well? What if they could shield themselves from predators?

To my surprise, Leah was the first to speak in favor of my theory. She had a mind for strategy. I could practically hear the gears whirring in her head. "If that's so," she said. "It would be worth trying to find out about their legends. I mean, if ours are true, maybe theirs are, too. We might get a better idea of what we're dealing with."

Everyone looked to me. For a second I didn't realize why, but then I remembered that not only was it my theory, I might be the best person to do something about it.

"Right, I'll go talk to my mom."

So that was how I found myself having a tense breakfast at my mom's house. I hadn't slept at all, and I really wasn't prepared for her to grill me, but I had a job to do and she was my best shot.

When I was little, she and I were as close as a mother and son could be. I was a quiet kid. She was strong and taught me to be strong, too. I grew up with a lot of love, but I also learned to be on my guard.

Things changed as I got older. I realized that her toughness was a defense against what people might say about her, and consequently about me. I didn't know who my dad was, but it never mattered to me. I had a whole village. I didn't need a father. I knew my mom had her secrets, but I just figured that was because she was an adult. I never doubted that she was protecting me; I just didn't know how often she'd had to do it.

She'd thought of me as an obedient, quiet son. Once I changed I was no longer obedient, though, and she didn't know what to do with me. I wanted to protect her, so I kept secrets of my own. Over the years we'd grown apart, but we still protected each other.

These days I dropped in a few times a week, so she wasn't surprised when I knocked on her door at half past seven in the morning.

"Oh, Embry, thank goodness. Can you grab that big box in the corner? I need to get it up to the store. I was pricing last night and I didn't realize how heavy those little vases are." I doubted she needed help, she was deceptively strong for her thin frame, but she liked to put me to work.

I picked up the box. It was abnormally heavy. "How did you get it down here?"

She waved me off. "Delivery guy."

I walked the twenty paces to the store, let myself in with my key, and set the box down next to a small display case that had been cleared. Then I locked up and made my way back down to the house.

Our house was a small A-frame with lots of light. The great room took up most of the space, with the kitchen near the entrance and a living space beyond. The bathroom was between the two small bedrooms in the back. I liked it. It had been perfect for the two of us, and it wasn't so big that it seemed lonely now with just her living here.

She already had cinnamon rolls in the oven and a big pile of eggs and bacon cooking on the stove when I walked in. My stomach growled.

I opened my mouth to start the conversation, but she beat me to it. "I keep forgetting to mention it, but Rebecca Black and Leah Clearwater came in the store a few weeks ago."

Becca. After she left the Cullens yesterday I waited for almost two minutes before bursting back into the house. Alice couldn't tell me anything. "She doesn't know what she's going to do, Embry. If she makes up her mind and things become clearer, I'll tell you, but I have a feeling you'll know before I do."

I'd left Becca a voicemail saying that I'd explain if she'd let me, but I hadn't heard back. I worried so much I would have probably had an ulcer if I could get one. I dreaded hearing that she was gone, but I didn't think she'd desert Rachel this close to the wedding. I wanted to be there to comfort her, but I knew she needed space. I wanted to reassure her that she didn't have anything to fear, but I was tired of lying. If Becca wanted to know the whole truth, I would tell her. No more lies. Damn the consequences. Assuming she'd ever speak to me again.

Luckily my long night on patrol had kept my mind busy. I yawned into my orange juice.

Mom gave me her don't-ignore-me-while-I'm-trying-to-get-information-out-of-you look. "Rebecca looked good. It must be nice for you to see her again."

She was fishing and she wasn't even trying to hide it. I was too tired to spar with her. "Yup. I've seen her a lot, actually. I'm helping her plan Rachel and Paul's wedding."

She turned to me, spatula in hand. "That's nice of you." She didn't say it like it was nice though. She sounded like she knew how I felt about Becca and didn't want me to get hurt. My protector to a fault.

"Relax, mom. Becca's only here for another few weeks." The thought pierced me. There was nothing I wanted more than to go to her house just to be by her side for whatever time we had left, but then I remembered why I was sitting here. I had a duty, and Becca didn't want me right now.

Mom seemed satisfied with my response, because she hummed a little when she heaped two cinnamon rolls, eight slices of bacon, and a massive pile of eggs on my oversized plate. I grabbed my fork and dug in. She turned to the sink to start cleaning up.

Once my hunger was under control, I was able to focus on the task at hand. I had to be careful here.

"Hey, Mom," I said, and then winced. Her shoulders tensed. My tone instantly got her hackles up. For the millionth time I wished I was able to lie convincingly. I had no choice but to plow on.

"Do you have a book or something on Makah legends?"

She stopped scrubbing the pan and turned to me. "Why?"

"I heard something recently, about an old legend where they could disappear, go invisible-like, and I just thought it was cool. Kind of like X-men, you know? I'd like to find out more about it."

If she knew anything, she wasn't going to say. I could tell by the set of her jaw that she'd be as forthcoming with her secrets as I was with mine, just like always.

"It's important," I added. I'd never admit that she was in danger. I'd never tell her that I protected her and so many others from monsters she'd never believe were real. She lived in a good world and I would make sure it stayed that way. But she was my mom. She knew my question was about more than just comic books.

She knotted the dishtowel in her hands. "I'll do some research. I have some old albums and journals that might have some answers, or I could call your Uncle Jeff?"

I shook my head. "Don't call anyone on the Makah reservation, okay?" Her eyebrows knit close together, but she just nodded.

I got up, washed my empty plate and fork, and put them on the rack to dry. "Thanks for breakfast. Let me know if you find anything."

"Stay safe," she said.

"You, too, mom." I kissed her hair. "And maybe stay away from the woods for now."

"Always do."

**I have plans to change this chapter so we actually see them kill the vampire and some of the wording needs changing, but I'm doing Nanowrimo so I don't know when I'll get to revise this. **

**Please review! If you're enjoying the story so far I'd love to know about it! Let me know what questions you have or if you spot anything that seems "off". Type something in the little box, please! 3**


	25. Chapter 25 - Becca

Chapter 25 – Becca

I didn't sleep last night. It was like a camera had flashed in my eyes and I'd been blinded for a moment, but now everything I'd seen in the past weeks became clear. Details that I hadn't thought odd before filtered in to clarify the image. The result was a picture of a nightmare.

I'm normally a pretty observant person. I'd been lulled into false comfort by dangerous dreams of stability, love and beauty, and freedom without consequences. They were siren calls, masking danger, and I'd fallen for it.

I headed out into the forest, hoping to catch my quarry. I'd left a message at the pond, but it probably wasn't necessary. If the stories were true, they'd see me before I saw them.

And if was I sure about one thing, it's that the stories were true.

**Oh! It's all about to go down now! Hope you enjoy. Please review / follow! **


	26. Chapter 26 - Embry

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 26 – Embry

I caught her scent when she left her house. I heard her footfalls a half mile before she reached me. I could see her now, a quarter mile away, fighting her way through a thicket of young fir trees.

I didn't go to her. We needed to be out of human earshot if we were going to have this conversation. Still, I wasn't that deep in the forest. Rain would set in soon and I didn't want her to get caught in it.

It was a relief to see the scowl on her face. My fighting Becca. But she wasn't mine. She probably wouldn't ever be now.

She saw me waiting in the clearing. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked toward me. She stopped about ten feet away and crossed her arms. Her long hair blew in the wind. She looked like a warrior princess, so beautiful, ethereal, and angry. In the far distance, the sky thundered.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was trying to protect you."

She let out a frustrated growl. "I trusted you, Embry Call. I believed you when you said that no one was in danger. That the 'weird stuff' was nothing I needed to worry about."

"I was protecting you," I said again.

"Don't. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I also know you will leave at the first sign of drama. You've been through a lot. We didn't want to make things worse for you."

"I can't imagine anything worse that being lied to by everyone I love." She shook her head. "I guess I was stupid to think that I could just come back here. To think that the people I trust most in the world were still trustworthy. You can't go home again, isn't that the saying?"

I nodded. "It's true. The home you come back to is never the same. Either you've changed, or it has, or both. But Bec, you have to know that we wanted it to be the same for you. That's the reason for all of the half truths."

"How can you decide how to protect me?"

"We've been making that choice for our people for a decade, for generations actually."

She stopped raging for a moment when she realized I had just confirmed her fears, but she recovered quickly. "Well, you're not making that choice for me. I've been through a lot, and I've survived."

"You have survived, but you haven't healed. I'm worried that with any new pain, the old wounds will open and you'll really be lost. You need time to heal."

"I've had time."

"Are you healed?" I wanted to heal her, but I couldn't. Only she could do that.

She clenched her fists like she always did when she was being stubborn and stood at her full height, which was tall for a girl, but still a good foot shorter than me. I still felt like cowering under her glare.

She said, "It doesn't matter. I want the truth. Now."

"Honestly, Bec, I'm terrified. I don't want to lose you. Not when I, when we all, just got you back."

Her scowl deepened, and I knew all hope was lost. She'd come for answers, and she wouldn't leave without them.

I took a deep breath for courage. This was it: the beginning of the end.

"I am allowed to tell you about this secret, for reasons I will tell you after I've told you everything else. But just know, before I say this, that we all love you, we're the same people you know, just changed a bit … for the better I think, at least I do now, though I didn't at first."

Becca took a deep breath. Beneath her calm façade, she was scared. Her heartbeat accelerated and she was having trouble swallowing, but other than that, her exterior remained calm. To any outsider, she would have been the picture of poise.

"Just tell me, Em," she whispered. She took a step forward, but I held out a hand in warning.

"I think the best way is to show you. Don't come near. And maybe, turn around?" An image popped in my head of Jacob showing Charlie our other form. Jake had stripped in front of him, a thing Charlie had been almost as shocked by as the actual wolf transformation.

Becca turned her back, so trusting. I stripped quickly and phased, as I had done so many thousands of times now. I stood there waiting on four legs instead of two.

She didn't turn, so I let out a quiet whine. Startled, she turned around and clutched her heart.

She wanted to scream, I could tell. But she held her heart and breathed through her shock.

"Wolf," she said, after endless minutes.

_Yup_, I thought. I lowered my head slightly.

"You're the same wolf I saw at the bonfire," Becca said incredulously. "And you're …" she glanced down at the pile of clothes by my paws, "Embry?" The wonder in her voice gave me hope.

In the back of my mind, Quil and Seth were whooping and running toward me. _Stay back,_ I growled.

_Give her time, _Leah thought.

_I'm on my way_, Jake thought to me. Good. He should be here for this. His sister needed him.

She took a few tentative steps toward me. Instinctively, I held back, but I was confident that I was under control. I would not hurt her. She reached out. Her hand brushed my jowl. No human had touched this form, this fur. It was a strange sensation, her gentle hand caressing me. Each follicle was incredibly alive. It felt heavenly.

Her nose was right up against my nose. In this form, she smelled better than I could have ever imagined. She looked at me with her big round eyes. She smiled.

Bella says she can tell when we smile in wolf form. I've never seen it myself, but if it were possible for a wolf to smile, I was smiling now.

In this form, being accepted by her, it was the happiest I could remember feeling. The happiest I could remember _anyone_ feeling. Her eyes were filled with wonder. She ran around my big form, trailing her hand along my back, touching my ears, looking in awe at my big paws.

I wanted to phase back, to talk to her, but I didn't want to phase in front of her. It might scare her, and to be honest, I didn't want to be naked in front of her just yet. Things were still new with us.

_Hey_, Jake thought.

I used my teeth to grab the shorts I was wearing earlier and bolted into the woods. Seconds later I was back in the clearing on two legs.

When she saw me again, she ran into my arms. I wish I could describe what that felt like, but it's too big of a feeling to put into words. It was … everything.

She waited several moments before speaking. Finally she pulled away and said, "So the stories are true?"

I held her hands; so grateful she was still here. "Most of them. The Raven tales really are just metaphors, and I haven't seen evidence of canoes tied to the tops of trees, but pretty much everything else, yeah."

She was calm and thoughtful. Her heart beat just above normal pace. Her eyes were wide, but she wasn't scared. She looked at me in wonder and excitement, but she had that far away look that meant she was puzzling though something. A million somethings probably.

I couldn't wait any longer. "Please, tell me what you're thinking." I had never wished for the pack mind more in my life. I would give anything to be in her head right now.

She smiled. "How fast can you run?"

"Fast." I smiled back. "And it really is the best part."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Eight years."

That upset her. She pulled away and started pacing the length of the clearing. "You've been dealing with this for as long as I've been gone. Jake? Paul? Sam, too right?"

I nodded.

"Does my sister know?"

"Yes."

"And my dad?"

"Of course." She knew all of this already. My answers didn't surprise her.

She stopped in the middle of the clearing. Her voice was calm and low, and I knew I was in trouble. "My entire family is involved. I'm a part of these legends as much as anyone else. If I had stayed away or asked fewer questions, I would never have known about my family or my tribe. Is that right?

Her voice grew louder. "Would I have ever known what everyone here was going through, or would I just be regaled with half-truths for the rest of my life?"

She was yelling now, something I'd never heard. "Do I even know any of you? My sister is marrying a werewolf, right? And she is doing this because what? He … what's the word, 'imprinted' on her? Is that real, too?"

I answered. "We're shape shifters, actually, and yes, Paul imprinted on Rachel."

Becca scoffed in disbelief. "And Jake, my baby brother." She stopped. "No, oh no. Please, Em, tell me he's not …" She swallowed. "Is he … chief?" She winced as she said it, clearly aware of their heritage and the responsibilities that came with their line.

"Chief, no," Jake said, emerging from the trees. He stood next to me and crossed his arms. "Alpha, yes. Now would you quit making all this racket?"

**More of this scene in the woods in the next chapter. Please review! It'll encourage me to revise faster!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Becca

**Keep in mind that I've finished this story. The whole thing is written and sitting here on my computer. I'll post more as the reviews come in, so please review! **

**And now, dear Becca, it all gets explained … **

**Please be patient with her, reader. She's new. **

**This scene was fun to write. I love curtain-lifting scenes. I hope you do, too. **

Chapter 27 – Becca

"Alpha," I whispered back. It was too much to believe. But if I thought about it, and I had been thinking a lot about it, I could believe it. It seemed fitting that this otherworldly place had protectors like my brother and Embry. I was proud of them. A bit envious, really.

"Sam is, too. He's chief," Jake added.

Two packs? Thunder sounded in the distance and the air smelled like rain. There was a storm coming.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms. I stood tall in front of the two warriors: my brother and my friend. "Okay, talk."

Jake shrugged. "I think you already know most of it. We're wolves, there are two packs, seventeen of us total."

"So many." It was all I could think to say.

"Yeah well, we had a bit of an issue a few years ago, so a lot of us changed."

"Why? What was the issue?"

"Think, Bec. You know the stories as well as I do. What makes us change?"

I couldn't say it. I shook my head. I wanted to run, but I needed answers.

"Becca, it's okay, seriously." Embry said.

I was ready to scream at them. How was this okay? There were monsters, real monsters in the world. Monsters that killed. Vicious, terrible creatures. And my family was what? Friends with these monsters?

"Who are they? What is Alice?" I asked.

Jake stood straight. "Alice is a Cullen."

"A C-Cullen." The Cullens, as in, the animal eating Cold Ones who came on our land during my great-grandfather's time. They were real, and Alice was one of them. Alice Cullen. Why had I never asked her last name before?

"Yes, the Cullens, and lots of others came a few years back. It's complicated."

"No shit, Sherlock. I know it's complicated. In what world are there monsters? And you're friends with those things? I mean, if the legends about the Cold Ones are true, they're dead, aren't they? And they drink blood, human blood. And both of you let me sit next to one of those things for an afternoon. I went into their house without knowing what I was getting myself in to. How could you?"

I was shouting now, I realized. A wolf howled.

"Quiet," Jake yelled to the forest. The wolf stopped howling.

I backed away. "Who's out there? Who's watching us?"

"Relax, they just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Who, Jake!" My voice was drowned by another clap of thunder. The skies darkened.

"Just Leah, Quil, and Seth. They were on patrol and heard you shouting. I was already on my way, but they stayed to check on you."

"Leah!" Oh my god. "Leah's a wolf, too? Girls can be wolves?"

Embry said, "Yes, but you would have changed already, Bec. Don't worry."

I was very tired of people telling me not to worry. "Of course I'm worried! You two are hanging out with bloodsuckers. I don't care what Ephraim Black decided a hundred years ago. It's dangerous!"

Jake scoffed. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not the one who's ridiculous. Does everyone feel like you do, or is it just you two?"

Jake shrugged. "Not everyone feels the same way. Most are still overly wary, the elders especially, well, except for Dad."

"Why would you risk it?"

"You know the legend. They're not dangerous to us, just to animals. They don't drink human blood."

It was my turn to scoff. "There's more. There has to be. Why not just stay away from them like we've always done? Fine, honor the treaty, but keep the tribe safe, Jake. You're putting all of us at risk. And don't lie to me. Tell me why."

Jake took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. My best friend, Bella, is Chief Swan's daughter. Do you remember her?"

I nodded. Jake talked fast to get it out. "Bella married Edward Cullen, vampire, when she was still human, and they had a baby. No, just listen Bec," he said because I had started to sputter at the idea of a human-vampire baby. "And … I imprinted on the baby, on Renesme."

"Oh, Jake," I felt sorry for him. What a sick, twisted life my brother was leading. And I thought my life was messed up. "Renesme is … " ******

"Half vampire, yes."

"And she is … "

"A vegetarian, too. Yes."

"But, she can't be more than …" I did the math quickly. "Seven?"

"Apparently, her kind are fully mature at seven. She's grown incredibly fast. She'll be an adult soon, and immortal."

I laughed into the sprinkling rain. "How is that even possible? None of the legends talk about vampire spawn."

Jake frowned at the derisive term, but then his mouth broke into a distracted grin. "It's a miracle. She's my miracle." His smile grew so broad, his eyes so distant, that I had to scrunch up my face to block the feelings emanating from him. "No one knew it was possible," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Well, some vamps in South America did, but we definitely didn't."

"We. Like you're a part of them. Jake, it's sick. How can you trust them? And they killed Bella, too, didn't they? She's one of them now? How can you even stand to be around them? They're murderers! And you're telling me they never make mistakes?"

Jake's frown was enough of an answer. He was walking a fine line, putting the lives of his tribe at risk. And he had been doing this for years.

I should have quit when I was ahead. I knew now why they hadn't told me. It was because it didn't make sense. They weren't protecting me. They were hiding their mistakes. My family had lost their minds. It hurt worse than I cared to admit. I turned and walked away.

Embry's voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said. Home and then the first bus out of here.

"Becca, don't leave," Embry said. He wasn't begging. He was telling me that I was stronger than what I was about to do.

"Don't act surprised, Embry. You were right, I haven't healed, and this is just one too many cuts for me." Lightening struck, illuminating his wet, beautiful face.

I turned back to Jacob. "I can't control you. It seems like no one can, Chief. Gone are the days when I could make you clean your room with a promise of a walk to the beach. But you're not dragging me in to this, neither of you. I've been through enough."

My voice faltered at the end of that sentence. The skies opened and rain poured down. Wolves howled.

"Shut up!" Jake and I yelled together as I walked away.

**** Let me say that I love Renesme. Of all the characters in Twilight, I was happiest to see Jacob get his happy ending. I love the idea that the known world and its accepted magic can change, and Renesme represents that evolution. That being said, I believe Becca's reaction is perfectly natural. When one finds out that one's brother is in love with a seven-year-old half vampire, one cannot help but be cynical and derisive. **

**The next part of the story is a bit darker and reflective, but then it's lots of action and conflict from there on out. Enjoy! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Embry

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Chapter 28 – Embry

"I guess the wolf's out the bag now, eh Embry?" Quil quipped, earning him a punch from Leah.

"Ow," Quil muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

We were at my house, just back from patrol. I was cooking a post patrol dinner. It had been six days since the show down in the forest, and I hadn't seen Becca. No one had, except Billy and Rachel, who insisted that Becca was fine and just needed space. It wasn't exactly a command, but we'd all respected it. Reluctantly.

"Who is she anyway, to judge us like that?" Leah said, not for the first time. "I mean, it's not like she's been here. She didn't go through what we did."

"Give it a rest, Leah," I said, also not for the first time.

"I'm just saying. It's not like she's the one stuck here protecting and patrolling. She's had a life."

"Is that it, Leah? You want to run off and join the circus? You mad that Becca wasn't here to take your place?"

Leah shrugged. "You know I love Becca. I know she's had it rough, but yeah, I'd say that finding out about the wolves is a bit less traumatic than actually being one."

We all knew how Leah felt. She had been meditating and taking classes online, trying to get control of her life and her anger so she could quit the pack as soon as possible. But a year had stretched in to many, and she was still here.

I made myself a plate and then put the platter of stir-fry and a bowl of rice on the table. As usual, it was gone in seconds.

Though I didn't want to admit it, Leah had a point and, as Quil had said, the wolf was definitely out of the bag now. I thought back to the first time I said those words, when it was the human Bella finding out about the wolves. She had taken it all in stride, more worried that Jake was hurt than that he and the rest of us could turn in to large four legged beasts.

Such was not the case with Becca. She had holed herself up in Billy's house. And no one but her and Billy and Rachel knew what she was thinking. Was she angry? Did she hate us? Was she scared of us?

I tried to put myself in her shoes. Sure, she should be shocked. But shouldn't she trust us that we knew who and what was dangerous? I knew with absolute certainty that the Cullens were not dangerous. The bond between us and the Cullens had only strengthened over time. There had been no incident that caused the packs to change our minds, quite the opposite. Whenever a non-vegetarian vampire came close to our land, Alice would usually see it and the Cullens would escort the vamp out of town. Except a few times, when the vamp was more aggressive, and then the packs took care of that. The red eyed royal vamps, the ones that had come that one wintery morning so many years ago, had all laid low ever since the big showdown when we could have gone to war.

Becca was just honoring the legend. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been around to get to know the Cullens. Even I had almost lost my friendship with Jake over the same issue. But once Renesme came, everything changed. The wolves had embraced Renesme without question. The imprinting rule was absolute. No one questioned that.

Where many in the tribe differed to that day, however, was how much they trusted the Cullens. Seth, Quil, me, most of the rest of our pack, and of course Jacob saw them as part of the family. Leah was still wary, but she was also completely overruled in the pack. Sam's pack was, for the most part, skeptical. Some of them, like Jared, went as far as downright hatred. Sue Swan had made her peace for the sake of her step-daughter Bella and her step-granddaughter Renesme. Most of the other old timers wanted the packs to stay as far away as possible from the vampires, which was why the Cullens were still not allowed on Quileute lands.

As Becca had said, we honored the treaty, but some of us had gone beyond that. Could it be dangerous to be friends with the Cullens? They knew most of the pack's secrets by now. Renesme certainly knew all of them, and with Edward being able read minds, he knew pretty much everything. Maybe more than what we knew. That guy was sharp.

Becca would have to see that the Cullens weren't dangerous on her own, but she needed time and experience. The rest of us had had years to get used to it. She deserved an adjustment period. I just hoped it wouldn't go on too long.

Still, in the forest she'd looked halfway gone. Would Becca leave before I had a chance to tell her the whole truth? That thought was physically painful. I couldn't let it happen again. This time, I would fight to keep Becca here.

I was due at the hospital in an hour, but if I hurried I could get to Billy's before my shift.

I threw my plate in to the sink and left without saying goodbye to my pack mates.

**We continue the drama in the next two chapters, and then the plot thickens! Enjoy! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Becca

Chapter 29 – Becca

Important moments pass in a blink, but the memory crystallizes in minute detail. I remembered the smell of mom's shampoo, the feel of the cool water at the duck pond, and the way the light fell on the trees as that lone hawk soared high above my mom's funeral. I remembered the sound of Jake's triumphant laughter the first time he beat me in a foot race. I remembered the bitter taste of the licorice Rachel and I stole from Ms. Call's shop on a dare and the lighter than air feeling of Dad and I zooming out into the ocean on a borrowed fishing boat.

It had been fourteen years since Mom died and it still felt like yesterday. The wounds were still fresh. I'd always thought that if it didn't hurt to remember my mom, I was forgetting her. I'd allowed myself that one place, that one person where I could remember Mom without pain, but I'd been without that for years.

Dad and Rachel hadn't forgotten Mom, not at all, but they could remember with a smile. In the six rainy days since the showdown in the forest, I hadn't left my family's property. I listened to Dad and to Rachel when she came home for the weekend. I tried very hard to be strong like them.

Their memories were as crystal clear as mine, but Rachel would smile while she ran her thumb along an old nick on the kitchen table. Dad would sigh happily when he'd say goodnight to us with a double peck on the cheek, just like Mom used to. They'd tell stories out of the blue, like when Rachel put on Mom's orange daisy earrings and Dad had laughed and said that those were the only flowers he'd been allowed to buy Mom. She hadn't liked cut flowers. She'd wanted things to grow in the earth.

My cracked armor had crumbled in the last week, and I wasn't capable of rebuilding it. I descended into hell raw with emotion. Their stories made me ache from skull to toenail.

I'd give anything to have Mom back. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to wrap my arms around her neck and have her twirl me around. I wanted her to tell me when I was making stupid decisions and hug me when I failed. I wanted life itself not to be truth that can be ripped away at any second. She'd never told me life was a lie, and I hated that.

She wasn't coming home, not ever, and that made me angrier than I'd ever been in my life. I'm not usually a yeller. My anger simmers while I stew in it and hide from the world, but Dad and Rachel didn't let me get away with that. If there hadn't been a punching bag in Jake's shed, the house would have a lot of broken dishes.

Occasionally, there were tears. Mostly from me, which surprised me because I had gone so long without crying, and now I couldn't seem to stop. I vacillated from one emotion to another so often, I could feel Dad and Rachel checking my mood each time I walked into the living room.

Once, when I'd slammed the front door too hard, Rachel came to find me in the shed. I was taping my hands so I could punch the hell out of something. She stepped out of the rain and leaned against the shed frame. She was quiet, just watching me, and for some reason that pissed me off.

"Did you know this was going to happen when you asked me to help with the wedding?" I asked, releasing my first hit.

"I thought it might happen. I didn't think you'd find out about the wolves so quickly, but I knew it would be hard for you to be here."

"I'm not going to be here long," I said, landing a satisfying jab.

"You're not leaving any time soon."

She was right. The world was too real already without adding in the issues waiting for me out there.

She walked over to me, leaned on her toes, and double kissed my sweaty temple. "I love you," she said. Then she turned and walked away. That's the thing about having a twin, they tend to know what you need before you do.

In my more rational moments, they told me about the Cullens. Dad explained the story from the beginning: how the Cullens protected a then human Bella from a dangerous tracker vampire. When the wolves changed they worked with the Cullens to beat an army of newborn vampires. Some of the wolves protected the Cullens when Bella was in danger. Bella hadn't been murdered; she had chosen the life she led now. When Renesme was in danger, the wolves allied with the Cullens against vampire royalty. They had become friends and family over the years. They were our strongest allies, and necessary, because there was still a very real threat. We needed our Protectors, both wolf and vampire.

I could see the logic in it. I could see that the Cullens had proven themselves trustworthy in the years that I'd been gone and that we were stronger with them on our side. I could even see the emotional side of it. I was grateful for their loyalty. I wanted my brother to be happy and he needed Renesme.

I was trying to be strong. The problem was, I wasn't strong like them. Having vampire allies was still unnatural and dangerous. I couldn't remember Mom without pain and I wanted to run as far as I could from here. But maybe that was changing, too.

In the five weeks I'd been home I'd seen and done things so strange that I hardly recognized myself. I'd seen my best friend change into a wolf. I'd kissed that best friend. A lot. I'd talked wedding details with a vampire. Most disturbingly, I'd become entrenched in a life I'd sworn to leave and never look back.

I'd gone from feeling like I was making a short trip into hell to actually coping with my little vacation into the cold.

This place and its unrelenting rain were getting to me, which is why I was hiding in my room one hazy afternoon.

There was no warning of his arrival.

The house was quiet except for the low sound of the Marlins game Dad was watching in the living room. One minute I was listening to the rain, trying not to think about how upset my family would be when I left, and the next there was a knock at the front door.

Dad said that I didn't want to see anyone. They spoke in low voices, and then I heard the squeak of Billy's chair on the linoleum and the soft click of the front door closing.

"Becca," Embry said from outside of my bedroom door. I hated that my heart leapt when I heard his voice. I focused on my half packed duffel bag and willed myself to be strong enough to resist him.

"I just want to talk, and then I'll leave you alone." His voice, muffled through the closed door, was sharp with impatience. I cursed myself for making him unhappy. I wanted to go to him, console him, but I held on to my bedpost like a buoy keeping me afloat.

One thing I knew for sure after this week of being mostly alone with my thoughts: I had to leave before I did any lasting damage. Rachel had convinced me to come back for the wedding. I'd had no intention of making a life here. I wished everyone would remember that instead of trying to get me to stay, even if it did seem more appealing each day. Besides, Embry's life was already too complicated without having to deal with my issues.

After a long minute, he sighed. "You're not ready to talk. Fine." His voice was quiet. "Bec, don't leave. Not before you've given it some time. I know you've always wanted to be anywhere but here, but you can handle this. You can be happy here. Stay."

He was a good friend for believing in me, for knowing with such certainty that I was strong enough. I'd almost started to believe it myself. But the pain in his voice told me he was more than looking out for me; he was going to be hurt when I left. We were both stupid for getting so involved. I shook my head, thinking how we just couldn't help ourselves.

Something in that last thought made my stomach flip. "No," I said out loud.

Imprinting was always a romantic, impossible idea, like all of the impossible ideas that our legends told us. I'd always thought it was another myth, a metaphor. The great warriors imprinted on the mate that gave their tribe the best chance to grow stronger, that's what Dad said. It was just a metaphor for human nature. People are attracted to those that are more healthy. Women like stronger men because genetics tells them they can protect them. Men like women with larger breasts and hips because that means they are fertile. Imprinting wasn't real.

But Jake had imprinted on Renesme, and Paul had imprinted on Rachel. So maybe it wasn't a state of mind, maybe it was actual magic. The idea that had seemed so romantic to me my whole life now made me itch. No matter how wonderful Embry was, I was claimed, stuck. Tied to the ground again instead of flying. The wolf, not the hawk.

To be honest, the thought had crossed my mind what it would be like to be with Embry. He was kind, my best friend, so fun and adventurous and strong. He was an excellent kisser and was so, so beautiful. He was even beautiful as a wolf, with that soft gray fur and black spots on his back. But no, I didn't want this. Not some crazy wolf-warrior tie to me.

I wasn't having it. I ran to my door to tell him so, but the hallway was empty. He had gone. Well, this couldn't wait. I had to stop this before it started. I had to find him.

**Please review! **


	30. Chapter 30 - Embry

**Thank you for sticking with this story! We had to see Rebecca's pain and her subsequent growth, but now the mopey part of the story is over. This chapter is a pivotal one with Embry and Rebecca's connection at a tipping point. I'm interested to know what you think! **

Chapter 30 – Embry

The distraction of work was little help to my mind. Becca's absence was a yawning chasm in my heart that had grown painfully wider each day. The idea that I might only have a few weeks left with her was intolerable. I'd make it right if I could just talk to her, but I was powerless. What if she'd already gone? Was Billy sure she was in her room? Maybe she'd snuck out without him noticing. I should have done a perimeter check to make sure she hadn't left.

"Are you okay, Embry?" Dr. Cullen leaned against the counter where I was working.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you can fit any more cotton balls in that dispenser."

I looked down. Sure enough, the container was overflowing. I swore under my breath. Dr. Cullen laughed.

I turned around so I was leaning against the counter, too. "Personal stuff."

"Ah. Does this have anything to do with Jake's sister?"

I looked up quickly, ready to accuse Alice of breaking her promise, but Dr. Cullen had his arms up in surrender. "I just guessed. That's the only new thing I know about in your life, and you've never let anything with the pack distract you in your work. So, naturally, I figured it must be a girl." He smiled.

I blew out the breath I was holding. "It is. It's Becca. I'm worried she's going to leave again."

"Why?"

This was tricky. "Well, she just found out about everything, even your family, and she's … freaking out would be putting it mildly. I'm worried about her."

"She's not taking the vampire thing well?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what to do."

"May I offer some advice?" I nodded, so he continued. "If she trusts you, and you trust us, then her trust in us will follow. It will take time. People stick to their prejudices tightly, especially in times of uncertainty." He paused, then stood up and turned towards the door.

Becca was standing in the doorway. Her face was a picture of fear and shock. She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, but she seemed rooted to the spot.

I was so glad to see her. I wanted to run, but I had the sense to walk slowly towards her.

I stood at her side, drinking in the sight of her. "Becca, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen, this is Billy's daughter, Rebecca Black."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rebecca." Carlisle didn't move. He must have done this many times. He knew any movement would startle her.

She couldn't take her eyes off of Dr. Cullen. She leaned closer to me. "I need to talk to you. Now," she said, and then muttered something resembling a "goodbye" or an "excuse me" to the Doc. It wasn't discernable, but manners had been too ingrained in her not to be polite, even to someone she was mortally afraid of. I took that as a sign of hope.

I led her to an unused office. The room was gray and sparse, with only a filing cabinet and a metal desk. Becca leaned against the desk, breathing heavily with her head down like she had just run a mile.

"You've been near a vampire before," I said after I'd closed the door.

Her voice was rough. "Yes, but I didn't know she was a vampire then, did I? He just took me by surprise. They're all very beautiful."

I laughed. "You should see the other sister, and Bella. You're prettier though." I meant it. Becca was so beautiful, even now with her teary confused eyes and rumpled t-shirt.

It had been six days since I'd seen her, and now that she was here I wasn't going to waste a moment. She needed to understand. "Dr. Cullen is a good man, Becca. They're a good family. They do a lot for the town, no one knows it's them, but they're the reason we have such state of the art equipment here. The hospital could never afford it. They donate their clothes and give money to charities." She bobbed her head in a quick nod, which encouraged me. I stepped closer to her. "They love your brother, and they could not be kinder to the rest of us. We're the prejudiced ones. Many of us have learned to let that go. I know it's not easy. I guess I'm just hoping that once you get to know them you'll see that they truly are good, and that we are safer with them here, on our side, than we are without them. Things got crazy after you left, and the Cullens have always stood with us. We know we can trust them. I wish you could believe that."

Becca took a deep, fortifying breath. "My dad explained how the doctor, Carlisle, fixed Jake after he was hurt pretty badly. He told me about Bella, and a lot about what's really happened since I've been gone. It's helped." Her small, hesitant smile was enough to light up the room. "Look, I get that you trust them. I'm not saying I won't ever come around, but do you understand that I need time to unlearn everything I've been taught about them?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I mean, what do I know? I haven't been a great judge of character lately. Maybe it would be fun. Hanging out with a bunch of blood suckers might be a rush, like sky diving."

"Please don't use that word, they're our friends. But thank you for trying. And that's right, who are you to shy away from a challenge? You're Becca freaking Black for God sakes. You've been everywhere and seen everything."

"Well, now I have. Honestly, who would have ever thought this could be real?" The tense laugh we shared drew me closer to her. I grabbed her hand, so relieved to be touching her again. Our eyes locked and I knew she felt the connection just as strongly as I did.

She swallowed. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. One more secret I need to know, and I hope this will be the last major revelation for a while, or maybe it's nothing and I'm being silly."

I froze. Had she figured it out?

"Tell me about imprinting," she said quietly. My heart sped but I tried to keep my features calm. She cleared her throat. "My dad told me about Sam and Emily. That explains a lot, by the way. Leah just stopped writing to me about Sam. I had no idea what happened. Anyway, not the point. I'm stalling. So, Sam and Emily, Jake and Renesme, boy that name's a mouthful, Paul and Rachel. Who else has imprinted?"

I dreaded this, but I'd vowed to not waste any more time. "Just a few others, really. It's still only about a third of us. Jared imprinted on Kim. Quil imprinted on Claire." Becca winced, and my defensive hackles rose. "Don't make that face, you know it can happen at any age and he's like an uncle to her, she's only eleven for God sakes."

Becca pulled her hand away and narrowed her eyes in challenge. "Anyone else? What about Embry and Rebecca?"

So she knew. The wolf was out of the bag. Again. _Say something you idiot_. "Yes. It's why I can tell you everything. Most of the tribe doesn't know about wolves or vampires, but it affects your entire family, so you were bound to find out, plus, well, whatever is between us means I don't have to keep secrets from you. It's a relief really, I hated lying to you."

Becca wasn't shocked. She wasn't upset. She wasn't happy either, though. She held her hands up like she was trying not to scare me.

"Em, we need to talk about this."

"Of course." What was there to talk about? Couldn't we just be together forever? Case closed?

"You know I've just gotten out of a not so good relationship. You know I'm leaving soon."

I could see the crash coming, but there was nothing I could do about it.

She gripped the edge of the desk. "I like you a lot, as a friend. I can't think of you as anything more than that."

My stomach dropped, but my calm demeanor didn't waiver. I waited a moment before speaking. "Of course we're friends. We'll see what happens eventually."

"That's the thing, there can't be a future for us. There's something broken in me. I've always wanted out, no matter where I was. That's why I left, it's why I haven't lived in the same place for more than a year since." She winced, apology clear in her eyes. "And the truth is, I don't want to be magically tied to a warrior who fights and befriends vampires. It's too much. If it were just us and all of the other stuff went away, I might feel differently, but it's not fair to you to be tied to me either. And if we were together, it would have to be forever, because I could never hurt you. And I don't do forever. So, can you just reverse it or something?"

I'd never had a good poker face. I was hurt, and I couldn't hide it, but I wouldn't beg. I was angry, too. How could she just discount my feelings for her? If she knew how much she was hurting me, I was sure she wouldn't have said it.

My imprinted pack mates became whatever their partners needed. Becca said she needed a friend right now. I had to try to limit our relationship to that, no matter how much it stung. I knew she needed time. I would give that to her, no matter how little of it we had left. The bottom line was this: I had faith in Rebecca. I believed with my whole heart that she would become strong enough to stay. I just had to play it her way while she learned that.

"Look," I said in my most casual tone. "You think you know a lot about imprinting, but it's a bit more complicated than me turning all doughy eyed on you and you falling madly in love with me." Although that would be nice. "All it means is that I'm here for you, okay? You need a friend, someone to plan the wedding with? I'm your guy. No pressure." My lips stung with the lie. I'd thought that once all of the secrets were out I could just be truthful. No such luck.

It seemed to work though. Becca had visibly relaxed. As she cocked her head and appraised me, I sensed a shift in the room. Her eyes were suddenly hungry and I had to internally repeat the promise I had just made her. "What?" I asked.

"I missed you."

On their own accord, my fingers glided down her smooth cheek. "I missed you, too."

Her breath hitched. "Embry," she whispered. I made a questioning noise and watched her silky chocolate hair cascade over her shoulder as I brushed it back. She leaned toward me. "We're not just friends."

I smiled that mischievous smile I knew she loved, rewarding her for bravery in acknowledging the truth. "No, I suppose we're not."

"But we have to try to be, okay?"

It was hard to think rationally with her so near. I leaned down to look her directly in the eyes. The electricity between us went from a spark to a lighting storm. "There's nothing broken in you, Becca. It's just taken a while for you to find home."

"You think you can help with that?" she asked with a temptingly wicked smile of her own.

"Most definitely," I said, placing my hands on the desk. "As one of your oldest and most loyal friends, it will be my pleasure." Our lips were not even a breath away. She leaned forward to close the distance. As our lips met it was like a shock to my system, the rightness of it. I deepened the kiss and she pulled me closer. I wrapped her in my arms, wanting to be nearer. She made a noise in the back of her throat that told me I was doing something right. I needed her. She was everything. In the far reaches of my mind I was wondering how far we could take this given I was at work when she pulled away, breathless.

After a long, dazed moment, she said, "I thought we were going to be friends."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Don't worry. It didn't mean anything. Like I said, whatever you need. It seemed like you needed to be kissed. I am here to provide that service."

"Such a gentleman." She laughed and hopped off the desk. "I should go."

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

She shrugged and looked down. "I know why you did." She didn't say she forgave me, but at least she understood.

I walked her to the lobby. Before she went through the doors, she turned back to me. "Really, Em. Let's not complicate things, okay?"

"Got it. Just friends. No more kissing. Promise. Unless you ask for it." I wagged my eyebrows.

She smiled and left, shaking her head.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought. **

**The next chapter is a big one, where we learn of a powerful new enemy and strange magic that changes their world. The cast gets bigger, too. There's lots of Cullen involvement from here on out. Enjoy! **


	31. Chapter 31 - Becca

**Here it is! The long awaited scene where everything changes. Enjoy! **

Chapter 31 – Becca

Running. Running was good. The forest was alive. The rain clouds had finally gone and the foggy sky cooled the air so that it felt good to sweat, to work out my energy. My frustration.

I'd kissed him. Again.

I pushed myself to go faster up the mountain, jumping over fallen trees, dodging rocks, ducking around branches and under cobwebs. The path was thin here, but it was definitely a trail. I wasn't sure where the La Push border ended exactly, but I was close, and the wolves patrolled this area at all times, Dad had said so.

What was I thinking, kissing him again? What was wrong with me that anytime he was within a ten-foot radius I attacked him? I had tried to make the guidelines of our friendship clear. It wasn't fair to him for me to be so weak. I either had to get a hold of myself, or stop seeing him. Anything else could only hurt him.

I grunted as I reached the top of the ridge. From where I stood it was a sheer drop far into the valley below. I felt like I could see the whole world from here. It was so quiet, just the wind in the trees.

Alarm bells went off in my head. It was too quiet. Where were the animals? There was not a bird chirping, an eagle flying. There were no scrapes of squirrels scurrying up trees or critters in the brush. Nothing. It was eerie.

The sky brightened as the clouds broke. Then I heard it: a soft laugh.

I whipped around, almost losing my balance.

Someone ran to me and caught me, then set me upright and backed away.

"Careful," she said, pushing back her long, black hair. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt." She smiled, and her perfect white teeth glinted in the sun. But that wasn't the only shining thing. Her skin, her actual skin, was like glitter. It reflected the sun like a million tiny prisms. I looked at the woman's eyes to confirm what I already knew. They were red as rubies.

Vampire.

I screamed and started to run away from the cliff, back down the mountain, my heart beating faster now than it had when I was running at top speed. The vampire cut me off. She moved so fast she blurred. I was trapped.

"What do you want?" I screamed.

"I can smell your fear, Rebecca Black." She read the shock on my face. "Oh yes, I know who you are. My tribe has legends, too, and your family is legendary."

"Your … your tribe?"

"I am of the Makah, your ancient allies. My name is Mikenna, and your people know of my family, though, not quite everything about us, I think."

"But you're a vampire."

She smiled that terrible smile. Her bronze skin shimmered in the sun. "Yes," she hissed. "Your warriors become wolves to protect against the vampire scourge—oh yes, we know about your talents, most impressive—but our people have magic in our blood, too."

"You do? What is your magic?" I didn't want to talk to her, every instinct went against it, but curiosity got the better of me and something told me to keep the vampire talking. Maybe there would be a chance to escape, or for someone to find me. Where were the wolves? I hadn't gone _that_ far, had I?

She slithered closer. "I am not here to divulge my family's secrets. I will say only that our powers render us undetectable. To anyone besides you and me," she said, looking ready to strike, "I am ghost."

Fear licked my spine. A ghost? Great. Wolves, vampires, and now ghosts. What was next? Zombies?

I thought about what that meant. "So, no one knows you're here?"

She shook her head. "And no one knows _you_ are here. I am shielding us both right now. We are alone, but never mind that, little one. I have come to make friends."

"Friends, with me?"

"Yes, of course. You are newly returned to your family, are you not?"

I didn't answer.

Mikenna made a little pouty face with her shiny lips. "It must have been quite a shock to come home and find your entire family allied with the animal eaters, the yellow eyed Cullens."

I didn't recoil as the vamp circled me like I was prey, but I wanted to.

"Yes, I thought so," she said, taking my silence as affirmation. "Many in your tribe feel the way you do. Most of your elders and half of the wolves hate the alliance with the Cullens. We're your neighbors. We know things. Just imagine if the rest of your tribe were to find out. How would they react if they discovered that so many were dishonoring your legends, putting the entire tribe at risk?"

I recalled using those exact words in the forest when I'd yelled at Jake and Embry. The vamp continued circling. I was becoming dizzy with fear and nausea. Was she threatening my tribe?

"I know how you feel, Rebecca Black." She stopped and whispered into my ear. "You are not alone, and I can help you."

I cringed away from her. She smelled like poisoned burnt sugar. "What do you want?" I said through teeth I imagined sharper. My hands itched to attack, but my rational mind knew I was no match for this creature.

"I want what you want," she said, moving so she was an arm's length in front of me. "An end to the Cullens. Together we can get rid of them and your lands will be free of vampires. Your young will no longer have their childhoods stolen when they turn into warrior wolves. Your people will be free. We can help each other, Rebecca Black."

"But, you would still be here. There would still be vampires here, the human blood drinking kind."

She laughed. "Are you really so confident the Cullens do not drink human blood? But no matter, my tribe and yours are safe. You will have our protection, not our interference. After all, we are practically kin. Your own friend, Embry Call, is a Makah, is he not?"

I shivered. I did not like hearing Embry's name coming from this creature's lips.

"If you help us," Mikenna continued, "everyone you love will be safe. Your tribe will be united and stronger than ever. If you don't help us, if you'd rather have the filthy animal eaters as allies, so be it. But that is your choice."

"Why are you coming to me? I'm not an elder."

She began to pace. My eyes, sharper than they'd ever been, followed her like a metronome. "There are many reasons. You are the eldest child of a powerful family. You have power within your tribe, whether you know it or not. You must have a shred more pride in your people than to choose an alliance with pale faces, vampires at that, over your own kind. You are the newest in a long while to learn the terrible truth about your people and their betrayal of your ways, so you have not been lulled into false security and obedience. And," She stopped in front of me. "You can get me what I want."

"Which is what?"

Her eyes grew feral. "A way to end your alliance to the Cullens. A way to make sure each and every one of them is destroyed." I braced myself. It had to be bad if it made her so agitated. Her smile widened in rictus. "Bring me the half vampire child."

"Renesme?" I choked.

"Yes. She is the key that will set your people free. We'll arrange it so that each side will blame the other for her death. One little sacrifice to avoid mass tribal bloodshed. The Makah vampires will fight on your side, as will most of the wolves, and together we will end the Cullens." She snarled a vicious laugh. "They don't have any idea what's coming for them."

Her plan sounded crazy to me. Even if I didn't agree with such a close alliance, Embry, Jake, my dad, and Rachel trusted the Cullens. Was death the only option?

"What if we just ask them to leave?"

"Your brother would never allow it. Your family is in too deep. Surely you have sensed it. We must free them from their dependence on this false safety. Your people have never been in more danger."

"And if I don't? I mean, if I can't get the wolves to help you?"

Mikenna drew painfully close. She sniffed my neck and then licked her lips in frustrated satisfaction. "Well then, little one, if you are not with us, you will have betrayed your oldest allies, and you will be the first to fall."

Still only a breath away, she studied me. "So what will it be, Rebecca Black? Will you choose to free your people, or condemn them?"

I schooled my features, hating that I couldn't contain the fear in my shaky voice. "Free them."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"It's true. You must know how I feel about the Cullens. I want them gone. I want to protect my people. I'm grateful you came to me. My people will be glad of your help." I worried I was laying it on a little thick, but something in my tone must have convinced her.

She nodded and then moved away, releasing me from her gaze. She walked to the edge of the clearing and turned back toward me. "Take the child to the southern tip of Ozette Lake in three days time. If you do not come, your people will be attacked and you all will die." Her form grew blurry for a moment and I had to blink to see her clearly. She cackled. "And you won't even know we're coming."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded that I understood. The monster sniffed again. This time the longing in her eyes was unmistakable. "See you around."

There was a gust of wind and she was gone. I turned frantically around in a circle to make sure. Then I slumped on a rock. My legs were weak and my whole body shook from the loss of adrenaline. I tried to focus on something, just the dirt at my feet or a rock, but nothing made sense. I couldn't breathe and my heart raced so fast I thought it would burst from my chest. I put my head between my knees.

The air whooshed again and suddenly there were more figures in front of me. I screamed and ran away from them, without thinking, toward the cliff.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Becca, it's just us. It's me, Alice. Remember? Friend?" She was grabbing my arm, not hard, but enough to steady me. I was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff again. I backed away and fell into Alice's open arms.

"Oh, Alice," I choked on tears I didn't know had fallen. "Something awful …"

"Shh, Shh. Becca, we know, we're here. It's okay. You're safe."

I was shaking so hard I thought I'd break apart. Alice led me to the rock I had been sitting on, and sat her tiny frame next to me, rubbing my back. Her hand was cold as stone but it still felt nice. I shook my head and straightened up. "But Alice, it's you who isn't safe. I have to …" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was so mad at myself for losing control.

Someone whispered something too fast for me to understand.

"In a minute, guys. Just give us a sec," said Alice. More voices whispered, then I heard a whoosh.

I rubbed my eyes to clear them. Standing about ten feet away was a tall, lean blond man.

"Oh," I said.

"Becca, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, Becca Black."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Jasper said with an endearingly crooked smile. His eyes were serious, calculating, but I didn't feel threatened by him.

"You, too." I nodded distractedly, and then turned to Alice. "I need to tell you something." I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"Not here," Jasper said. "We need to move. Fast."

Suddenly I felt calmer, as if his very presence was comforting. "I ran here. I don't think I can run back down the mountain. I'm a mess."

"I can carry you," Alice said, which made me laugh involuntarily. I was a good ten inches taller than Alice and had about thirty pounds on her, easily.

"I got it," a shape appeared out of the trees. Jake.

"We need to _go_," Jasper said again.

"C'mon sis. Piggyback ride. Just like the old days, only this time it's me carrying you."

It would have been funny if I weren't so shaken up. "Jake, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, sure. Just wait until we're under some cover, 'kay?" I nodded and climbed on to his back. He was fast, even on just two legs. Alice ran ahead and Jasper was behind us. I could hear the pounding paws of wolves—I didn't know whom—taking flank. Was Embry here?

We were meeting at Jake's shop. The Cullens couldn't come on Quileute lands, and this was an all hands type of meeting, Jacob explained as he unlocked the front door.

The run down the mountain had calmed me somewhat. I could walk now. I could talk and make sense and others would help me figure out what to do, how to fix this. How to make sure my entire tribe, and our allies the Cullens, weren't slaughtered. Panic rose in my throat again and I gagged.

"It's okay, Bec. Come sit in the shop. You'll be fine." My brother handed me a bottle of water and sat me in the bench seat of a '56 convertible T-bird.

Alice and Jasper and two other vampires were already in the shop. I didn't know the male with the auburn colored hair, but the other vampire was familiar.

I smiled. "Hi Bella."

"It's good to see you, Rebecca." She smiled back. Her voice was like tinkling bells, nothing like the soft-spoken voice of the girl I had known. She was even more beautiful than she had been as a little girl. Her fascinatingly pale skin was even paler now, which I wouldn't have guessed was possible. Her hair was the same deep brown that glinted red in the sun. Her eyes were a different color, that strange topaz color that marked the Cullens, but she had the same uneven pink lips and an elegant bird like body, though it looked a lot stronger now. I could see what Jake saw. She really was still Bella.

She took a hesitant step forward. I stood, and then we were hugging. Bella was hard and cold, but that kind, shy girl that had tried to be my friend all those years ago was still there.

"I met Renesme. She's wonderful," I said, releasing her.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. Meet my husband. This is Edward." And suddenly he was there, too. He held out his hand and seemed relieved when I shook it. He was handsome, as beautiful as the other Cullens, but in a darker, more distinct way. Definitely swoonworthy if really pale white guys were your type, and mine usually wasn't. Edward's lips tightened, hiding a smile.

Looking at them, at this family, reminded me that I had something important to tell them.

"We already know most of it, but we'll need you to fill in some holes, Becca." Edward said.

He had read my mind. As in, he had read the thought I was just thinking. Out of my head. Crazy, and yikes, a bit embarrassing, given the pale white guy thought I'd just had. And I'd just thought it again. Ugh. I looked automatically to Jake, who just shrugged like, _You'll get used to it_.

Alice stepped forward. "I can see things. Did you know that?"

"Yes," I replied, and was surprised at how steady my voice sounded. "My dad explained things." I looked to my brother, trying to send him a silent apology. He nodded like he could read my mind, too.

Alice held her hands in supplication. "I wasn't spying on you, I swear, but sometimes things just come to me. I saw you running—you're really coordinated by the way—and then suddenly you weren't there anymore. You just vanished. You weren't on Quileute land, so I knew it didn't mean that you were with a wolf. I didn't think, I just grabbed Jasper and ran for it."

"But something didn't feel right. Why would you have vanished?" Jasper said, "So we called Edward to come check it out. He and Bella were right there, just half a mile or so from you. None of us would have let anything happen to you, but we had to let her talk to you. We needed information, or we would have taken her out right then."

"I couldn't hear her," said Edward, "but I could hear your thoughts, so I caught most of the conversation. She wasn't shielding you as much as she claimed."

Bella spoke. "And we couldn't see her either, physically. I only caught glimpses, and usually shield powers don't work on me. Maybe that would change with more familiarity, but I'm not sure. You could see her though?"

I nodded. "As clearly as I can see you. Except at the end when she was blurry for a second."

They paused, contemplating this information, and suddenly the door slammed open and I was in Embry's arms before I knew what hit me. He hugged me so tightly it would have hurt if it didn't feel so good. He was warm and when he held me it felt as if he was my strength. I needed him close on such a basic level that any other thought flew out of my head. I could risk it for now. I could need him, if he would let me.

Opening my eyes, I saw Bella laugh out loud and then look accusingly at Jake, and then Alice. Jake just held his hands up. Alice shrugged and mumbled something too low for me to hear.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked me. "Is she okay?" he said louder to the room.

"She's fine," Jake answered. "Just a little shaken up."

"I'm f-f-fine," I said, though I squeezed him tighter.

**Welcome to Act III! I'm adding to the magic in the Twilight world, and I think it fits with the world SM created.**

**I hope you like it. I'm dying to know what you thought, so please, please review! **

**Remember to write something in the review box! Thanks!**

"**What's in the baaaaxxxx?" * **

**Nothing? Write something! **

***If you don't get that reference Google the movie Se7en.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Embry

**The rest of the garage scene. Enjoy! **

Chapter 32 – Embry

I sat in the bench car seat and then slid Becca in so she was leaning back against me. We faced the growing crowd. Sam and Jared stood next to Jake and Leah. The four Cullens who had been in the woods completed the semi-circle.

Sam took charge. "The packs are on high alert. Everyone who isn't here is out patrolling. Rachel is the only one outside of our borders right now and Paul is going to get her. All of the families who live on the outskirts of our borders are being told to stay with family closer to the village so we can tighten the perimeter."

Edward said, "Carlisle left the hospital and he, Esme, and Renesme have locked down the house. Emmett and Rosalie will arrive back tonight. We'll be on watch until this is resolved. Not that we'll find anything given what we are dealing with."

"And what exactly are we dealing with?" Jake said.

Everyone looked to Becca. I wrapped my arms around her. I wished I could shield her from this.

"No, Em, it's okay. We need to figure this out. Together." She stood, and I stood next to her. She leaned on me slightly.

As she told the group about the vamp Mikenna's threats, I grew angrier than I could remember ever being. This vamp was Makah, and I felt disgusted that I shared a bloodline with our new enemy. Guilt gnawed at me for getting Becca mixed up in this. I should have helped her leave when she wanted to. My hands shook and I willed myself under control.

Everyone listened raptly, starting or scowling at various points in the story. I rubbed Becca's back, something I knew calmed her. Then she took a deep shuddering breath, and I knew the worst was coming.

"So, what they want is," Becca swallowed. "For me to bring Renesme to Ozette Lake in three days. Their plan is to kill her to start a war between us."

The room exploded. Almost everyone started shouting. Jake and Bella were half way out the door when Edward yelled, "Stop. We haven't heard it all yet. Renesme is safe for now, and we need a plan."

Together, Jake and Bella returned to the circle. Their faces were twins of rage.

"What is their end game?" Jasper asked.

Becca's eyes pooled. "She said that if I follow the plan, the Makah vampires and most of the wolves would fight the Cullens and the few wolves who are allied with them. She said the Makah vampires would protect us once … once the Cullens are gone."

A few tears escaped her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her for strength. She hated for the people she loved to be in pain. She was scared for her tribe and probably for the Cullens now, too. She hadn't seen us fight, she didn't know what I knew: the Makah had greatly underestimated us. We would win this fight. I would win it, if only to protect her. My Rebecca.

The rumbling of questions began, but Becca silenced them. "Wait, before you decide what to do, I need to apologize. I'm so sorry Jake and Embry. I'm sorry to you, Bella, and to your f-family. If it hadn't been for my fear, and I guess my ignorance, Mikenna wouldn't have had someone to go to. They must have heard me somehow, when I was yelling at Jake and Embry in the forest. But you have to know …" she looked at Jake and then Bella and Edward, "I would never wish Renesme harm. I don't want any of you hurt." Her voice broke on the last word.

"We know that Becca," Edward said, and then smiled and tapped his temple. "You needed some time to adjust. Welcome home, by the way." That was Edward, the ultimate lie detector. He smirked at me.

"If it makes you feel better, which it won't," Jasper said, "I doubt they want just Renesme. They want you too, Becca. It's the surest way to get everyone to fight."

I almost jumped out of my skin. Jake whined as if he were in wolf form.

Sam put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "It's true. If Renesme was killed and they made it seem like one of our own did it, the packs would be divided and the Cullens would surely fight some of us. But make it seem like they killed each other, or that one of the other Cullens killed Becca, and you have all out war. It's not a bad plan really."

"Except that it shows how vulnerable we are by being divided," I said. Jared started to say something, but I stopped him. "No, just listen. It's no secret that the tribe is split about how much to trust the Cullens. That has to end. Now. They are our family. They have proved themselves again and again. With this weakness, we have created an opportunity for someone to attack us. Would this enemy have risen if they didn't think they had a chance? If we're going to protect the tribe, and our _whole_ family, we need to stand together. Once and for all."

"Okay, Lincoln," Leah said.

Edward laughed, and everyone looked at him. "What? 'A House Divided'? Lincoln? It was witty."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _that_ great of a speech."

The light mood quickly dissipated as the threat set in.

"Invisibility?" Sam said, incredulous.

I shrugged. "We'd guessed it might be something like this. I'll check with my mom again to see if she found anything. It explains the scents in the woods anyway. They must have been testing our defenses or spying on us."

"It's not that much of a stretch, when you think about it," said Leah. "We're invisible to Alice, right? She can't see us. They Makah have just figured out how to be invisible to all senses and talents. It's a pretty smart defense, to just go in to nothingness like that. I've heard of crazier things."

"If that's what they are doing. How does it work?" asked Edward. He started to pace. "Becca could see her, but we couldn't. Bella caught glimpses, so we know it's a shield, and that it works on humans and vampires. But if a Makah wants a person to see them, they can. I suppose it's possible that it doesn't work on wolves, or anyone with your genetic code, hmm, interesting. I wish there was a way to test the theory."

"Yes, well, we can theorize all we want," Jasper said, "but right now we need as much information as possible about the Makah vampire numbers and their powers, and we need to know if all of them are in favor of war." He turned to Sam and Jake. "Do you have any Makah friends that you can trust to defect to our side?"

They both frowned. Sam shook his head. "There are about a dozen Makah who are now part of our tribe, including Emily. She didn't know anything about this so-called magic, but we can ask the others. We'll have to tread lightly because none of them know the wolves aren't just a story. I did talk to Emily's uncle. He's a Makah elder. He didn't seem to know that anything strange was going on. Either that, or he didn't want to divulge his tribe's secrets. It's understandable. We have almost warred with the Makah before, but our treaty has been in place for centuries."

Jake said, "And I wouldn't count on one of them coming to our side. It's not something a Quileute would do."

Edward turned Jasper. "No," he said.

"It would give us a clear advantage. We know nothing right now."

"We are not kidnapping a Makah. Advantage or not, it's not how we do things. We'll just have to find out the information we need another way."

Jasper shrugged. I could see it made sense to some in the circle.

Jake began to pace. "What Edward said makes sense. If the Makah are visible to the wolves, they really do need all of the wolves on their side. It would be a blood bath with even half of the wolves against them."

"Depending on their numbers of course, but yes, good point," said Sam. "And we are not dividing. The Makah have underestimated our commitment to our tribe."

"Could the Volturi be involved?" Bella asked. The room went still, including Becca, who clearly recognized the name. Billy and Rachel had been thorough in Becca's education this past week.

Edward shook his head. "They're not working for Aro. He would have known how Alice's visions work, that she could still see Becca until she disappeared, and he wouldn't have underestimated your gift or mine. I think this is purely a power play for the area, and it's possible the Makah vampires want control of the packs."

Jared laughed. "Let them try."

"Something keeps bothering me," I said. "What is their contingency? They had to know there was a high probability that Becca would tell us everything."

"Maybe that was their plan, not their contingency," said Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked.

"What if they wanted you to come to us? To warn us. What if the murder was just a ruse and they're counting on it failing? Then we're distracted. Either way, they have their war. Maybe they're counting on the possibility of war dividing the packs."

"Which gives us an idea of their numbers. There can't be more than ten Makah vampires if they are looking for help fighting us," said Edward.

"Are the Makah in danger?" asked Becca.

"We're all in danger, Bec," answered Leah.

Alice frowned. "I can't see anything. How it is that I've never noticed this blind spot in my vision before? Almost an entire population out of reach."

"I just wish I could get my teeth in that vamp. We could end her now," Leah said.

Edward spoke. "But you understand why we had to let her go, don't you? We have surprise on our side, which gives us a strategic advantage, albeit a slight one."

Becca shivered. "Or not. One of them could be in here right now, right?" I held her tighter.

Sam stood taller. "For now we'll tighten the perimeter and have at least one wolf in every area of the village. There are enough of us to do both."

"And we can help," said Edward.

Sam looked to Jake, who nodded. "We need to talk to the elders, make sure everyone knows the plan before you wander around the reservation, but it makes sense to have you here. Mean time, let's find out what we can."

Sam looked to Becca. "Stay at Billy's and _do not leave_. Do you understand me? We'll have a wolf at your house at all hours, so we'll know if you sneak out the window." Becca responded by sticking her tongue out at her friend and now one of her protectors.

Bella looked at Jake and laughed tightly. "It's almost like he's had to manage someone in your family before."

"You're one to talk," Jake grunted back.

Becca was silent on the way home, but held my hand like a lifeline. After explaining everything to Billy, including the strict orders for Becca to stay in the house, I hugged her and left. I hated to let her out of my sight, but I had work to do. I could do something. I would find out everything I could and put an end to this new threat once and for all.

**So, what do you think? How do you think this should/will play out? Let me know by leaving a review! Thanks so much! **


	33. Chapter 33 - Becca

Chapter 33 – Becca

I was wearing a path in the living room carpet. Paul, Rachel, and Dad sat at the kitchen table. Paul's head drooped in his hand and his eyes lazily followed my pacing like a metronome. Rachel sat next to him typing furiously on her computer. She was not happy to have been pulled away from work. Dad sat calmly, as if invisible vampires threatened war every day.

It was torture to be stuck in this house, and I wondered for the hundredth time why I hadn't just left when I said I would. It wasn't too late, but now it would feel like I was abandoning more than my family. I had a duty to stay and protect the tribe; further proof that this place was seeping in to me. Rain made thin tendrils of silver on the windows, but beyond that, all was still outside.

Suddenly Paul perked up. A moment later, Jake and Embry walked through the door. One look at their grave faces, and I stopped pacing and sat hard on the couch. Embry smiled and came to sit next to me. He was warm and alive and I leaned in to him. His wet hair fell into his eyes and I itched to push them away. His basketball shorts were strangely dry despite the rain outside. He must have put them on after he phased back.

Jake nodded to Embry. "She's your mom. You want to give the update?"

Embry leaned forward and looked at each of us as he spoke. "Mom knows about a legend she calls 'The Hidden.' The myth is that they sort of bend the elements around them. In the stories they use wind to mask their scent and sounds and light to shield their physical form. She believes, like we all believed, that it's just a legend."

"Is there a way around it?" Paul asked.

Embry shook his head. "She didn't know of one, but her family are traditionally Makah historians, so she has a lot of journals and albums. It's a lot for one person to go through so she'll need help if we hope to get any answers before we're supposed to face them." Embry's shoulders sagged ever so slightly, and I realized how much hope they had put into the knowledge of the one Makah on the reservation who might know something. "Anyway, it's something."

Jake nodded. "She promised to keep looking."

Rachel's scowl eased a bit and her hands stilled on the keyboard. "Don't you need information on the Makah vampires?"

"Yes, why?" Paul asked with an adoring smile.

Rachel smirked at Paul and then started typing again. "Because I can do research on Makah disappearances or suspicious deaths, maybe even access census data to find out if there were any unexplained changes in household populations. We could create profiles of the missing people since they're likely to be your vampires, right? Would that help?"

Jake nodded. "That's great, but we need this info fast. Bec, maybe you could help Ms. Call with the legend research?"

I didn't hide my surprise. I wasn't really the finding solution type, I was more the make trouble and run type. Still, I could try. "Sure. I'll go to the store first thing."

Jake nodded in sympathy. Ms. Call had never liked me, but this wasn't about me. "Okay, I'm off." Jake addressed Embry. "You and I are due for some sleep. I'm going to the Cullens, I suggest you crash somewhere close, because it doesn't look like you're going to make it far."

Embry nodded tiredly. I didn't know why he'd been working so much lately, but work and his other duties were clearly catching up with him.

"You're on at dawn," Jake called as he left.

Dad's chair squeaked. "It's time for me to hit the hay, too. I'll be up first thing, so let me know what you need me to do." He addressed Paul and Embry, who grunted in response. Dad laughed, double kissed Rachel and me, and retreated down the hall.

Embry leaned forward. It looked like he was trying to work up the energy to stand. My hands fluttered involuntarily, as if they wanted to help on their own accord.

Paul snorted. "Em, buddy, stay put. You heard your boss. You're not supposed to go far. Anyway, someone needs to be here to protect this house since I'm taking Rachel to ours."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Rachel said, pretending to be indignant.

Paul heaved himself to his feet. "Yup. Let's go woman." He laughed and draped his tall body around Rachel, who responded with a yelp then a giggle. It was a little sickening. Rachel closed her laptop and waved goodnight. They were still giggling as they made their way out the door and into the night.

"Gross," Embry said, leaning back against the couch. His eyes were half closed. He had stubble on his chin and lip, there were dark circles under his eyes, so dark they looked like ink, and his mouth was, no his mouth was perfect. Drawn in to a slight frown. His naked chest rose and fell with his soft breathing. He was so strong and yet so vulnerable. I was more afraid for him than I cared to admit. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to protect him, to take care of him. I looked back up to his face, and my heart leapt. He was looking at me with half lidded eyes and a small smile on his lips. Watching me watch him. We hadn't been this close in days, and I'd missed him. My body leaned in to him automatically, but I pulled back.

I stuttered a recovery. "Can I get you anything? A blanket?"

He shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off of me. He lifted his arm, opening a little place for me against his chest. It was so natural to lean in to him, to find that perfect spot where my head fit like a puzzle piece with his body. He smelled clean like foggy rain and fresh like the woods. Like sea and cedar. He smelled like home.

I tried to forget all thoughts of danger. I matched my breath to his moving chest. In –two-three-four, out-two-three-four. He was so warm, his heartbeat so steady, like a prayer drum guiding me home. In that moment, I wanted my heart to match his. If his beat for me, why couldn't I allow mine to beat for him? It seemed so easy, so obvious. Natural. Destined.

I breathed with him, and felt the light touch of his hand on my hair. He was too warm and too comfortable and perfect, so I closed my eyes, and fell in to a dream.

I dreamt that my family was together and safe, but then a storm came and in the wind and rain I could not find them or help them. I heard their cries for help through the fog in the ravine far down below me, but I could do nothing but stay rooted to my spot at the edge of a cliff. My family cried out, "Jump!" "Move!" "Just fall to us!" But I couldn't. And then suddenly a bright light appeared. It was so bright and so warm, and I knew the light would help me off the cliff, help me move forward, to see through the fog. I could become unstuck if the light would help me. I pulled my legs out of the brambles and ran toward the light off the cliff. We fell, the light and I, and there was happiness in falling, but as soon as I embraced the light, it dimmed, and died. Deep below the fog in a dark chasm, bleeding and bruised, my broken family began the long trek back up the mountain. But the light did not survive the fall.

"Wake up, sleepy duck," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I could feel him running his fingers through my hair, pulling little strands tenderly. I lay facing him, my head on his arm and my face nestled against his chest. I was warm and more comfortable than I could remember ever being. I sighed and smelled his clean ocean and woodsy scent. I leaned in to him, wanting to be closer. My hips rested against his body. When I realized that my legs were fully intertwined with his I was fully awake.

I sat up too quickly, making me dizzy. I clung to the edge of the couch. He sat up, too, silently forming a gulf between us. I had no idea what to say. The dream was still fresh in my mind, but so was the unequaled feeling of peace and rightness I felt upon waking.

Embry sighed and walked to the kitchen sink. He splashed water on his face. Light streamed through the kitchen window, illuminating his beautiful strong body. It was well past dawn. He was late, and he had stayed so that I could wake up in his arms. I did not deserve him.

I stood; ready to deal with this head on. He surprised me by taking my shoulders. "Don't worry, we've got the Res covered, and I'll check on you to make sure you are okay as much as I can."

I took a step back and Embry's hands fell away. "I don't want you to do that." I couldn't lose my nerve, not when he needed to focus on protecting our tribe. "You have lots of people to worry about, especially yourself. Don't be distracted by me."

He wasn't hurt; he was frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair. "You've seen the connection that the others have, Bec. My entire being is singing to be with you. I always thought the magic made us into whatever our imprint needed, but if that's true then I'm doing it wrong. You might say you don't want me, but I can't help but want you. It's torture."

He leaned in closer forcing me to meet his eyes and I felt that familiar tug in my stomach.

"It's magic pulling us together Becca," he said. "When we fight it, it grows stronger. I know you feel it, too. You can't have wrapped yourself around me like that without feeling something."

"I was thinking of someone else."

"You said my name."

"Embry, please listen to me. You know we've been lying to ourselves and to each other. We made that bargain in the woods knowing that we wouldn't be a simple fling. You said at the hospital yesterday that you understood, that we would be friends. Don't treat me as any more than that. I don't want it. I don't want to feel responsible, and I don't … feel that way about you. We've had some fun, but I can't be tied here. It's too much."

"We've had some fun? We haven't had any fun! We've been setting rules and going against nature for weeks." He ran his fingers roughly through his hair. His eyes were so fierce my heart skipped. "You're right, we have been lying to each other, so now you need to see the truth. What is it going to take for you to realize you belong here? No other place was ever or will ever be right because you are made from these mountains and this sea. This magic, this bond is yours by birthright." He laid his hand on his bare chest.

I shook my head, trying to muster the strength to keep him safe. "I'm sorry that the spirits chose me for you, but they are cruel. I'm not right for you, for anyone." He didn't waiver, if anything his eyes grew more determined and I willed myself not to cower under his stern glare. "It will be easier when I'm gone."

"Bec, you're not leaving." He took two large steps so he was flush against the front door.

Now more than ever, I needed to be strong. I crossed my arms. "I am. Watch me. Or don't. I don't care."

"Do you know how many people you'll hurt if you go? Forget about what's right for you for a second and think of Billy, Rachel, and Jake if you won't think of me."

"You? Embry, you said it, you're supposed to be whatever kind of friend I need, right? So why don't you do that? Be the absent kind and get out of here. I don't want any of it. I don't want you."

Sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, highlighting his beautiful face, and the dying light in the dream came flooding back to me. My vision came clear in time to see the look of raw pain that flashed over his face before he tore the door open and slammed it shut.

The house was quiet for three heartbeats. I heard a loud splintering sound and then the rush of leaves and branches falling. He had broken a tree in his anger. Well, if that's all that was broken, fine. He'd certainly be better off without me. He was strong. He'd move on and be happy. I would never have to see that light in his eyes when he looked at me dim to nothingness and then harden in to resentment. He couldn't go away if he was never really here. He was safe. And I was almost able to ignore the voice in my head that said, _And so am I_.

**Thank you so much to all of you reading this story. It's exciting that so many people are on this path with me. Please review! **


	34. Chapter 34 - Embry

Chapter 34 – Embry

ThumpThump ThumpThump my paws made a rhythmic pattern on the forest floor as I ran the tightened perimeter around the village.

The rhythm dulled the pain enough to where I couldn't feel my pack mates wince when the memory replayed in my mind like a song on endless repeat. It felt like a knife twisted in my gut, and the more I thought about it the more it made me sick.

_Head in the game, Embry_. Jake said in to the pack mind just before he phased out to talk to Paul and Sam. I knew Jake didn't want to order me to get my mind straight, but he would if he felt like it would help me concentrate.

I focused on something within my control, something related to figuring out a plan of attack. My mom knew more than she was letting on, I was sure of it, but she held everything close to the vest. I should have learned from her. I wouldn't be in this mess now if I had held back, but it had felt so wrong to pull away when Becca reached out. _Think about something else_, I said to myself.

Maybe someone else could get more out of my mom? Had Becca been to the store to help with the research?

_Get a grip_, Leah thought at me. I shook myself mid stride. She was right. Becca didn't want me. She didn't want this life. She deserved better. She deserved the freedom she had won for herself these past eight years. So if that's what she really needed, why didn't the magic respect that? Why was I forever bound to a person who could never want me back? I felt shackled, angry, and frustrated at my mixed heritage for interpreting the magic wrong. I had enough magic to have the curse, but I couldn't do any of it right. If I could, I would be able to win Becca's heart or let her go. I was broken.

_Embry, shut it. _Leah thought._ You belong here and you know it. Take a time out from the pity party. That's not what I meant._ _Just calm down for right now. Jake's coming back and he has some news._

Oh. Okay then.

Moments later, Jake phased into consciousness. _So listen up. Ms. Call, I mean Tiffany, she told me to call her Tiffany, anyway, her and Becca found a book on Makah legends that could be useful. Really old, and although our languages are similar, it still needs translation. Tiffany, Becca, and Sue are working on translating it now. So far, there are two things of interest. First, the legend says that 'no foreigner in human form, alive or dead, can see the Hidden.'_

_What does that mean?_ thought Seth.

Leah thought, _Do we have a shot at seeing them because when we're in wolf form we're not in human form? Like animals can see the Hidden?_

_Possibly. They also think that "foreigner" refers to any non-Makah. So, Tiffany, Emily, and possibly Embry can see the Hidden. That's something. Sam, Jared, and Paul are creating a strategy around this right now. Leah, you and I need to tell the Cullens and then get over to Sam's as soon as we're done here. _

We felt her inward nod. Jake's second was always ready for duty. _What's the second thing?_

_Well, there's a phrase that states, "The power of one is shared by a bonded two". We think it means that a Makah can make their powers extend to others if they are connected. Tiffany explained it like it's the Makah form of imprinting. Like when two people are tied together they can share their strengths or abilities. _

_So bottom line is, _Leah thought, _the wolves might be able to see the Hidden when we're in animal form, and Tiffany, Emily, and Embry might be able to see them when they're in human form. _

_And Becca, _I thought involuntarily. _She might be able to see them, too._ Would she be able to see the dangers in front of her because of my bond with her? I would hate the magic a lot less if that were true.

**Please review! Thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Becca

Chapter 35 – Becca

I thought having something useful to do would make the time go faster, help keep my mind off of things, but so far all it had done was give me a headache.

Sue Swan was a gem. I'd always liked Leah's mom. She was strong, independent, and had a dry wit like my dad's. Embry's mom Tiffany had those same qualities, but on her they were less likable and more intimidating. I guess that's because she'd always disliked me, and that was before I hurt her son.

This morning when I'd walked in to the store she'd just pointed to a stack of books on a table and said, "Start with those." I'm a fast reader and I'm pretty good at languages. I know enough of the Quileute language to be able to recognize most Makah words, but it was still slow going. I'd had a pile of notes and had barely gotten through two journals when she'd set a thick stack of books in the "done" pile with a pointed look at me. She'd said she was taking a break and would I mind not stealing anything while she was gone.

I'd grinned thinly at her. We respected our elders, but sometimes it was harder than it should be. Besides, I deserved her scorn. She was a smart woman, she probably knew more about Embry and me than I did.

When she'd gone, I stood, stretched, and wandered around the store. I'd been in here countless times. It was a nice little country store with souvenirs for the tourists and basic supplies for the locals. Tiffany bought wares from local craftsmen at a fair price, so she was a fairly important person to know. I wandered past a display case of attractive hand painted vases and made my way up to the counter where the snacks were. I ran my fingers over the tall stack of books that Tiffany had already gone through, looking at the titles on the spines.

The books were old and delicate. I couldn't resist paging through a few, just to look at the illustrations, to feel the thin tissue-like paper, to smell that musty wood scent that was so addicting.

One of the books was clearly older and better loved than the rest. A thick burlap ribbon held it together. Opening it, I found that it was a journal with hand drawn illustrations. The language was richer, less simple than the other books I'd been looking at. I knew at once these were legends, not just stories. These weren't metaphors, this book held truth.

I had translated the first two legends before Tiffany came back.

"What do you suppose this means?" I asked. "'No alien human in _wasegick_ or _diya_ can see the _bisapsi_.'"

The jump in her jaw muscle told me Tiffany was not happy with me. She'd either been going through the books too fast and missed this, or she'd dismissed this book on purpose. I don't know why she didn't want us to find answers, but this book was important.

I was saved from a stand off when Sue walked in. She settled next to me, then at her bidding, Tiffany sat next to her and together we worked on translating every line of that text. It had taken all afternoon. It could have been my imagination, but the further we got into the translation, the more I could sense Tiffany's furtive glances toward me. It was nerve-racking.

She was reading the same legends I was, but I wasn't sure how much she knew or believed. I tried not to show my shock when we translated the part that said the Makah had a form of imprinting, which meant that I might share some of Embry's powers. I wasn't sure it was true, but I was hopeful that the other discovery was. If any Makah could see a hidden, Embry might be able to protect himself from them. It was something, at least.

We'd given the information to Brady, who was the nearest wolf at the time, and I guessed the information had been disseminated from there. Knowing that I'd helped in some small way gave me a surprising amount of satisfaction. I'd excused myself from the shop and had run home through the rain. I'd been sitting, pacing really, vigil for the past five and a half hours with no word from anyone.

I stared out the rainy window; my ears pricked listening for paw beats in the woods. The sunny morning had melded in to a dark and rainy afternoon, and in the din of the pounding raindrops, it was as if nothing and no one existed outside of my fellow inmates and me. Dad watched TV with the practiced ease of someone who has seen more than a few battles in his lifetime. I wished his confidence could rub off on me, but in his way, he led by example and didn't explain why he felt the way he did. It was baffling.

Rachel groaned over her laptop and mumbled words like "bureaucracy" and "dark ages." She'd been able to access the Makah census information after some digging, but it was raw data so she'd had to write some code to process the information she needed. It was slow going. Further grating was this insipid rain, the lack of news, and the fact that we couldn't even open a window or the front door for fresh air in case a Hidden Makah slipped in unnoticed. It was terrifying.

"The pacing and sighing is not helping, Bec," said Rachel. "Why don't you try to see if you can sleep or read or something? Why don't you go lie down?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I heard how frantic my words sounded. Maybe I did need some quiet time. "Let me help, Rach. Let me do something. Give me something to do. Gimme." Okay, I really needed to calm down.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and handed me a small stack of printouts. "You can organize the information I've gathered on the Makah disappearances. I've found nine so far. I'm still going through the census data by household to see if I can come up with any more."

"You're reviewing the census data by household? That's going to take ages."

"Yes, thank you. I hadn't realized." Rachel said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She rubbed her eyes. I knew we were feeling the same thing, but while I was coming apart at the seams, Rachel was trying to channel her anxiety in to something useful.

She sighed. "It's probably not doing much good. The leeches can't code, but they can do the manual stuff a hundred times faster than me. If they were working on this, they'd probably already be done."

I stared open mouth at my twin.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked, and then as she replayed her last sentences in her head, she realized. "Bec, please don't make anything of it. I didn't mean anything, it's just a phrase."

"No, I get it. Dad says they call the packs 'dogs' to be derogatory sometimes. I just didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Stress brings out the worst in me." Rachel's foot drummed on the linoleum, causing the room to shake. "Let's talk about something else. How's the wedding planning? I went to two more stores and still couldn't find a dress."

"How can you think about the wedding at a time like this?"

She shrugged. "We've been through worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not saying it gets easier. I will worry until Paul and Jake walk through that door, but they've been doing this a long time. We've had vampires from around the world ready for all out war before. This is small in comparison."

"How can you stand it?"

"Paul and Jake are soldiers. They are protecting the tribe at all times. To love them is to love that aspect about them, too."

I was tired of pacing. Without thinking, I sat at the kitchen table. I hadn't sat there in fifteen years. I looked over to Rachel and knew that we were having the same thought. Here we were, sitting at the table exhausted and scared on a dark rainy night. It was so different than how I remembered it. When was the last time this kitchen table had rays of sunlight streaming on its surface, huge blueberry muffins piled in a platter and Mom's kisses whenever she reached around one of us for the salt, or a spoon, or to open the fridge? The house was always too small for our family, but with Mom gone, the house was empty. The people left behind were just shells of what we had been.

But time and strength had healed my family. Dad had found his way back to being stalwart and strong for us. He'd been a good example for Jake, who instead of turning inward and breaking like Rach and I, had turned outward and fixed things. We ran, he stayed. He took care of Dad, learned to fix cars, helped his friends, and became a man well before his time. Rachel had healed, too. She'd come back for Paul and Dad and Jake. She had made a life on the Reservation and had stopped running long ago.

"What made you stay, Rach?" I truly heard myself in that moment. I sounded so quiet, so broken.

She smiled. "Paul. I couldn't resist him for anything. But it wasn't just him. He just opened my eyes. Like I was seeing in black and white before. The world was one way: dark, with a few patches of gray. Then all of a sudden I was seeing color and light. Possibilities. A future. My own happiness. Not regretting what I've missed or chasing something that was gone. I felt complete, whole, and I'd never felt safer. It was like a carpet unrolled before me showing me the path. It was such a gift."

"And you're not scared?" she knew what I was asking. Wasn't she scared it would end some day and break her beyond repair? This life they all led was dangerous beyond imagination. How could she possibly cope with that?

"Of course I'm scared. But what's the alternative? Sooner or later you'll realize that there are some things worth risking everything for. How could I not? What is the alternative? Live without this happiness? Defy destiny? Who does that help? I'd rather have a year of everything than a lifetime of nothing."

"You're like Jake. So brave."

"So are you." Rachel patted my hand. I hung my head and groaned. I wished that was true.

"I'm really not." I let my head fall on the table and pounded my forehead on the Formica a few times for good measure. Rachel's gentle hand in my hair stilled me.

"All I've ever done is run." I groaned. "I left you all for a man I didn't even love, just so I could forget."

"That was brave, too, in a way."

I sat up so Rachel could see me roll my eyes at her unnecessary kindness.

"Few of us leave, Bec, and you've seen the world," she said. "And on some level, you did love Sol, didn't you?"

I frowned. "I thought I did, but love is supposed to last forever, so I must not have."

Rachel shook her head. "One of the things I love most about you is your constancy, but it's also one of your biggest faults. You're so stubborn. You think your emotions are static. If your feelings change, you think they weren't real to begin with."

"I don't –" I tried to interrupt, but she help up a hand to silence me.

"- Just because you don't love Sol now doesn't mean you never loved him. You're not forgetting Mom if you can find joy in remembering her. Relationships are not set in stone. Things change, and you don't do well with change."

"I don't think I even tried to make it work. I just ran." I wasn't sure if I was talking about leaving home or Sunny or pushing Embry away.

"Edward used to run," Rachel said bemusedly.

"Edward the vampire?"

Rachel leaned forward like she was telling me a great secret. "Alice told me that when he first met Bella he ran every day after school trying to clear his head of his thoughts of her, trying to change his future. He even left once. He thought he was protecting Bella. Alice thinks he was protecting himself, too." She smiled. "It didn't work, of course. You can't change fate."

"You talk a lot about destiny and fate." There was more than a little skepticism in my tone.

Rachel laughed. "What else am I supposed to believe with shape shifters, imprints, vampires, and now ghosts running around? The world is bigger and more amazing than we could ever imagine."

Confusion silenced me.

"Don't let old memories stop you from making new ones. The sandcastle you created washed away in the sea. The tide's back out now. Time to build a new one."

I laughed. "Sandcastles. That's as permanent as it gets, huh?"

She shrugged. "You could build a castle a little off shore. Maybe with sturdier rocks this time." She wagged her eyebrows. "Maybe in a clearing up the hill by Little Creek."

I gasped and she mocked the surprise on my face. "You can't just leave legal documents around and expect me not to read them," she said unapologetically.

"You snoop!" My faced burned. Weeks ago, when I was feeling almost settled I'd researched land I could build on. Tommy Martin, the tribe's real estate agent, sent over the land lease agreement, but I hadn't done anything about it. He was a good friend of Rachel's and must have told her, the snitch.

Rachel was relentless in her teasing. "Where exactly is it, anyway? I'm not familiar with that part of the forest."

I made a half-hearted swipe at her, but she ducked. I shook my head and blew out a pathetic breath.

She took pity on me. "Becca, what do you need? What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me, sweetie." My watery eyes met Rachel's bloodshot ones. The strain was testing us both.

"You're overthinking it," said Rachel. "Close your eyes." I complied. "Imagine a clean slate. A perfectly smooth surface. Now put something that really matters to you on the surface. What do you see?"

"I see … a banana. I'm … yes. I'm slicing a banana." I felt a slap on the back of my head and I laughed. We were getting a little punchy. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

"Okay fine, don't take me seriously. But answer me this, what scares you the most about tomorrow?"

"Other than the invisible vampires who want to kill my brother's true love and then plan on killing me and everyone I care about?"

"Other than that. What are you most worried will happen? What is the thing that would tear you apart? Hurt you more than anything?"

I thought of everything that could go wrong tomorrow. My heart would break with any death, including a Cullen's, but the image that filled my mind was Embry bathed in light in our kitchen. I don't know how it happened, but somehow he had become essential to my survival. His loss would break me. And I was already broken.

"Bec, don't shake your head. It's okay to let go. It's okay to be here. It's okay to feel the way you do about him. It was awful when Mom died, but you can build a life here and not be miserable. You are not broken; you're just not complete yet. You can find happiness here. Stop running. Stop being afraid. Live."

It must have been really late, or maybe I was going crazy, but in that moment, staying here, having that life did not sound as terrifying as it once did. In a place of magic, was anything truly possible?

**Thank you for reading! Big hugs to those of you who have reviewed! ******

**I literally squee when I see someone has reviewed the story. It makes me so happy to get feedback. I love seeing what's working, what's confusing, and of course, I love knowing that you love the story so far! ******

**Especially thank you to the :Guest who has commented on almost every chapter. I love hearing from you! Great feedback.******

**Thanks again! XOXOXO**


End file.
